


喵~!Reginaaaaaaa

by lucia_zhaifu



Series: 魔法事故系列 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cat!Regina, F/F, Magical Accidents, 猫金娜, 魔法事故
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 58,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucia_zhaifu/pseuds/lucia_zhaifu
Summary: 艾玛把金娜变成猫了，我也把发在LOFTER和贴吧的文搬运过来啦~~~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 16年的老文，搬到这边来！
> 
> don't ask me to post an English version,my English is poor, especially grammar, I can't even leave google translator😂

序>>

这是一个普通周末的早晨，童话镇安静地沐浴在冬日的晨光中，一如既往地散发着一股闲懒得气息。

“Regina！！！”

好吧，也许这个小镇并不像它表面上那么宁静。

“那是我最喜欢的皮夹克！！！”

这充满怒气竭嘶底里的呐喊来自童话镇伟大的、人人敬爱的警长——救世主Emma Swan大人。她口里喊的那位Regina是童话镇的创建者、前镇长Regina Mills，现在是救世主大人家养的猫。

“我发誓如果让我抓到你……我、我就给你吃猫粮！！！”

从上个星期Emma收养了Regina开始，这种诡异的吵闹声就经常从警长大人的公寓传出来回荡在童话镇宽阔的街道上。没有人觉得Emma惩罚她家猫的方式有什么不妥，人人都知道Regina讨厌猫粮。

“Regina！！！”

不知道前镇长又对警长做了什么，反正童话镇的居民已经习惯了她俩无休止的争吵了。用Henry的话来说，这是她们表达爱意的方式。

哦，Henry是Emma和Regina的儿子。


	2. Chapter 2

如果用四个字形容当下Emma的状况的话，那就是又在作死，不过买单的是Regina就对了。

  
起因自然是Emma的魔法，起因永远都是Emma的魔法。

  
\---------------------------------

  
“Regina！拜托！教我啦教我啦！”

  
救世主紧跟在前镇长大人身后，像一只摇尾乞怜的小狗狗。

  
“Emma，你要我说多少次……”  
“任何魔法都会有代价，我知道我知道。但是这只是简单的变形魔法对吧！而且，我身上拥有的可是白魔法诶，不会出什么问题的！你不也经常这么干吗~拜托啦Regina~你看，万一出了点什么事，我还可以利用这招脱身不是？”

  
Regina无奈地看着Emma那张无辜的脸，都是三十岁的女人了，却还像小孩子一样嘟着嘴。

  
“我可算知道Henry那招是从哪里学来的了。”  
“不要岔开话题！”  
“好啦，教你就教你，不过丑话说在前头，你必须完全按照我说的去做，万一出了问题，一切后果你自己承担！”  
“遵命，镇长大人！”  
“Snow可不在这里。”

Regina翻了个白眼，换回Emma一个大大的微笑。

  
“所以我要做的就是集中精力然后幻想我要变成的那个东西……”  
“对，然后引导你的魔法，让它们顺着你的想法活动。魔法的根基是情感，魔法是有生命的，告诉你的魔法你想要什么，然后让它帮你实现。要小心，对魔法许下的愿望可是会带来意想不到的后果，不要分心。”  
“唔……”

  
Emma闭着眼皱着眉头，脑海里回响着Regina的话。

 

_‘你想要什么？’_

_‘我想要……想要……’_

 

Emma感到体内的魔法开始翻腾涌动起来，催生出一股股热力，手掌渐渐浮出白色的光芒，这种熟悉的感觉温暖又舒服。Emma不由得放松下来，思路也跟着越飘越远，魔法没有那么难嘛。之前自己也失控过一次，不过正如Elsa说的那样，如果自己学会去爱，爱别人也爱自己，那么用这种爱去控制魔法，怎么会有失控的可能，Regina真是太大惊小怪了。不过她这种性子，明明很关心却故意摆出一副不在意的样子，简直，简直像只傲娇的小猫。

  
“哈！”

 

Emma被自己的想象逗乐了，Regina猫的形象一下子在她脑海里鲜活起来。

  
“Emma！你、你在做什么？快停下！”

 

Regina的声音里参杂着一丝慌乱。

  
“什、什么？”

 

Emma从自己的幻想中挣脱出来，睁眼一看。Regina的身体周围冒出了一圈蓝白相间的烟雾，越来越多很快便遮住了她整个身体。Emma只来得及看一到Regina那双巧克力色的眼睛里透出的恐惧。

  
“Regina！”

 

Emma伸手向前，想要把Regina从那些可恶的烟雾里拽出来。她抓住了Regina的衣服，猛地往怀里一拉。那奇怪的手感让她倒吸一口凉气，入手只有空荡荡的一只袖子，Regina昂贵的黑色西装在空气中晃荡着。

  
“Regina？”

 

Emma站在原地抓着Regina的衣服不知所措，看着手中空空的衣服，Emma眼中忽地盈满了泪水。

 

_‘天啊，我做了什么？Regina早就警告过我的，该死的！我为什么不听她的劝告！该死该死该死！……’_

  
“喵……”

 

Emma的自我诅咒被一声清脆的猫叫打断了，她惊得往后跳了一步，随即顺着声音底下头一看。蓝白色的烟雾已经散尽，地上是Regina剩下的衣裤。一只黑色的猫蹲在衣服中间，抬头瞪着Emma，尾巴高高竖起缓缓地左右晃动着。Emma盯着黑猫那双巧克力色的眼睛，张着嘴一动不动。

  
“喵。”

 

黑猫又叫了一声，这一次她不再蹲坐在衣服中间，而是迈开四肢向Emma走去，眼睛一秒钟都没有放松与Emma的对视，Emma感受到了杀气。

  
“嗷！！！”

Emma蹲在地上捂着自己的高通皮靴，抚摸着上面三道明晃晃的抓痕流出泪来。

  
“这是我最喜欢的靴子！Regina！”

_‘等等！我刚刚叫她Regina？’_

 

Emma被自己脱口而出的话语吓了一跳。

 

“R、Regina？”

  
黑猫抬头丢给她一个杀人眼之后扭过头舔起了爪子。

  
“哦！我的！天！那！REGINA！你！是！一！只！猫！！！”

 

Emma捂着脑袋叫了起来。

  
黑猫回过头，弓起了后背，竖起全身的毛发对着Emma发出了嘶嘶的声音，下一秒，黑猫一跃而起扑到了Emma的脸上，愤怒地挥舞着爪子。

  
“嗷嗷！好疼！不要挠我的脸！我知道错了我知道错了！天啊Regina！你怎么这么粗鲁！都怪我嗷！嗷！停下停下！！嗷！”

  
\----------------------

  
散乱着一头金发的Emma背着一个破旧的牛仔双肩包，怀里是一只看上去很生气的黑色短毛猫。这就是那天晚上Henry打开自家大门时看到的景象。  
  
“嘿，孩子，我把你妈送回来了。”  
“啥？？！”


	3. Chapter 3

“所以……我妈妈就这样被你变成猫了？”  
  
Henry一脸嫌弃地看着Emma，抚摸着窝在他膝盖上的Regina的头，而Regina则很享受地发出了咕噜咕噜的声音。  
  
“我知道我搞砸了，哦别用这种眼神看着我我已经很自责了！”  
  
Emma把脸埋在手掌里长长地叹了口气，抬眼看到快要融化在Henry膝盖上的Regina，心中涌出一股无力感来。  
  
“别告诉我你的身体变成猫了，连心灵也跟着变了？”  
  
眯着眼打着呼噜的黑猫和原本正在抚摸她的男孩听到这句话，同时抬起头朝着Emma狠狠地瞪了一眼。  
  
“老天爷！Henry真的是你的儿子！你们的眼神都一模一样！”  
  
Emma夸张地张开双臂做了个仰天长啸的动作。  
  
“咳咳，老妈，冷静一点，正视我们现在面临的问题，你有没有考虑过用魔法把她变回来？”  
  
Henry话音刚落，就感受到膝盖上的黑猫微微地抖了一下。Emma的沉默更是加重了空气中的紧张气氛。  
  
“额……我可以理解为……你又失败了么？”  
  
Henry看着静默不语的两个人（猫）用不确定的语气悄悄问道。  
  
“喵！”  
  
Regina猫打破了沉默恼怒地哼唧了一声，随即把头埋进Henry的怀里再也不动了。Henry吃惊地看着自己的妈妈做出这种孩子气的举动，有点哭笑不得，抬头用询问的眼神望着Emma。  
  
“唔……经过有点复杂……反正就是失败了……”  
  
\--------------------------------  
  
“好了好了！！别生气了！我这就把你变回来！快别挠我了Regina！”  
  
Emma伸手抓住扑在自己头上的 Regina猫，两手托在她的腋下把她举了起来。黑猫伸着前爪够不到Emma于是用力蹬起了后腿。  
  
“嗷嗷！你的脚趾甲也那么长！冷静冷静！”  
  
Emma把Regina猫举得更高了一些，黑猫蹬不到Emma也挠不到她于是终于安静了下来，垂下柔软的四肢居高临下地盯着Emma。Emma看着那双熟悉的眼睛，似乎能读懂她的感情。  
  
“我这就把你变回来，别着急。”  
  
意外轻柔的语气，连Emma自己都愣了一下。她接着弯下腰轻轻把Regina猫放在地上，黑猫蹲坐在原地，尾巴优雅地绕在自己腿前，抬头看着Emma，眼里却满是急迫。  
  
“好的，深呼吸，放松。对自己的魔法许愿，告诉它我想要什么……我想要正常的Regina……”  
  
Emma闭上眼喃喃自语，感受着魔法的流动，幻想自己心目中的Regina，‘她永远都穿着一身过分合身的正装’当Emma反应过来自己又走神了的时候，魔法已经从她手指尖漏了出去直击Regina。‘天，我死定了！’Emma只来得及在脑内惊呼一声，就看到坐在地上的黑猫被蓝白色的烟雾包裹了。‘拜托拜托拜托一定别再出岔子！’Emma一边祷告一边焦急的等待Regina愤怒的骂声，她已经开始想念Regina的声音了，人的声音。  
  
“喵喵嗷嗷！！！”  
  
烟雾还未散尽，愤怒的猫咪已经跳了起来。Emma张着嘴，看到眼前的黑猫依旧一点人样也没有。跟之前唯一的区别就是，Regina原本躺在地上的那套黑色西装，现在已经服服帖帖地穿在了黑猫的身上，仿佛量身剪裁一般完美熨帖。  
  
“噗……”  
  
Emma最终没能憋住笑。  
  
\-----------------------------------  
“所以……在我能完全控制好魔法之前，我不敢随便乱使了。万一一不小心再把她变成什么别的东西……”  
  
Emma话还没说完就被一个靠枕砸在了脸上。  
  
“嘿！小子！不管我做错了什么我好歹也是你老妈！放尊重点！”  
  
Henry不理她，抱着Regina猫站了起来，开始往楼上走。  
  
“你干嘛去？”  
  
“送我妈妈去她的卧室，她都哭了！”  
  
Henry转过身，Emma看到Regina猫缩在Henry怀里，大半个脑袋埋在自己的爪子里，看不到她的眼睛，但是胡须周围的皮毛上闪着晶亮亮的水珠。Emma心里一紧，说不出话来。沉默了几秒抓起外套就往门外走。  
  
“你要去哪？”  
“去找Gold。”  
  
Emma头也不回地向门口走去，无论如何自己闯了祸，哪怕是跟黑暗者做交易也要把Regina变回来。  
  
“你忘了爷爷已经被放逐出童话镇了么……”  
“……”  
“我们还是讨论一下你控制魔法的事儿吧……”  
“……”  
“老妈，别紧张，我跟你是一起的，我们总能想出办法……”  
“……”  
“当年妈妈学变身咒也用了好几个星期呢……”  
“……”  
“……”  
  
“喵……”  
  
Regina轻柔地叫唤了一声，Emma终于从沉默中回过头来，红着一双眼睛望着她。  
  
“对不起……”  
“咪~”


	4. Chapter 4

Regina蹲坐在自己的卧室中间，仰着脖子张望着。Henry已经睡下了，Emma留在了自家的客房。累了一整天，大家都一致决定先休息一夜之后再来寻找解决这个猫咪问题的办法。

 

当一只猫可不是一件容易的事情，特别是当你并非一生下来就是猫的情况下，你得学会适应很多东西。

 

首先就是周围成几何倍数放大的一切事物。

 

Regina继续仰着脖子张望着，感叹着造物主的神奇。即使在黑暗中，她依旧能看清周围的东西。自己那张king-size的大床此时看上去简直就是一个高耸的小山峰，当她还是人的时候面对这样的高度，永远不会有“跳上去”的想法。不过此时她体内蕴含着一股能量，于是她稍作调整，后腿一蹬，轻轻松松地跳上了自己的大床。

 

那柔软的触感刺激着她爪子上的肉垫，不自觉地，Regina发出来咕噜咕噜的呼噜声，摊开四肢在被褥的海洋里伸了一个长长的懒腰，她蹦蹦跳跳地来到大床正中间，躺下团成一个球。

_‘明天一定要想办法让miss swan那个白痴把我给变回来’_

Regina这么想着，渐渐沉入梦乡。

 

接着，你得有作为一个色盲的觉悟。

 

清晨的阳光照进窗户，Regina按人类时期的生物钟自然醒了。在大床上活动了一下筋骨，她跳下来蹦到窗台上。从她卧室的窗户可以看到后院的苹果树，她那可爱的苹果树上面永远缀满了鲜红的苹果。那是她每天早上起床都要看一眼的景象，红色的苹果总能让她一整天都心情好好。

 

_‘不！’_

 

Regina在心里痛苦地哀嚎了一声，之前刚变成猫的时候忙着跟Emma生闷气，直到现在看到那仿佛掉色的苹果才意识到——自己再也看不到她那可爱果子们那红扑扑的美丽外表了！

 

然后如何用两只前爪挤牙膏也是一个难题，当然了值得庆幸的是，Regina还是可以熟悉地使用马桶的，当她用爪子按下抽水按钮的时候，内心升腾起一股自豪感。

 

\--------------

 

Emma过了一个没有梦的夜晚，她睁开眼睛看到床头的闹钟，发现指时针还停留在6上。一般情况下自己是不会这么早醒的，那么到底为什么突然就醒了呢？Emma迷迷糊糊地揉着眼睛坐了起来。

 

“哇啊啊！！！”

 

因为拉着窗帘，房间里光线昏暗，Emma的床脚一双乌棕贼亮的眼睛瞪得老大，Emma睡意未退就被吓成了暂时性智障。

 

“Regina！！你干嘛一声不响地坐在人家床上！！”

 

Emma一只手捂着胸口一只手捂着脸呻吟着，可是Regina没有出声，只是静静地走到Emma面前，坐在了Emma的大腿上。此时Emma才抬头看清楚，Regina正叼着一支牙刷，上面已经挤好了牙膏，一双无辜的大眼里面闪烁着星星。

 

“你……你这是……专门帮我挤好牙膏送过来的么？”

 

Emma一瞬间感动得无以复加，想不到Regina这么关心自己，还特地帮她挤牙膏。正当Emma感恩戴德地准备伸手接过牙刷的时候，Regina一爪子拍在了她的手背上。

 

“啊哦！好疼啦Regina！你该剪指甲了！”

 

Regina紧紧叼着牙刷，伸出前爪抵住Emma企图伸过来的手，眼神坚定，似乎在表达着什么。Emma跟Regina就这样手对着爪眼对着眼看了半天。

 

“哦哦哦哦哦！！你是要我帮你刷牙？”

 

Regina满意地把爪子收了回来，凑上前把牙刷轻轻放在Emma在空中悬了半天的手上。

 

“你可……真讲究啊……谁听过猫还要刷牙的……”

“咪啊哦！”

“嗷！你真的该剪指甲啦！”

 

Emma叹口气，站起来往洗手间走去，Regina猫跳下床，进了洗手间跃上洗手台，保持着她那女王般优雅的姿态蹲坐在那里。Emma散乱着一蓬乱毛打着哈欠举着牙刷跟了过来，半眯着眼打开水龙头接了一小杯水。

 

“张嘴”

 

Regina乖乖张开了嘴，Emma把牙刷伸过去，她此时才发现Regina拿了一把儿童牙刷给她。

 

“你考虑的还真周到啊。”

 

Regina得意地扬了扬下巴。

 

\------------------

Henry起床的时候，Emma和Regina已经洗漱完和谐地坐在沙发上了。Regina趴在Emma腿上，闭着眼轻轻地晃着尾巴尖，一串串细细的呼噜声从她喉咙里发出来。Emma则在一边用两手的手指按摩着她的脸颊。

 

“哇哦，告诉我，我没有在睡觉的时候一不小心穿越到了平行宇宙。”

 

Henry戏谑的声音从楼梯那边传来。

 

“嗯？什么意思？”

 

Emma继续专心给Regina按摩，头也不抬的问道。

 

“你们居然可以相处的这么融洽，不对，妈妈居然允许你这样抚摸她？”

“哦，你说这个，我可是逗猫大师，我知道猫咪身上哪些地方最敏感”

 

Emma说着，伸手在Regina的下巴上轻轻地挠了起来。

 

_‘住手Emma！ Henry还看着呢！我才不是什么猫咪……’_

 

Regina企图反抗，但是在Emma的魔力之手底下她再一次融化了，忍不住继续咕噜咕噜起来。

 

_‘好吧……看在你按摩手法不错的份上我暂时不跟你计较……’_

 

Regina这么想着，又沉浸到那舒适的氛围里去了。

 

“看，我说吧，我是逗猫大师。”

 

Henry看着彻底放弃人类尊严的妈妈，扶着额头叹了口气，他内心有种不好的感觉，如果Regina保持猫的形态太久的话，可能会真的变成猫也说不准。

 

“咳，总之，我们是不是该先吃早餐？我很饿哦。”

 

Henry清了清嗓子，想着等填饱肚子之后跟Emma好好谈谈，可不能真的把Regina就当成猫来养了。

 

“啊，你这么一说，我也饿了。去granny怎么样？”

“好主意，我去换衣服”

 

_‘唔唔……他们在说什么……’_

 

瘫软在Emma大腿上的Regina迷迷糊糊地根本没有在听Henry和Emma的对话，只是隐约听见类似“granny” 这样的字眼。

 

_‘管他们呢……啊好舒服……Emma往左边一点……耳朵那里……对对对’_

 

Regina蹭着Emma的手掌，满足地叹了口气，当猫也不是什么坏事嘛。


	5. Chapter 5

Emma继续揉捏着Regina，看她舒服得快要睡着的样子忍不住偷偷笑了起来。

 

“走吧，老妈！”

 

Henry换好衣服从楼梯上蹦跳着下来，Emma应了一声抱起Regina便递给了Henry。

 

“帮我抱着你妈，我去拿钱包。”

 

Regina原本正享受Emma的魔力之手，突然身体悬空，那温软舒适的感觉消失了。她失落地睁开眼睛，发现自己已经被传递到了Henry的怀里。

 

_‘好吧，Henry也不错，虽然你这个小家伙不知道怎么正确地抱猫。’_

 

Regina抬头冲着Henry宠溺地笑了笑。

 

_‘咦，你们这是准备出门么？’_

 

Regina此时才发现Henry穿着外套，而Emma已经拿好了钱包甩着车钥匙在门口等着了。Henry抱着Regina快速跟了过去，在路过Emma的时候被Emma一顺手从怀里捞走了Regina。

 

“小朋友，拥抱猫咪的时候你需要用手托着她的腿，不然她会不舒服哦~”

 

Emma一边示范一边打开了大门，Henry斜着眼无奈地摇了摇头。

 

_‘喂喂，这是要到哪里去？’_

 

Regina睁着大眼踩着Emma的小臂抬起头望着她，可是Emma专心走路没有注意到她的目光。

 

“咪哦~？”

 

Regina叫唤了一声，Emma低头看到她那双写满疑惑的眼睛，不自觉地勾起了嘴角。

 

“你是在问我们要去哪么？我们去外婆家吃早餐，你也饿了吧，我记得昨晚你就没吃东西……”

 

_‘外、外婆家？哦不不不！不！我这个样子怎么能外婆家吃早餐呢！天啊Emma你是想让全镇子的人都笑话我么？！’_

 

Regina想到去外婆家被镇上其他人围观的场景，就忍不住心里发毛。她惊恐地在Emma怀里扭动着身子，企图挣脱她的双手逃回屋子里。

 

“嘿嘿，小猫，你冷静一点”

 

_‘小猫？？小猫！！？你叫我小猫？？？’_

 

Regina一听Emma那如同哄小孩般的语气，就忍不住火冒三丈。

 

_‘我堂堂一个女王！！！你居然叫我小猫！！！’_

 

她对着Emma怒吼起来，更加卖力地扭动着四肢。可是Emma完全听不懂她在说什么，只听到她咪咪啊呜地叫唤着，似乎很生气的样子。

 

“好啦好啦，我知道你饿了！到了外婆家我给你买好吃的，苹果派哦！”

 

Emma一边努力安抚Regina一边往她的小黄车走去，Henry跟在她们身后，看着Regina抓狂的样子偷笑起来。

 

_‘外婆家的苹果派有我做的好吃吗！？喂等等，你不会要我坐你的那个……那个东西吧？哦天哪你是认真的！你那黄不拉几的玩意根本就是死亡陷阱！快放我下去！！’_

 

Regina高声尖叫着，从Emma的咯吱窝缝隙处瞥见了紧跟在她们身后的Henry，男孩憋着笑，双颊已经通红，眼睛里愉快的光芒差点刺瞎她的眼。

 

_‘你居然想让Henry也坐上你的小破车！！’_

 

Regina越发激动地撕咬起Emma的衣袖。

 

“嘿！你再不冷静小心我使绝招了啊！”

 

Emma看Regina完全听不进自己话的样子，伸手捏住了她脖子后面的肉，把她提了起来。Regina只觉得全身的力量一瞬间消失得无影无踪，四肢也变得僵硬动惮不得只能任由Emma摆布。

 

_‘你！！！你对我做了什么？天啊你居然对我下咒！你居然对我下咒！你把我变成猫还对我下咒！！’_

 

“别再闹了听到没？我都能听到Henry的肚子发出的咕咕声了，你想让我们的儿子挨饿么？”

“呜……”

 

Regina一想到Henry饿肚子的样子，立刻冷静了下来，垂着尾巴盯着Emma，眼神里满是责备。

 

_‘你把我变成这样害我不能给Henry做早餐，现在他饿了，怪我咯？’_

 

“好了，你不乱动的话我就放开你。然后乖乖跟我去外婆家，听到没？”

“咕”

 

Regina别开脸对着旁边的空气哼哼了一声。

_‘去就去，当年我即将被处以极刑都能面不改色，现在不就是吃个饭么，就算是赴死，我也是会昂着高贵的头颅绝不放弃尊严的女王！’_

 

看着终于安静下来的Regina，Emma笑着叹口气，打开车门把Regina放在了副驾驶座上。Henry从另一边开门上车，顺手把Regina放在自己膝头，系好安全带，动作流畅一气呵成。

 

“快走吧老妈，我已经饿扁了！”

\--------------------------------------------

 

小黄车拐了几个弯，缓缓地停在了外婆家门口。Regina坐在Henry膝盖上透过车窗看着外婆家的大门，这个周末的早晨外婆家似乎格外热闹。

 

_‘这些人起那么早干嘛？为什么全都跑去外婆家吃早餐？自己家没厨房么？’_

 

Regina恼怒地在心里低声吐槽着，她多么希望外婆家的大门上能挂上“禁止宠物入内”的标志，这样她就可以有借口不用进去了。当然，她并没有承认自己是“宠物”。

 

Emma下了车，帮Henry打开车门，接过Regina。黑发的男孩头也不回地往外婆家奔去，看样子是饿极了。Regina在Emma手臂里焦躁地叹了口气，该来的总会来的。无论如何，她都会以自己最完美的一面去面对一切。

 

“你怎么一副慷慨就义的模样？”

 

Emma看着Regina昂首挺胸的模样调侃起来，见Regina完全没有理会自己的意思，耸了耸肩跟着Henry进了外婆家。

 

“欢迎光临~Emma，今天来的好早~Henry已经坐在那等着了，他一进门就帮你跟Regina点好餐咯~”

 

Ruby靠在吧台把玩着手中的高脚杯头也不回就知道进来的是Emma。

 

“你就这样偷懒，也不怕Granny说你”

 

Emma笑着走向Henry，当她路过Ruby时，黑发女子终于抬头看到了她怀里的黑猫。

 

“Emma！！！！！！！！”

 

Emma和Regina同时被吓得一个机灵，四只瞪大的眼睛一起望向Ruby。

 

“你什么时候养了一只猫！哦天哪我觉得我对猫不太感冒，但是！！你的这只猫太她妈可爱了！！快让我抱抱！！！”

_‘天……饶了我吧……’_

 

Regina往Emma臂弯里缩了缩，抬起爪子扶住了自己的额头。

 

\----------------------------------

 

Regina觉得讽刺的是，当自己还是人类的时候‘这么说总觉得哪里不对？’当自己还是人类的时候，镇上大部分的人见到自己躲还来不及，什么时候有过现在如此这般的待遇……

 

“哦，Emma，她的眼睛好漂亮~”

“我可以摸摸她么？”

“她叫什么名字？”

“你什么时候养的猫？你在哪里捡到她的？”

 

童话镇是个很小的地方，除了每隔半年被某些来自童话的恶人袭击一次之外，平时几乎没有什么新鲜事，所以在没有恶人的日子里，镇上的居民们都很闲。于是今天救世主大人带了一个新客人出现在外婆家的餐厅，大家都忍不住过来凑个热闹。当然，Regina长得可爱也是吸引人们围观的重要原因之一。

 

“看啊，她胸前还有一蓬鬃毛！”

“啊我从来没有见过这么美丽的黑猫~”

 

_‘谢谢啊，我一直都知道我是“世界上最美丽的女人”，就算变成猫也一样。’_

 

Regina翻了个白眼，此时的她已经被恭恭敬敬地摆在吧台上，身前围着一堆人。而Emma则站在她旁边，伸手护在她身前，防止过于激动的猫控把她掳走。

 

“咳咳，好了好了，大家别激动了，我家猫比较怕生，你们挨这么近会吓到她的”

 

_‘这个世界上唯一能吓到我的就是你跌入马里亚纳海沟的智商，哦抱歉，你不知道马里亚纳海沟。’_

 

Regina高高扬着下巴斜瞟了一眼Emma，眼角余光忽然瞄到一个熟悉得再也不想见到的身影……

 

“Emma！！！你养了猫居然不告诉我！妈妈好伤心！”

 

_‘动物女神Snow White来了……好了……我觉得我可以去死了’_

 

Snow穿过人群，挤到Regina面前，Charming跟在她身后，永远形影不离，胸前的婴儿兜里刚满三个月的小Neal睡得正香。

 

_‘哦，看样子护仔狂魔终于舍得放开自家儿子了’_

 

Regina一看到Chraming夫妇就无法阻止自己吐槽的欲望，只是下一秒，她就淹没在一个过分亲密的怀抱里。

 

“哦~多么柔软可爱的猫咪~她全身的黑毛真是一点杂色都没有！”

 

Snow拥抱着Regina，愉悦地揉着Regina的脑袋。

 

“Emma你知道么，在魔法森林，黑猫是最有灵性也是最智慧最优雅的动物！”

 

_‘哦，不用你说，我已经知道了。谢谢，能麻烦您把您高贵的手从我头上挪开么？’_

 

Regina咪呜咪地嘟喃着，抬起爪子推在Snow的胸前，以便防止自己再次被埋进去。

 

“哦，她在跟我说话~Emma，我想她喜欢我~你还没告诉我她叫什么名字？”

 

Emma看着眼前的画面，冷汗已经冒了一手，Regina偶尔投过来的眼神简直万箭穿心，Emma不会去想那个很俗的关于如果眼神可以杀人的话会如何的假设。她脑子疯狂地转着，企图编造一个如何捡到流浪猫并收留之的故事。

 

“她叫Regina。”

 

Emma的思路被这个声音打断了，Henry站在人群后面，端着一杯奶昔喝得正香。

 

“Regina？Regina的Regina？”

 

Snow一脸疑惑地看着Henry，又回头看看Emma，Charming和Ruby的表情跟她一模一样。周围围观的路人甲们也安静了下来。

 

“额……啊因为这个猫……”

“因为这猫就是我妈妈，Regina”

 

Henry一边喝奶昔，一边若无其事地把真相重重地砸了出来。

 

_‘哦……Emma，看啊，这就是你生的好儿子’_

 

“Emma？”

 

Snow向Emma投去了询问的眼神，双手却依旧紧紧抱着Regina。Emma张开嘴要说什么，半天没说出一个字，然后又闭上了嘴。最后深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛。

 

“我请Regina教我变身咒结果我魔法失控把她变成了一只猫”

 

Emma用这辈子最快的语速说完了上面的话，等了半天也听见任何动静。她于是悄悄睁开一只眼，看看Snow或者Chraming甚至Ruby的反应。

 

“哦……”

“哦？我刚刚说我的魔法失控把Regina变成了猫，就是你抱着的这只！你的反应居然就是一个哦？”

 

Emma觉得自己周围的空气有点稀薄，话说回来，乱了这么久为什么Granny还不出来维持一下她的餐厅的秩序？

 

“嗯，不过她依旧是一直非常可爱美丽的猫咪。”

 

Snow说着再度搂紧了Regina。

“咪噗”

 

Regina来不及反抗就被埋进了Snow的胸里，她知道挣扎是徒劳的，于是她终于放弃了，任由Snow蹂躏。

 

_‘突然好想死……’_


	6. Chapter 6

“嘿，妹子，我说你就让Regina保持这个样子吧！她现在可比她人类的样子有爱多了。”

 

Grampy的大嗓门从人群中间窜出来，其他人听了也附和起来。Charming看着Snow一脸荡漾地把玩着Regina的尾巴，也跟着瞎起哄。

 

“而且我们再也不用担心火球的威胁~”

“镇上的人们也能多一项乐趣~”

 

Ruby不失时机地补了一刀，餐厅里的人们都笑了，再度围在Snow和Regina身边叽叽喳喳地讨论起来。该怎么饲养猫咪，宠物店的猫粮什么牌子最好，买什么样的猫窝会赠送玩具什么的。这群人在得知这只猫是Regina变的并且她一时半会还变不回来之后，对她的热情就越发高涨起来。这大概就是常年被巫后大人压迫，现在终于逮到机会翻身做主于是格外忘形吧。

 

_‘等我变回来……第一件事就是一把火烧了外婆家！饿死你们！’_

 

被一群乱哄哄的人折腾得头晕眼花的Regina，再加上连着两顿饭没吃东西，此时已经四肢无力地瘫在Snow胸前了。Emma见状心里莫名地一紧，立马走上前轻轻把Regina从Snow怀里捧了出来。

 

“我们要吃饭了，你们也都适可而止，不要影响Granny的营业。”

 

救世主的及时出现，让Regina终于有机会喘一口气，她靠在Emma怀里，Emma身上总有一股淡淡的茉莉香，比起Snow身上奶娃的气味更让Regina感到舒适，她忍不住蹭了蹭Emma的衣服。

 

Emma带着Regina回到自己的餐桌上时，Henry的草莓酥已经吃掉大半了，他帮Emma和Regina点的食物也早就在桌上摆好了。

 

“Granny可真勤奋啊，放下吃的就急着回去干活了？”

 

Emma吧Regina放在桌上，苹果派的香味飘进她鼻子里，黑猫的耳朵立马竖了起来，一双眼睛闪闪发光，散开的瞳孔也迅速收成一条竖逢，整只猫都进入的捕食状态。

 

“咪啊~”

 

Regina走到自己的苹果派面前，不过再怎么饥饿，她也要保持着从容优雅的姿态，安静地低下身子小口小口地吃了起来。

 

_‘啊苹果派苹果派，虽然没有我做的好吃，不过此时此刻能吃到热乎的苹果派真是一件让人感到身心愉悦的事情啊。’_

 

一边吃，一边发出满足的咕噜声的黑猫Regina没有注意身边的Emma正看着自己，脸上挂着的微笑从未有过的愉快和真诚。

 

Snow不失时机地端着两杯牛奶加入了Emma一行人的餐桌，Henry抱着趁乱偷偷又点了的第二杯奶昔，咬着吸管对Snow和Charming挥了挥手。

 

_‘这两个白痴果然凑过来了’_

 

“所以，你打算怎么处理这件事情？”

 

Snow一边帮Charming解开胸前的婴儿兜把小Neal抱在怀里，一边用下巴指了指正在享受美食的Regina。

_‘嘿，我希望Neal没有遗传到你们的智商。Emma已经没救了，不过我觉得这个小家伙倒是可以抢救一下’_

 

“唔……我想着待会去找Blue问问，她毕竟是仙子，对魔法的事情了解的要多一些。”

“哦，Regina一定不会喜欢你这个主意的。”

 

_‘虽然不愿意承认不过他说得对，我不喜欢这个主意！’_

 

Charming灌了一大口牛奶，看到Regina抬起头给了自己一个眼刀，想起当年在魔法森林时这个女王大人就对仙子们抱有很大的成见，忍不住偷偷打了个冷战。

 

“嘿，我这是没办法才会去找她的啊。我试过用自己的魔法把Regina变回来，不过失败了……”

 

Emma想起那只穿着正装的黑猫就忍不住想笑，那贴身的衣服让猫状态下的Regina很不舒服，Emma可是费了很大的劲儿才帮Regina把衣服脱下来的。

 

“好吧，看样子这是唯一的办法了。”

 

Snow叹口气，当她的目光跟蹲坐在桌上的Regina相遇时，她眼神中的焦虑和担忧瞬间化作了爱意翻涌着粉色的泡沫倾泻而出。

 

“哦，Regina~你已经吃饱了么？光吃苹果派怎么够呢？要喝点东西才行！我这里有牛奶……”

“咪呜！”‘你别过来！’

“够了妈妈！”

 

Emma看着Regina因惊恐而微微颤抖的身躯，赶紧阻止了Snow企图给Regina喂奶的举动。

 

“咳，对不起……你知道的……我对小动物没有什么抵抗力更何况……她是Regina啊”

 

Snow White的话语说到后半截的时候已经变成了梦幻地叹息。

 

“总之，我们先去找Blue问问情况，如果顺利的话，我想她应该能帮我把Regina变回来。正好你跟爸爸来了，我就把Henry暂时交给你们照顾了。”

 

Emma一边说着一边起身，向Regina伸出了右手，Regina条件反射地就站起来走过去，顺着Emma的胳膊爬到她怀里。

 

“啊？你又不带我！我也是猫咪行动的一份子好么！”

 

Henry不满地叫嚷起来。

 

“猫咪行动？”

“额……我昨晚想的，帮妈妈恢复成人的行动，就叫猫咪行动。”

“咪呜啊~” _‘哦，Henry，你真贴心’_

“咳，我知道你有心帮忙，不过你知道么孩子，这是大人的事。”

 

Emma说着，放下钱和小费抱着Regina转身离开了。

 

“好好听你爷爷奶奶的话！！”

 

Emma的声音从门口来，随着叮铃一身门响，一人一猫离开了外婆家。

 

“她们……走了么？”

 

此时一个颤抖的女人的声音忽然响了起来，三人一回头看到Granny带着手套帽子和口罩从吧台后方探出一个脑袋。

 

“Granny！你到哪里去了？”

 

Ruby高呼一声冲了过去，见Granny神情紧张的样子，也忍不住跟着紧张起来。

 

“发生了什么？”

 

Charming隔着餐桌大声问道。

 

“额……没、没什么！”

 

Ruby挥挥手打发了其他人，然后回过头弯下腰对着全副武装的Granny张大了眼。

 

“你……该不会怕……”

“我不怕猫！！！我这是对猫过敏！！！”


	7. Chapter 7

Emma抱着Regina来到教堂门口，看着那扇高高的木门，Emma莫名觉得心中有些发慌。

 

“呼，好吧，接下来我们找Blue解决问题，我知道你不喜欢她不过这是唯靠谱的办法对吧，所以待会拜托表现得友好一些恩？”

 

Emma边低头对怀里的Regina说着边伸手推开了门，Regina蹲坐在Emma的臂弯里专心舔爪子，似乎根本没听进去她的话。

 

“Astrid！嗨~”

 

Emma一眼就看到了那个一见到Grampy就脸红的糊涂仙子。

 

“嗨Emma！好久不见……哦！我的天！快看看这个小家伙是谁~~~”

 

糊涂仙子的目光很快就被Emma怀里的Regina吸引走了，她用幼稚的声音发出咪咪喵喵的叫声弯着腰凑到Regina面前，Regina看着眼前放大无数倍的仙子的脸瞬间有点不适应。

 

_‘你敢现出原形跟我比比到底谁才是真的小家伙么？’_

 

Regina并不讨厌这个总是迷迷糊糊的小仙子，她每次闯祸给Blue留下一堆烂摊子后Blue那张快要气炸了的脸永远是Regina最喜欢的画面之一。

 

“额，实际上，我是来找Blue的……我有些要紧的问题需要问问她。”

“啊，她就在里面，你直接从那边拐过去左手第一个房间就能找到她。”

“谢谢”

 

Emma带着Regina往Astrid指的方向走去，棕发的仙子朝着Emma的背影挥了挥手臂。

 

“一会见~小家伙~”

 

“咪哦唔噜！” _‘Emma，给我咬她！’_

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Emma向Blue讲述完了自己意外把Regina变成猫的经过，Regina坐在她身边的椅子上全程保持高傲的姿态闭着眼昂着头，当Emma的话音一落感受到一股炙热的波浪猛然笼罩住她的全身，她顺着那股热浪看过去，是Regina那双巧克力色的双眼。有那么一瞬间，Emma感觉自己是跟索伦之眼对视的弗罗多。

 

“我明白了，我想我应该可以帮你把Miss Mills变回原样。”

 

Blue说着从办工作后面站起身走了过来，手里拿着她的魔法棒。

 

“那真是太好了！”

 

Emma说着把Regina抱起来凑到Blue面前，眼神里透着期望的光。Regina挂在Emma的双手之间，半睁着眼盯着Blue。这一瞬间，Blue感觉自己是刚刚跟Regina对视的Emma。

 

“咳……我想你最好是把Miss Mils放在地上……因为如果她待会变回人形，你这样抱着她……不太好……”

 

Blue顶着Regina目光的压力硬生生地憋出了上面的话，虽然身体变成了小猫，但是非常清楚当年Evil Queen的能耐的Blue依旧能感受到眼前这个小小的生物体内蕴含的能量。

 

“哦哦！不好意思！我有点激动过头了”

 

Emma赶紧弯下腰把Regina轻轻放在地上，黑色的猫女王安稳地蹲坐在地上，尾巴尖轻轻敲打着地面，不露声色地释放着她焦虑的情绪。

 

“那么……我开始了。”

 

Blue深吸一口气，挥动起魔法棒。Emma看到蓝色的魔尘从魔法棒划过的空气中飘下，散落在Regina的身上，然后那只小巧的黑猫身上发出了白色的光芒。那光源越来越大，Emma隐约看到白光深处一个女人的轮廓。当光芒消失，Emma再次见到了Regina那双熟悉的眼睛。

 

“都给我转过去！！！”

 

没有惊喜的感谢，没有重逢的问候，只有一声充满怒气的喝骂。Emma和Blue仿佛听到命令的士兵，齐刷刷地转了个180度的身。而在她两之间，赤身裸体的Regina一张脸红到了脖子根，她的心脏因为愤怒而猛烈地跳动着，她努力控制着呼吸召唤出体内的魔法。下一秒，化作一缕紫烟消失在的Blue的办公室里。

 

“额……谢谢”

 

回过身的Emma和Blue沉默着对视良久，Emma打破了尴尬的沉默。

 

“不客气……”

 

当Emma迈着僵硬的步子离开之后，Blue盯着自己的魔法棒陷入了沉思。刚刚接触Regina身上的变形咒的时候，总觉得有些地方不太对劲。可是她说不上来，甩甩脑袋丢开那种奇怪的感觉。Blue自我安慰着回到了自己的办公桌前。

 

Emma一离开教堂，就直奔Regina的别墅去了。她在小黄车里回想起刚刚一丝不挂的Regina，忽然感到脸颊有些发烫。

 

_‘真是太糟糕了，我忘记了她变成猫的时候衣服并没有跟着一起变……不过那女人的腿形真是不错……啊呸我到底在想什么！？’_

 

Emma狠命晃了晃脑袋，把刚刚那绮丽的画面从脑海里甩出去。抬眼看到Regina的大房子就在不远处，方向盘打了个弯，把小黄车停在了路边。她跳下车小跑着来到写着108门牌号的白色大门前按响了门铃。没等多久，就听到那久违的高跟鞋的笃笃声从屋子里传来。

 

_‘啊，这么一说我还真有点怀念她的脚步声了’_

 

Emma脸上绽放了一个连她自己都没觉察到的微笑。

 

“Miss Swan”

 

Regina冰冷的声音打断了Emma的思路，Emma抬头看到Regina那张潮红未退的脸，那双眸子里还带有余下的愠怒。

 

“对不起，Regina。我真的很抱歉……”

 

Emma的道歉一出口，就看到Regina的眼神柔和了下来。她抬手把额前的头发捋到耳后，深深叹了口气。

 

“我知道，也不能完全怪你。我应该更小心一些的，毕竟对于魔法我比你懂的更多。”

 

“嘿，你知道吗？欢迎回来。”

 

Emma走上前，给了Regina一个结实的拥抱。Regina身体一僵，但随即放松下来。Emma的怀抱还是跟她记忆中一样温暖馨香，她不介意接受这个带着歉意的友好拥抱，于是也抬手在Emma的肩上拍了拍。

 

_‘这大概就是友情的感觉吧’_

 

Emma后来把Henry送回了Regina的别墅，黑发男孩一进门就奔向自己的妈妈，给了她一个紧紧的拥抱。

 

“我想你了，妈妈”

Regina感觉两天来心中的抑郁在这一刻全部消失了，无论如何总算是解决了Emma惹出的麻烦。她想着今晚要好好泡个热水澡，然后躺在自己柔软的大床上，对了，一定要在床头放一筐蜜脆，她想念那鲜红的果子了。

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Emma醒来的时候天还没亮，她是被自己的手机铃声吵醒的。闭着眼摸索着打开手机，Emma睡意朦胧的声音显得有些沙哑。

 

“Swan警长，有什么事么？”

“老妈！你快来！！”

 

Henry的声音里透着紧张焦虑，Emma猛地从床上弹了起来。

 

“怎么了孩子？发生了什么事？”

“妈妈，是妈妈……”

“我在来的路上了！”

 

Emma不等Henry说完就挂了电话，穿上外套飞奔了出去。她不愿意听Henry讲Regina到底怎么了，只想着以最快的速度赶过去。

 

“Henry！我来了，快开门！”

 

不到五分钟，Emma已经出现在了Regina的别墅门口，喘着粗气，一脸焦虑。大门很快就打开了，Henry脸上的表情难以言说，着更让Emma感到着急。

 

“你妈妈，你妈妈怎么了？”

 

Emma抓着Henry的手臂问着，看到儿子扭着眉毛憋着嘴痛苦的模样，Emma觉得心肝肺都挠得慌，正当她准备再开口询问的时候，一声猫叫闯入了她的耳朵。

 

Emma张着嘴回过头，看到玄关阶梯处，蹲坐着一直黑色的猫，那双眼睛，Emma一辈子都不会认错。

 

“这到底是怎么回事？”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搬运的过程中发现了一些剧情上的漏洞，就顺手修改了一下

一大早Blue家的门就被焦躁的警长大人敲开了，Blue到嘴边的疑问在她看到蹲在Emma肩头的黑猫时，生生地咽了下去。

 

“所以，只是过了一夜，Regina又变回猫了。我以为变形术的魔法已经解除了？”

 

Emma是知道Blue跟Regina有些过节的，考虑到两人水火不容的关系，她的语气里不自觉地带了一些怀疑的成分，担心Blue出于私怨而故意没有完全解除Regina身上的变形术。

 

“哦，Miss Swan，我能理解你的疑虑。我跟Miss Mills确实有些复杂的过往，不过好歹当我跟姐妹们被困在那顶魔法帽子里的时候，是Regina亲手解救了我们，所以面对眼下的难题，我自然是会竭尽全力帮忙的。”

 

Emma叹了口气，为自己刚才的唐突感到有些抱歉。她扭头看看蹲在自己肩膀上的Regina，黑色的猫咪此时神情严肃，垂在自己身后的尾巴一左一右缓慢地摆动着。

 

“啊……我为刚才的失礼道歉……Blue，能拜托你再帮忙看看到底问题出在哪么？”

“嗯，没问题，我实际上也有一些疑问，总觉得这不是单纯的变形术。”

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

当Snow打开自家大门的时候，看到的是自家失魂落魄的女儿。

 

“Emma！快进来，发生了什么事？你看上去脸色好差！”

 

Snow一边手忙脚乱地把Emma拉进屋，一边关切地抬手抚摸着她的脸颊。

 

“我搞砸了……这一次我真的彻底搞砸了……”

 

Emma的声音里已经带上了哭腔，Snow看她肿胀着一双失去焦距的眼，脸色煞白。

 

“谁死了？”

 

沉浸在自我厌恶中的Emma面对Snow这不经大脑的问题不禁感到深深的嫌弃，这一小插曲让她的注意力稍微转移了一点。于是她终于喘了口气，自顾自走到厨房倒了一杯牛奶，坐在了餐桌边的椅子上。

 

“没有人死，一定要说的话，是我快死了……”

“Emma！？”

“冷静……我是说Regina……是关于Regina的事……”

“Regina？她怎么了？我记得昨天你们不是已经解除了她身上的咒语了么？”

“她又变回猫了……”

“怎么回事？”

“我们去找Blue了，然后发现了一些事情……”

 

\-----------------------------------

 

“天哪……”

 

Blue举着魔法棒仔细地检查了Regina身上的咒语，这一次她总算是明白之前接触咒语时候的异样的感觉是什么了。

 

“怎么了？”

 

Emma和Regina同时抬头看着Blue，一人一猫的姿态和表情一模一样。

 

“Emma……我想……这大概并不是变形术……”

“不是变形术？那是什么？”

 

Blue放下魔法棒，看着Emma的眼睛深深吸了一口气。

 

“是诅咒。”

 “诅咒？”

 

Emma无法理解，自己只不过是在释放咒语的时候分了一下心，为什么就会变成了诅咒呢？

 

“确切地说是一个被扭曲了的祝福。”

 

Blue耐心地解释着。

 

“祝福和诅咒看似相差千里，但是不过只是隔着一层薄薄的纸，不合时宜的祝福往往会变成难缠的诅咒。也许当时你的魔法呼应了你内心深处的渴望，但是却被你的意识给压制扭曲了，于是就出现了这样的结果。你或许应该好好回忆一下，事情发生的时候，你内心究竟在想什么？”

\----------------------------------

 

“诅咒？”

 

Snow惊呼一声站了起来。

 

“可是……我以为……不是……你……怎么弄的？为什么？”

“Bule说那是扭曲的祝福，但和诅咒没什么区别，是魔法呼应了我内心深处的想法，可是，我根本就不知道自己当时到底在想什么啊？她说这是一个非常强大的诅咒，即使是仙子们的魔尘也没有办法完全解开。我、我只是在练习魔法……我只是……只是稍微分了下心……我只是……”

 

Emma渐渐语无伦次起来，她颤抖的声音里带着恐慌，绿色的眼里满是泪水，她抓着自己的头发完全不明白为什么Regina做起来那么简单的魔法在自己这边就会变得那么复杂。

 

“Emma……”

 

Snow不知道如何去安慰她，对于魔法她也只是一知半解。如果连Blue都不知道，她更是没有办法。她只是庆幸Rumple已经不在镇上，否则以Emma现在这个状态，Snow打赌她一定会去找他做交易的。

 

“我把Regina送回家之后她就一直躲在她房间里不出来，Henry没有表示什么但是我能看出来他很失落……天啊……我算是什么母亲……我居然对我儿子的另一位母亲下了诅咒！”

 

Emma举起眼前的玻璃杯一口饮尽里面的牛奶，之后皱着眉抹抹嘴。

 

“我现在需要的是酒精类的饮料……”

 

说着不等Snow做出任何反应起身便离开了，Snow看着被Emma重重关上的门，心中的无力感越发沉重起来。她知道此时女儿需要自己的空间，所以决定去看看Regina。Snow想到身为猫咪的Regina可能没有什么能力照顾自己和Henry，于是提起背包开始收拾她认为能派上用场的必需品。

 

当Charming抱着Neal从母婴交流会上回来的时候，只看到空荡荡的屋子和仿佛被抢劫过似的厨房。

 

“SNOW!!!?”

“哇啊啊啊”

“嘘！宝贝不哭不哭，对不起对不起吓到你了，是爸爸的错不哭不哭……”

 

Chraming忙着安慰哭泣的Neal，没有注意到Snow留在餐桌上的字条——

 

“在Regina家，有事打电话。爱你”


	9. Chapter 9

Henry背着书包站在自家门外，看着门内一脸掩饰不住兴奋的Snow，忽然觉得自己就这样把Regina丢下跑去同学家有点不太厚道。不过考虑到学校里老师布置的作业需要跟同学们一起完成，为了能有个好成绩，Henry相信Regina一定不介意稍微做出一点牺牲。

 

“额……那个，我会留在同学家吃晚饭，八点的时候他们会直接把我送回家……”

“嗯嗯，放心去吧，你妈妈交给我！”

“您确定不需要我给老妈打个电话么？毕竟您还要照顾我叔叔？”

“哦哦，别打扰你老妈，她现在需要一点私人空间。至于Neal，放心有Chraming在。”

 

Henry似乎能看到Snow眼睛里闪耀着光发出噼里啪啦的声音，好像下一秒就会凭空爆发出烟花来。

 

“好吧……额……总之，如果有什么事给我打电话。”

“好的好的，去吧去吧，玩得开心！”

 

Snow迫不及待地送走了Henry，关上门，她对着空旷的前镇长大人的别墅深吸了一口气。

 

“好了，接下来要做的事情就是让Regina从她屋子里出来。”

 

Snow活动了一下筋骨，走到沙发边，自己从家里带来的那个巨大的包包正安静地躺在那里。Snow从里面翻出一根逗猫棒，哼着小曲儿就往Regina的卧室跑去。

 

而此时的Regina正摊着四肢趴在自己的大床上，脸深深地埋在柔软的被褥里。她脑海里一直回响着Blue的话语——

 

_‘这是一个很强大的诅咒，如果Emma你没办法解开，那么谁也没办法解开。’_

 

Regina只觉得委屈，明明两个人已经渐渐开始相处得很融洽了，甚至她已经开始考虑把Emma当做真正的朋友，可是事情似乎永远都是这样，当Regina准备敞开心扉的时候，她总是会受到伤害，无论伤害她的那个人是出于有心还是无意。

 

_‘你真的是跟你妈妈一样……’_

 

“Re~gi~na~”

 

有个熟悉的声音钻进Regina的耳朵里，那个声音用唱歌的声调喊着自己的名字。

 

_‘我好像听到了Snow的声音……’_

 

“你~在哪里呀~？”

 

声音越来越近，似乎就在自己的房门口。Regina一动不动，脸埋在被子里，两只耳朵却向着声音传来的方向转了转。

 

_‘我一定是产生幻觉了……’_

 

“别害羞Regina~快到我怀里啊不对，快出来~”

 

Regina听到卧室门被打开的声音，然后有脚步声从那个方向传来。她感到一股寒流顺着自己的脊柱扩散到全身，忍不住打了个寒战。

 

_‘我他妈一定是产生幻觉了！’_

 

一只手伸过来轻轻地抚上了Regina的后背，伴随着Snow轻声的哼唱，把Regina从她的“幻觉”中狠狠扯回了现实。一股电流顺着那只手与Regina身体接触的地方蔓延至她的全身，她缓缓抬起了脑袋，僵硬地扭过头。看到了Snow的笑脸，以及她另一只手上晃动着的逗猫棒。

 

“咪嗷！！！”

“Regina！！！”

 

两声尖叫几乎同时响起，然后一道黑影从Regina的房门窜了出去，如同一道黑色的闪电，转瞬即逝。Snow紧跟着那个黑影跑了出来，她眼里写满担忧。

 

“哦，Regina，别害羞啊！我知道你现在需要人照顾，我是真心想要帮你的！”

 

_‘你他妈是想借此机会满足你那些变态的嗜好才对吧！’_

 

躲在沙发底下的Regina愤恨地下定决心，无论发生什么事情都不会从这里出去。她在心里默默祈祷Henry能够来解救自己，甚至想到了Emma。

 

此时在兔子洞酒吧的Emma正一个人喝着闷酒，她忽然感到背后一阵发凉，她回头向身后看了看，总觉得就在刚才，似乎有一只手在自己的后背抚摸了一下。

 

_‘幻觉，我现在都开始产生幻觉了……真好……再喝几杯，什么狗屁魔法诅咒就全消失了！’_

 

“酒保！再来一杯！”


	10. Chapter 10

Snow拿着逗猫棒从二楼下来，在客厅里环顾了一周，以她的经验来判断的话，Regina应该是躲在沙发底下。因为那是离楼梯最近的隐蔽角落，慌不择路的Regina肯定没有别的时间思考隐匿点。

 

“我在魔法森林里躲避你的追杀的那些年可不是白过的哦。”

 

Snow有些骄傲地对着Regina的方向挥了挥逗猫棒。

 

“如果要说我那些年最大的收获，那就是——猎人的直觉。”

 

Snow一边说着，一边靠近了沙发。然后低下身子，对着沙发与地面的空隙轻轻呼唤着。

 

“Regina~你真的不用躲着我，我非常非常百分之一千地愿意为你提供一切帮助，你可以随便使唤我。你难道不想体验一下随意使唤我的滋味么？我以为你会喜欢？”

_‘放屁！我是不会上你这个动物狂热分子的当的，而且，你听得懂我说话么！？’_

 

“Re~gi~na~~~~~”

 

Regina看到一根逗猫棒从沙发的空隙处伸了进来，在自己眼前一晃一晃，她的目光不自觉地盯住了那毛茸茸的快速移动的物体。

 

_‘差点上当！Snow你这个狡猾的母狐狸！’_

 

Regina发现自己居然被逗猫棒吸引了注意力之后，立刻把头埋进了自己的爪子里，她捂着脸告诫自己绝对不能向天性低头。

 

“好吧，你如果不愿意出来，我就不逼你了。”

 

Snow见躲在沙发底下的猫咪严格坚守着防线，于是决定改变作战方案。她站起身，收起了逗猫棒，从自己那个大包里翻出一个塑料包，打开里面是一双毛茸茸的拖鞋。Snow换上拖鞋，自觉在Regina的厨房里倒了一杯橙汁，然后打开了电视，坐在Regina藏身的沙发上面，若无其事地看起了周日档的肥皂剧。

 

_‘……那个动物狂魔想干什么？赖在我家不走了么？Henry到哪里去了？Emma那个不负责任的家伙为什么也不见了？’_

 

缩在冰冷角落的Regina难过地扭了扭身子，想要换个舒服的姿势，可是地面又冷又硬。她想回到自己的大床上，踩在松软的被褥里。此时是正午，窗外的阳光一定是明亮又温暖。

 

_‘Snow你这个魔鬼！’_

 

Regina侧躺在冰冷的地面上打了个喷嚏，她晃了晃脑袋，耳朵耷拉下来，哀悼着自己可怜的命运身心俱疲地陷入了昏睡。

 

\--------------------------------------

“喂？！”

 

Emma的买醉之旅被一声刺耳的手机铃声打断，她粗鲁地接起电话毫不客气地对着话筒喊了一声。

 

“额……Emma？你没事儿吧？”

 

Charming略带犹豫的声音从电话对面传过来。

 

“我很好，咳咳额，有什么事么？”

 

“你妈妈是不是跟你在一起？”

“没，发生了什么？”

“我从母婴交流会回来，看到家里一个人都没有！”

“额，你检查一下冰箱贴或者桌子上有没有她留下的字条之类的？”

“啊我太紧张了没留心，你等一下！”

 

Emma听到电话那头传来一阵混乱的脚步声，夹杂着婴儿的啜泣和男人慌乱的安慰声，Charming的状态让她的心情稍微好了一点，看样子凌乱的不止是自己一个人嘛。

 

“啊我找到了！她果然留了字条！她说她在Regina家，好吧我暂且放心了……”

“什么她去找Regina了？！？”

“啊……是啊……字条上是这么写的……”

 

Emma没跟Charming说再见就挂了电话，转生就往外走。

 

“酒钱记在Ruby账上！”

 

远处在外婆家趴在吧台上发呆的Ruby打了一个喷嚏。

 

\--------------------------------

 

Regina躺在绿色的草地上，有微风拂过她的面颊，她睁开眼看到蓝色的天上飘着一朵朵猫咪形状的白云。阳光透过云朵温柔地洒在自己身上，空气中飘来苹果的清香。

 

_‘啊……天气真好啊……’_

 

苹果的香气里夹杂着甜甜的奶油的气味，啊，是苹果派的味道。有一个声音从遥远的天边传来，呼唤着她的名字。

 

“Regina~Reginaa~Regina~na~~na~a~”

 

_‘是谁在叫我？’_

 

Regina坐起身子，声音跟苹果派香是从同一个地方传来的。她猛地站了起来。

 

“咪啊！”

 

Regina在沙发底下毫无征兆地猛地一站，脑袋撞到了沙发底，她含着泪水趴回了地面，伸出爪子捂着自己的脑袋。刚刚那些美好的画面一下子消失了，世界又变成了灰白黑暗的样子。

 

_‘原来是做梦……嘤嘤我的苹果派……苹果派？’_

 

撞了下脑袋撞飞了睡意之后的Regina放映过来梦中的苹果派香没有消失，正从沙发外面一阵阵向自己飘来。当然没有消失的，还有那个呼唤自己的声音。

 

“Reginaaa~~你饿不饿？饿不饿？我给你做了苹果派哦~~”

 

前爪抑制不住地扶住了额头，Regina忍住痛哭的欲望。她感受到肚子里叽里咕噜烂打转的肠胃脾肚正在叫嚣着向她发出抗议，抗议她竟敢不吃早餐和午饭。

 

“Regina~你出来吃点东西吧，我保证不碰你！”

 

Snow的声音里带着一些恳求的腔调，Regina抽抽鼻子，苹果派的香气再次麻痹了她的神经。

 

Snow端着苹果派蹲在沙发面前，耐心地叫唤着。然后她看到一个黑色的毛茸茸的小脑袋从沙发底下探了出来，然后是两只黑色的爪子，最后Regina终于犹犹豫豫地整只从沙发底下挪了出来。Snow看着那双水汪汪的巧克力色的眼睛，忍不住轻声笑了起来。她把苹果派放在地上Regina面前推了推，饿极了的猫咪终于抵抗不住诱惑走上前低头吃了起来。

 

_‘唔……唔……味道不错，比外婆家的稍微好一些，不过还是没有我做的好。’_

 

Regina埋头品尝着自己最爱的美味，时不时地提醒自己注意仪表，不能狼吞虎咽。

 

_‘等我变回来了，一定要让你们尝尝什么才是真正的苹果派。’_

 

专心吃饭的Regina没有注意到Snow已经悄悄站起身，走到她那个大包面前，从里面掏出了一个空奶瓶。Snow回头望望吃得开心的Regina，嘴角笑开出一朵花。

 

“我去给你准备点喝的。”

 

一转身，她消失在了Regina的厨房里。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Emma一想到Snow跟Regina相处的画面，就觉得心惊肉跳，她冲出酒吧准备跳上自己的小黄车。但是想起自己刚刚喝了不少酒，于是又关上车门转身飞跑起来。她有一种不祥的预感，总觉得如果让猫形态的Regina跟Snow共处一室的话……她也不知道会怎样，但是直觉告诉她——不要让Snow跟Regina单独相处。

 

“不过还好Henry在家，应该不会出什么大事。”

 

Emma一边往Regina家的方向跑，一边天真地安慰着自己。


	11. Chapter 11

Snow哼着小曲儿，在Regina的厨房里冲好了奶粉，在手腕上试了试温度，然后踩着轻快的步伐向Regina走去。Snow等待这一天很久了，在她遥远的记忆里，拥有一只黑猫作为宠物一直是她未尝的夙愿。

 

Snow几乎跟所有的动物都能成为朋友，哪怕是毒蛇鼠虫，她似乎生来对动物们就有着特别的亲和力。但是有一种动物例外，那就是猫。特别是魔法森林里那些天生带有魔力的黑猫，它们从来不像别的动物那样对Snow表示友好。只是永远保持着礼貌的距离，不靠近也不冒犯。没人知道那个心中充满动物爱的Snow从来没有抱过猫……哦，Regina知道。在Snow还是不懂事的小女孩的时候，她曾经向Regina抱怨过。

 

于是看到自己曾经的继母变成了一只猫，Snow感觉上天似乎终于听到了自己的愿望了。

 

她捧着奶瓶走出厨房，看到Regina还蹲坐在盘子面前津津有味地品尝着她迟到的午餐。黑猫的尾巴满足地左右缓缓扭动着，时不时不自觉地发出呼噜噜的叹息声。Snow悄悄走到Regina身后，慢慢蹲下身，观察了半天终于伸出手在Regina光亮的皮毛上轻轻抚摸了起来。

 

沉浸在美味中的Regina没顾上回头看，只觉得身上有一只温暖的手，温柔地为她顺着毛。她开心地哼唧了一声，抬起脑袋蹭着那只手掌眯上了眼睛。

 

_‘等等，我在干嘛？？’_

 

Regina的动作做到一半猛地停了下来，当她意识到，自己已经不自觉地像只真正的猫在人类的手掌底下开始撒娇的时候，她感觉自己全身的毛都竖了起来。她赶紧提醒自己保持清醒，远离Snow的手掌，但是为时已晚，Snow放大的脸已经凑到了自己面前。

 

“哦~~哦~~~Regina~~我就知道你是喜欢我的~~~你果然只是害羞而已~~~~”

 

Snow软绵绵的声音里透着惊喜与爱意，Regina感到恐惧紧紧捏住了自己的心脏。她想起多年前的那个夜晚，那个因为得不到女仆养的猫的青睐的小Snow扑进自己怀里哭泣的模样。她知道Snow对猫咪怀有多大的执念，当Snow的双手笼罩下来的时候，Regina只来得及在脑海里哀嚎一声。

 

_‘这就是命……’_

Snow双手托着Regina的腋下把她抱了起来放在自己腿上，Regina似乎已经放弃了逃跑的希望，乖乖地趴在Snow的腿上。一股暖流用上Snow的心头，她记得自己小的时候曾幻想过当自己有一只宠物猫的时候，准备怎样去照顾它。

 

“我会像疼爱Neal一样疼爱你的~~”

 

Snow把Regina翻了过来肚皮朝上，抱惯了婴儿的右手自然而然地环抱住Regina，然后左手拿起刚刚放在身边地上的奶瓶。Snow低下头看着怀里的Regina对着她做了一个鬼脸。

 

“现在喂你喝奶哦~~小乖乖~”

_‘杀了我，现在就杀了我！’_

 

躺在Snow怀里的Regina想要挣扎，想要逃离这个魔鬼的怀抱。她看着那个奶瓶离自己越来越近，她已经能够嗅到空气中牛奶的气味。

 

_‘你不知道猫不能喝牛奶么？！！’_

_‘等等，你难道想用这种方式间接地谋杀我？’_

_‘住手Snow！住手！别逼我！我不想用我的爪子！’_

_‘不不不快把那个东西拿开！反击啊！Regina！挠她！！’_

 

Regina最终做到的，也只是用两只爪子抵住了靠近自己的奶瓶。

 

她抬头看着一脸笑意的Snow，想起当年那张因为抱不到猫而哭得通红的小脸，不由得心中一软。

 

_‘虽然看到你失望的样子会让我觉得很爽，不过谁让我心怀宽广呢，就满足一次你的愿望好了。’_

 

Regina躺在Snow臂弯里不自然地扭了扭，Snow把奶瓶递到自己嘴边后，她伸出粉色的舌头舔了舔奶嘴，有香甜的牛奶沾上了自己的舌头，于是她张开小口含住那个小小的奶嘴，吮吸了一下，当温暖的牛奶流入口中之后，她忍终于不住继续吮吸起来，两只前爪也不自觉地抱住了瓶身。

 

“Regina！”

 

门口传来一声巨响，Regina家的大门就这样被救世主一脚踹开了。Emma散乱着一头金发，好似一只狂野的金色狮子，她喘着粗气，身上还带着酒精的气味。

 

Snow抱着Regina，Regina叼着奶嘴，四只眼睛好奇地望着Emma。Emma看着眼前的景象张口结舌，她瞧瞧依旧抱着奶瓶‘她刚刚吮吸了一下！’的Regina，又看看一脸疑惑的Snow，然后转过身径直走出了门外。

 

“我好像有点喝多了……”

 

随后砰的一声关上了大门。


	12. Chapter 12

_‘Emma！’_

Regina看到Emma转身关门离开，心里一急把奶瓶往Snow脸上一推，就从她怀里挣脱出来。她看到门边的窗户没有关，于是助跑几步从窗口跳了出去，正好看到Emma晃着脑袋离开的背影。

 

“嗷呜呜！”‘Emma！你给我回来！’

“啊我什么都没看见，我不打扰你们，我现在就离开。”

“咪呼噜噜噜？？”‘你在胡说些什么？’

 

Regina已经绕到Emma面前挡住了她离开的脚步，她蹲坐在Emma面前仰着脖子对着Emma咪咪啊啊地叫唤着。

 

“额……我看你们相处的很好的样子……没想继续打扰。”

“咪啊啊啊呜。”‘事情并不是你看到的那样。’

“哦，我虽然喝了点酒不过我两只眼睛可是看的很清楚。你，Regina Mills躺在我妈妈的怀里！抱着奶瓶！喝奶！”

“嗷嗷哦咪呜呜！？！！”‘你那个神经质的老妈强行喂我喝奶怪我咯！？！！’

“好歹你也反抗一下啊！”

“啊哦咪嗷嗷？嗷啊呜呜啊啊！！！！”‘我这几天过得有多艰难你知道吗？我哪有心情再去做什么徒劳的挣扎！！！！！’

 

Snow打开房门的时候，就看到Emma和Regina一高一低一人一猫在对话。

 

“额……Emma？”

 

“总之那个画面让我的心灵受到了震撼！”

“喵喵咪呜呜呜呜呜呜？！”‘你是想跟我比一比现在到底谁的心灵更受伤么？！’

 

“EMMAAA！！！”

 

Snow超大分贝的喊声震耳欲聋，人和猫都停止了争吵，同时向Snow投去了控诉的眼神。

 

“Emma……你刚刚在跟Regina讲话……”

 

Snow清了清嗓子，手指在Emma和Regina之间摆动了一下。

 

“很显然我们不是在单纯的讲话，我们在争论。”

“呢啊啊喵呜！”‘明明是你在无理取闹！’

“你知道刚刚你有多OOC吗？”

 

“EMMA！！REGINA现在是只猫而你居然在跟她讲话啊啊啊！！！”

 

Snow的吼声振聋发聩，Emma和Regina从刚刚激动的情绪中猛然清醒过来。

 

“R、Regina……说句话……”

“呜咪？”‘Emma？’

 

“天哪！！！”

 

\-------------------------------------

“你到底对我做了什么，我居然能听懂你讲话？可是为什么我听不懂路边的野猫讲话？你听得懂它们讲话么？它们在说什么？我感觉我现在这样对着一只猫说话的样子很傻。”

“咪！”‘闭嘴！’

“好吧…………………………你说Belle那边真的能找到线索么？”

“咪！！”‘闭嘴！’

“…………你就不能换个台词么……”

“喵！”‘安静！’

“……”

 

Emma跟Regina从极度的震惊中缓过神来之后，就决定去找Belle，看看她那边能否从各类书籍以及Rumple的收藏品中找到些能解决问题的方法来。Snow则在接到Charming的电话之后赶回家照顾Neal去了。

 

Regina蹲在Emma肩上闭目养神，她不太想讨论为什么自己突然能跟Emma进行交流这件事，此时她的脑子里那一团乱麻搅得她脑仁疼。

 

叮铃一声门响，Regina睁开了眼睛，她们已经走进了Gold的当铺。Regina一瞬间产生了错觉，她似乎看到了那个身材矮小却拥有着无比强大力量的狡猾的男子站在柜台后面对着她笑。

 

“Emma！真是好久不见，有什么事？咦……你肩膀上那只猫难道就是……”

“额……Belle，没错这就是Regina。”

 

Emma抬手在Regina面前比划了一下尴尬地笑了笑。

 

“看样子那些流言蜚语不是乱讲的哦，你是来查找资料的吗？”

“对，我想看看Gold这里有没有什么相关的书籍之类的，你知道目前这里没有多少人在魔法方面能靠得住的。”

“我整理了一下这个地方，那边有一大箱子魔法书。我觉得你们可能用得到。”

 

Belle领着Emma和Regina走到了当铺的里间，一个古老的紫檀木箱子敞开口放在那里，里面整齐地码放着一本本厚厚的书。

 

“好吧，现在我们有的看了。”

 

Emma扭过头对着Regina叹了口气。

 

“呜……”

 

Regina附和了一声，而Emma的身子却突然僵住了。

 

“Regina？你……你再说句话。”

 

Regina在Emma肩头歪着脑袋满眼疑问，不过还是照着Emma的要求对着Emma喊了一声‘白痴’。

 

“天……到底怎么了？我现在又听不懂你讲话了！”

 

Regina叹了口气，她不知道发生了什么，不过不管发生了什么她一定会找出解决的方法。于是她轻轻一跃，从Emma的肩膀上跳进了那个装着书的大箱子里，她在箱子里转了一圈，抬头冲着Emma叫唤了一声。即使不能再通过语言交流，但是一些简单的肢体语言也能传达信息。Emma很快就理解的Regina的意思，她走过去弯下腰开始一本一本地把那些魔法书从箱子里搬了出来。

 

“Belle，我们可能要在你这里打扰一段时间了。”

“我完全不介意你们的“打扰”，相反，我很乐意跟们一起寻找答案。”

 

Belle说着，也走到Emma面前蹲了下来，两人一猫就这样钻进了书堆里。


	13. Chapter 13

Emma从一开始跟着一起翻找书中的线索，到后来纯粹成为Regina的书童，中间只经历了不到十五分钟的时间。那些魔法书里夹杂着精灵语、黑暗语、西班牙语等等很多Emma不认识的文字，她只是把英文的部分通读一遍，之后就是等着Regina看完然后帮她翻页。

 

Belle坐在旁边时不时抬头看看对面的人和猫，两个都格外安静，Emma盘着腿捧着书坐在地上，Regina则蹲坐在她怀里看。Regina的阅读速度很快，Emma注视着她头部移动的位置，总能在Regina刚好看完一页的时候，抓准时机帮她把书翻到下一页。Belle看着无比和谐的两个人，忍不住悄悄掏出手机对着她们拍了一张照片，想着等Regina恢复成人之后，这个照片一定能成为珍藏品卖个好价钱。

 

_‘我什么时候开始跟Rumple有同样的思维了……’_

 

Belle想起那个被自己放逐的丈夫，心里酸酸的。她收起手机，放下书站起身来。

 

“我去给你们弄点喝的。”

 

不等人和猫回答她就离开了，Emma和Regina继续安静默契地一页页查看，看到一些引起Regina兴趣的关键词的时候她会伸出爪子按住Emma的手阻止她翻页，Emma则耐心地等着她看完。

 

“来，我准备了些茶点。”

 

Belle再次回来的时候端着一个餐盘，里面是一壶红茶和一些曲奇饼干，她把餐盘放在Emma和Regina身边之后转身回到了她之前坐着的那个垫子上。

 

“谢谢。”

 

Emma对Belle投去一个感激的微笑，然后伸手抓了一个曲奇，掰成两半，一半丢进自己口里，另一半她摸索着递到Regina嘴边。黑猫依旧专心盯着眼前书本里的文字，在曲奇靠近自己嘴唇的时候张口吃了进去。

 

时间就这样一分一秒地过去，Emma和Regina的左手边已经堆起了一小堆翻阅过的书。长时间的静坐使Emma感到浑身的肌肉开始僵硬发酸，她扭了扭脖子，听到骨节发出啪啪的声响。

 

“啊咪喵喵，呜咪。” _‘你可别把自己的脖子给扭断了，Emma。’_

“啊，你这也太夸张了，我不过是活动一下筋骨。”

 

Belle从书中猛地抬起头来看着Emma和Regina，见她俩依旧平静地翻着书页，于是她感到自己内心无法平静了。

 

“Emma……你刚刚在跟谁说话？”

 

Emma没有抬头，她们正在翻查的这本书那些看不懂的文字比较少，而且好多地方注释比较明确，因此Emma的注意力也开始集中到书中去了。

 

“唔……当然是Reggg嘎啊啊阿！！！！”

 

Emma把书一丢，捂着脑袋大叫起来，吓得她怀里得Regina直接跳了出去。

 

“咪啊啊咪！！” _‘你有病啊！’_

“Regina我又能听懂你讲话了啊啊啊啊！！！”

 

Emma一脸惊恐的样子，她感觉自己要疯了。

 

“咪哦米哦……” _‘好像确实是这样的……’_

“怎么回事！？谁来给我解释一下！？”

 

Belle看这情况立刻被勾起了强烈的好奇心，她爬过去抓着Emma的胳膊兴奋地晃了晃。

 

“你能听懂猫讲话？”

“不是猫！是Regina！”

“可是Regina就是猫啊！”

“不是，我只能听懂Regina讲话，别的猫讲话我听不懂。”

“那Regina能听懂别的猫讲话吗？”

“额……Regina你能听懂别的猫讲话吗？”

 

两个人一起把头转向Regina，Belle脸上的表情好似发现新玩具的孩子，而Emma则是神态庄重地表现着她的好奇。Regina忽然产生了一种前所未有的无力感，当年被Owen绑在台子上电击的时候都没有过的无力感。她抬起爪子捂住脸，痛苦地哀嚎了一声。

 

“咪啊啊啊啊啊啊咪？” _‘你们关注的重点是不是有点不对？’_

“嗷喵咪咪咪啊咪啊” _‘我当然能听懂别的猫讲话我甚至能听懂所有的动物讲话’_

“咪咪哦哦嗷嗷嗷喵” _‘我回答完了可以回到正题了吗？’_

 

Regina斜着眼睛盯着眼前的两个人，见Belle满眼期待地盯着Emma，Emma于是转过头耐心翻译起了Regina刚刚说的话，Regina有一种预感，她的猫生会很漫长。

 

\-------------------------------

 

Henry书包里装着跟同学一起完成了的作业，同学的妈妈开车把他送到家门口就离开了，他转身冲到家门口打开门，祈祷着不要看到人猫大战的画面。结果他看到的只有空荡荡的客厅，妈妈和外婆都不见了踪影。Henry紧张了起来，掏出手机就给Snow打电话，不过电话被直接转移到了语音信箱。于是他只能拨了Emma的号码，希望自己没有打扰到Emma的“个人时间”。

 

\----------------------------------

 

“对，我们回到正题，应该搞清楚你到底是怎么听懂Regina讲话的！”

 

Belle提出了她的想法，Emma随即在一边点头附和。

 

_‘这两个人是白痴吗？正题当然是怎么把我变回人啊！’_

 

Regina感觉胸中有一股火焰开始燃烧起来，她才不管Emma能不能听懂自己讲话呢。

 

_‘我记得我上一次说人话的时候你好像都没听懂，现在怎么开始关心起猫语来了？’_

 

“我知道了！一定是这些曲奇！”

 

Belle扑过去把餐盘里的曲奇饼干捧了起来端详着。

 

“你刚刚跟Regina吃了同一块曲奇！”

“可是在吃曲奇之前我也出现过能听懂Regina讲话的情况……”

“什么时候？”

“来你这之前，我在喝酒，然后额……说来话长，反正等我找到Regina的时候我就能听懂她说话了。”

“嗯……那个时候你有没有跟Regina一起吃了什么东西？”

“没有，Regina在喝牛奶，而我之前在喝酒……等等……Regina！是Snow给你冲的牛奶吗？”

 

Regina自顾自地舔起了爪子，她不想理会眼前两个神经病，她不认为这两个人有能力解释清楚当下发生的任何状况。Emma见Regina不回答，自动当做Regina默认了她的问题。

 

“Snow给Regina喂了牛奶。”

 

Emma转过头一脸严肃地对Belle宣布。

 

“什么？！Snow喂Regina喝奶！？”

“你的重点能不能不要那么奇怪！我是说Snow给Regina喝的牛奶一定是她自己带过去的奶粉冲的，Regina家没有牛奶也没有奶粉。你要知道，牛奶这个东西她从来都是现买现用的。”

“咦，你怎么会知道道？”

 

Regina走到Belle之前坐的垫子上，侧躺下去，然后继续梳理着自己身上的毛发。她已经放弃对眼前两个人的争论吐槽了，她觉得这是对生命的浪费。

 

“咳咳！讲重点，重点是我去喝酒之前也在Snow家，用她家的奶粉冲了牛奶！”

“从某种意义上来说你们相当于喝了同一杯牛奶……”

“然后我就听懂Regina讲话了……”

“所以重点果然是……”

“曲奇！”

 

此时Emma的电话忽然响了起来，烂七八糟的重金属音乐在空气中乱窜，震得趴在一边垫子上的Regina炸起了身上的毛。

 

“喂？！”

“老妈！我妈妈和外婆不见了！”

“冷静！Henry，你妈妈现在跟我在一起，你外婆应该是回家了。”

“哦天哪，你们离开家为什么不给我留个字条！”

“这个……那个……因为发生了很多事情……总之等我们回家再跟你说细节！”

 

Emma挂了电话站起身，快走两步到了Regina面前，弯下腰把她钩了起来，然后撩开门口的帘子。

 

“Belle，我们得先回家，那些书麻烦你收拾一下，我们明天再来看剩下的部分！”

“Emma！你让Regina再吃半块曲奇啊！我刚刚吃了另一半！我也想听懂Regina讲话啊？”

 

Belle的喊声被Emma抛在了脑后，Henry在电话里惊慌失措的声音让她有些愧疚，再加上过了晚餐时间，肚子早就闹腾起来了。Regina被Emma夹在胳膊里，两只前爪耷拉在她的小臂上，下半身垂在空中晃荡着，她从半小时之前就已经放弃一切无谓的挣扎了。

 

_‘等我变回人，就带着Henry离开这里，我绝对要带着Henry离开这里！’_


	14. Chapter 14

折腾了一天的Regina跟Emma都精疲力竭，随便点了个pizza外卖。由于第二天是周一，Emma还有警长的工作要做，于是当晚就决定带着Regina跟Henry一起搬到自己的公寓去住。那边离警局近，方便Emma上下班。Regina对此并没有提出什么反对意见，虽然她更喜欢自己柔软的大床，不过考虑到Henry需要成年人的照顾，于是同意了Emma的提议。

 

感谢外婆家的pizza，Emma一整晚都能顺利跟Regina进行交流，虽然这让吃了同一个pizza却依旧听不懂Regina的喵语的Henry表示有些嫉妒。

 

“睡觉时间！”

 

Emma扛着大包小包一脚踹开自家公寓的大门之后，就直奔卧室去了。Regina跟在后面看着陈设简单空旷的公寓，没有她想象中的凌乱，这的确让Regina小小地惊喜了一下。她回过头看了看Henry，想到自己不能跟他说晚安，不能帮他掖被子，Regina心里就有些难过。

 

“妈妈，我相信老妈一定有办法解除你的诅咒的。”

 

Henry蹲下来，伸手为Regina顺了顺毛，然后低下头在她的额头吻了一下。一人一猫就这样对视了一会，但是什么都没有发生。

 

“唔，好吧，也许我的真爱之吻威力还不够……”

 

Henry叹了口气，起身往自己的房间走去，回过头对着Regina挥了挥手。

 

“晚安，妈妈，一切都会好起来的。”

 

Regina蹲坐在原地，看着Henry紧闭的房门，心里有些抑郁，不过这些负面的情绪很快就被恐惧感取代了。

 

“Regina，走洗澡去！”

 

Emma穿着浴袍，拿着一块大毛巾从卧室走了出来。

 

“咪哦嗷？” _‘洗、洗澡？’_

“对啊，忙了一天，出了一身汗啊，我已经放好水了。”

“呜咪咪喵啊唔……” _‘你先洗，我待会再……’_

“别闹，你自己能洗澡么？哦对我知道猫咪洗澡都是自己舔的……别告诉我你真的准备自己舔一舔就睡了？”

“咪啊！” _‘谁跟你说我自己不能洗的！’_

“我不信啊我不信，累死了，我现在只想赶紧洗完睡觉。所以别耍小孩子脾气啦，走走走洗澡去。”

 

Emma不再等Regina的回答，直接走过去弯腰抱起Regina就往浴室走。

 

“啊啊啊啊啊喵哦哦哦！！！” _‘放开我啊你这个变态！！！’_

 

Regina在Emma怀里猛烈地挣扎起来，她伸着爪子疯狂地往Emma脸上挠，Emma双手牢牢地卡在Regina的咯吱窝底下，把她举得离自己远远的。无论Regina怎么扭动身体，都没办法够到Emma。

 

“洗个澡而已啦，你干嘛那么紧张？还是说你变成猫之后就真的跟猫一样讨厌洗澡了？”

“啊啊喵哦哦哦！！” _‘我紧张的不是洗澡这件事！’_

“那是什么啦？”

“咪呜哦哦噢噢！” _‘是跟！你！一！起！洗！这件事！’_

 

Emma愣了一下，看到挂在自己双手间的黑猫一脸不自然的样子，她想像如果猫也会脸红的话，Regina现在一定红得跟她的苹果一样。

 

“哈哈，你是不好意思了吧？放心，反正你现在是猫，我又看不到你什么……再说了，之前该看的都看到了。”

 

Emma后半句话的声音变得很小，仿佛只是说给自己听的，不过她低估了猫咪的听力。

 

“啊啊啊啊啊咪！！！！” _‘你要是再提起那件事小心我咬你啊！！！！’_

“好啦好啦，这一次我让你看回来，不就扯平了嘛！”

 

Emma不再犹豫，快走两步到了浴缸边，把Regina往温暖的水里一放，黑猫立马紧紧扒住浴缸防止自己滑下去，紧接着就感觉水位忽地上升，Emma已经脱掉浴袍跟着一起泡进了水里。

 

“呼啊……真舒服啊……”

 

Emma靠着浴缸满足地叹了口气，透过水蒸气对着全身僵硬的Regina挤了挤眼睛。Regina死死扒在浴缸边，她满眼都是Emma白花花的身体，只觉得自己脑海里一片混乱，她急促地呼吸着，感觉浴室里的氧气有些不够用。

 

一只手从水底伸过来，轻轻托住了她的肚子。

 

“放松放松，你不会真的像猫一样怕水了吧。我在呢，不会让你呛着的。”

 

Emma一边说着，一边用空着的另一只手轻轻地揉着Regina背上的毛。腹部那只托着自己的手无意间触碰到了不该碰的地方，Regina感觉自己紧绷的神经啪的一声断掉了，她再也无法控制内心喷涌而出的也不知是愤怒还是恐慌还是难为情的复杂的感情，终于对着房顶发出了一声凄厉的惨叫。

 

“咪啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

 

Henry听到Regina那穿透力极强的尖叫，吓得从自己得卧室跑了出来，他冲到浴室门边敲打着门。

 

“老妈！妈妈！发生了什么事？！？”

 

浴室里几声哗啦啦的水响后，隔了几秒钟门被打开了，一只湿漉漉的黑猫唰地窜了出来，顺着Henry的腿三两步就跃到了他的怀里，Henry看着自己湿掉的睡衣和明显被吓得失去自我得Regina，忍不住对Emma抛去了责备的眼神。

 

“我只是开个玩笑而已……”

 

Emma讪笑着，她没想到Regina的反应那么剧烈。

 

“老妈，虽然妈妈变成了猫的样子，不过她不是真的猫啊。”

 

Henry用膝盖都能猜到一定是Emma强拉着Regina一起洗澡了，他幻想了一下那个画面，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

 

Emma看着眼中含泪的Regina，那神情仿佛被非礼的少女，恐惧中还带有一丝愤怒，一时间Emma心中只剩下愧疚了。

 

“对不起，Regina……”

 

在吹干了Regina的毛，给她专门削了一个蜜脆苹果并按要求切成很小的小方块，外加一套完整的猫咪按摩之后，Regina终于决定稍微原谅Emma一点了。

 

“咪呜呜呜。” _‘以后洗澡你只用帮我把水放好就行。’_

“遵命，女王陛下。”

“咪咪呜呜呜呜。” _‘我不用你那个浴缸，你把洗手池洗干净了给我用。’_

“没问题，女王陛下。”

 

Henry换了一身睡衣，看看桌上的时钟已经十点半了，他很少这么晚睡过。想到第二天还要上学，他痛苦地呻吟着要求Emma给他买冰激凌作为补偿。Emma顶着Regina目光的压力答应了Henry之后，男孩蹦跳着给两位妈妈一人一个飞吻回房休息了。

 

“那么，我们也休息吧。”

 

Emma征得女王大人的同意之后，毕恭毕敬地把她捧起来，走进了卧室。她把Regina轻轻放在自己的床上，黑猫的爪子触碰到柔然的被褥之后，就欢快地打起了呼噜。

 

_‘感觉Emma的床铺也不赖嘛。’_

 

她伸展了一下四肢，爬到床的正中间，躺了下去。正当她准备闭眼休息的时候，感觉床垫向下一沉，Emma也上了床。

 

“咪哦哦嗷？！” _‘你干嘛？！’_

“额……睡觉啊。”

 

Emma一脸理所当然的样子让Regina有点抓狂。

 

“嗷喵哦哦哦！” _‘可是我已经在床上了！’_

“哦女王陛下，您不会想让我不睡自己的床去睡沙发吧？”

 

Emma坏笑着往Regina的方向挪了挪，然后假装要伸手去搂Regina。

 

“咪呜嗷嗷嗷！” _‘你别过来！’_

“唔，可是怎么办才好呢，床就这么大，你在正中间我不搂着你就睡不好啊。”

 

Regina愣了一下，然后愤愤地站起身往左边走了两步，然后狠狠地坐了下去，背对着Emma团起了身子，再也不理会她。

 

Emma看着赌气的黑猫，轻声笑了笑，回头关上灯，钻进了被窝里。一人一猫很快就都陷入了黑甜的梦乡。


	15. Chapter 15

Emma开着她的小黄车，Regina蹲坐在旁边副驾驶上的儿童座椅里，一脸阴郁的模样。

 

“哦，Regina，别臭着一张脸~你看今天天气多好~”

“咪呜哦呜呜噢噢噢噢！” _‘如果你不逼我坐进这个愚蠢的椅子里我可以考虑开心一下！’_

“我这是为你的安全着想啊！万一出个车祸什么的，你那么小小的一只，安全带可保护不了你。”

“咪嗷呜哦呜呜。” _‘你可以闭上你的乌鸦嘴么？’_

 

Emma来不及回答，就听见一声刺耳的刹车，一辆小轿车从路边猛地窜了过来。Emma没有感受到撞击带来的疼痛，只听见一声巨响，自己就陷入了一片黑暗中。

 

她努力睁开自己的眼睛，想看看身边的Regina有没有受伤。

 

_‘希望儿童座椅能起到点保护作用。’_

 

Emma想到Regina那小小的身体一定承受不起这么大的冲撞力度，她所有的心思都放在了担心Regina上，没有意识到自己胸前那沉重的压迫感已经使她的呼吸变得困难起来。她看不见也听不见，只觉得自己被紧紧地挤压在方向盘和座椅之间。她吸进肺部的空气一次比一次稀薄，Emma渐渐绝望起来，她不知道自己被困在车里多久，不知道Regina是否安全。她想到如果这次自己就这么死去，Henry一定会很伤心，还有Snow和Charming，还有，也许Regina身上的诅咒就会跟着自己的声明一起消失了吧？

 

她想着Regina，Regina生气的样子，Regina开心的样子，Regina变成猫的样子，Regina从猫变回人的瞬间。

 

Emma Swan，在她生命终结的时候，脑子里想的全是Regina Mills。<完>

 

_‘啊我呸！！！！’_

 

Emma在脑海里大喝一声，她堂堂救世主怎么能这么简单地就死了！自己才30岁正是人生的巅峰！她还要看着Henry上大学，看着小Neal长大，还有最重要的，帮Regina解开诅咒。咦说到Regina，她似乎感到Regina毛茸茸的尾巴在自己的脸上扫来扫去。

 

_‘Regina还活着！她没事！’_

 

Emma想抬手去抚摸一下那只对自己不离不弃的猫咪，可是双手沉重得仿佛灌了铅。胸口的压迫感让她无法顺畅地呼吸，Emma感觉自己又要陷入昏迷，只是黑猫的尾巴不停地往自己脸上轻轻拍打着，好像在提醒自己不要睡过去。Emma心里有些感动，她稍微动了动脖子，猫咪尾巴上的毛戳到了她的鼻子。

 

“阿嚏！”

 

Emma在睡梦中打了一个喷嚏，然后迷迷糊糊地醒了过来。她盯着房顶，感觉自己似乎做了一个很可怕的恶梦，梦里她出了车祸，被卡在了汽车里几乎喘不过气。

 

_‘怎么醒过来了还喘不过气？’_

 

Emma半眯着眼有点不明白状况，梦境太真实，现在胸口都还有那梦里那种压迫感的幻觉。一条黑色的尾巴嗖地一下扫到了她的脸上，Emma抬起头顺着那条尾巴望过去，见到Regina团在自己胸口，睡得正香。尾巴时不时地甩一甩，偶尔会打到自己得脸上。

 

“我可算知道那个恶梦的来源了……”

 

Emma往枕头上猛地一倒，她的动作让熟睡的Regina稍微有一点醒来的迹象。黑色的猫咪闭着眼打了个哈欠，把头埋进了Emma柔软的胸部蹭了蹭，然后舒服地翻了个身趴在了Emma双峰之间。

 

“Regina……喂……醒醒……”

 

Emma有点不知所措，她知道Regina被吵醒之后会有很可怕的起床气。但是她感觉自己可能是被Regina当床垫压了一整晚动惮不得，全身的肌肉叫嚣着对她发出了抗议。她伸出手，在Regina的鼻尖轻轻点了一下。黑猫耸了耸鼻子，然后缓缓睁开了眼睛。

 

“咪……”

“Regina……你压着我胸了……”

“喵……”

 

黑猫眨了眨眼，然后低头看了看自己趴的位置，又抬头看了看Emma。

 

“喵呜！！”

 

炸了毛猛然跳下床的Regina一溜烟窜进了洗手间，Emma用手肘撑着自己半躺在床上，看着Regina的背影笑了起来。她打赌，即使Regina现在是猫咪，看不到她脸上的表情，但是她那双会说话的眸子里绝对写满了“害羞”两个字。

 

“你真是，越来越可爱了啊……”

 

Emma低声说着，仿佛是在自言自语。

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

早餐桌上的气氛有点尴尬，Henry看着格外安静的两位妈妈，心里有些怀疑。

 

“老妈……你们昨晚……没发生什么吧？”

“噗……”

 

正在喝牛奶的Regina呛了一下，她立刻抬起爪子揉起了自己的鼻子，低着头不跟任何人有目光接触。

 

“唔，没有啊，一切正常。”

 

Emma淡定帝吃着自己的面包，在Regina扭头看自己的瞬间，从自己嘴角叼着的大块面包上撕下来一小片塞进了Regina嘴里。

 

“吃一口，不然我听不懂你讲话。”

 

出乎Henry的意料，Regina居然没有反抗，就着Emma的手指把面包吃了进去。Regina粉粉的舌头刮到了Emma的食指，上面的倒钩挠得她心里痒痒的。Emma不由得幻想，Regina真正的舌头舔到自己会是什么感觉。

 

_‘嘶！我在胡思乱想些什么？一定是昨晚没睡好一定是昨晚没睡好！’_

 

Emma抖了抖，赶紧收回视线，专心吃起面包来。Henry不再理会诡异的两个人，背起书包催促着Emma送自己上学。

 

在把Henry送到学校之后，Emma载着Regina到了Gold的当铺，她放下Regina准备回警局上班。

 

“诶，如果有什么新发现，让Belle给我打电话。”

“咪喵……” _‘嗯……’_

“额……那，一会见。”

“咪呜……” _‘一会见’_

 

Emma看着Regina用两只前爪把当铺的门推开一小缝，然后闪了进去。接着听到了Belle惊喜的声音从里面传来，她摇了摇头，想着那个书虫肯定会缠着Regina让她跟自己分享同一块曲奇。

 

“只有我能听懂她讲话哦，Belle。”

 

Emma转身上了小黄车，期待着Regina能够在Rumple的那堆魔法书里有所发现。


	16. Chapter 16

“Regina～？”

 

黑猫埋头在书本里不理会Belle的呼唤，只有在她需要书翻也的时候才会抬起脑袋来瞄一眼Belle，Belle无奈地伸出手帮她翻了一页之后接着契而不舍地举起半块曲奇。

 

“Regina，你就吃一口嘛，就一口？”

 

_‘我就算把整盘曲奇吃完了你也听不懂我讲话的，书虫。’_

 

黑猫翻了个白眼，再度回到知识的海洋里去了。

 

Belle失望地叹口气，抱起装着曲奇的盘子，挪到了Regina身边蜷起膝盖委屈地一口一口吃着。

 

_‘你的星星眼对我一点用都没有。’_

 

Regina脑海中不自觉地浮现出了Emma那双可怜兮兮的绿色的眼睛，当Regina发现自己不自觉地笑了起来的时候心惊地抖了抖耳朵。

 

_‘这一定是诅咒的副作用！’_

 

\-------------------------------

 

下午的时候，Emma接到了Belle的电话。Regina叼着 Belle的手机在她腿上蹭了半天Belle才反应过来她的用意。

 

“我第一时间就赶过来了！”

 

Emma推开当铺的门，径直走进了里间，看到Regina一脸严肃地蹲坐在一本巨大的牛皮书上面，书页敞开着，应该是她在其中发现了什么重要的线索。

 

“Regina，你发现了什么？”

“咪咪喵呜呜喵。”

“你是说这本书里有可以解开诅咒的东西么？”

“喵喵”

“我看看，是什么？”

 

Emma说着快步走了过去，在Regina面前蹲了下来，Regina则用爪子指着那几行重要的文字，谢天谢地那是用英文书写的。

 

Belle在一边端着一盘残留的曲奇，张着嘴一脸惊讶地看着眼前的人和猫。

 

“Emma，你……你都没吃曲奇，怎么能听懂Regina讲话？”

“额，我现在听不懂啊。”

“可是你们刚刚明明在对话……”

“这个……联系情景也能猜到她大概在表达些什么的吧。”

 

Emma说得理所应当，随即站了起来从Belle怀里的盘子里拿了两块曲奇的碎块，自己吃掉一块的同时转身随手把另一块喂给了Regina。黑猫伸出舌头把曲奇卷进口里，舌头碰到Emma的手指的时候Emma倒抽了一口冷气。

 

“喵哦哦哦哦，呜咪。” _‘看不出来你还是有点脑子的嘛，Emma。’_

“咳咳哈哈，那必须的。”

 

Emma把刚刚心中莫名的悸动压了下去，低下头继续阅读起刚刚被打断的文字。

 

“这上面写的是变形咒的解除法……除了施咒者本人外，还可以用这种药水来解除……”

“咪喵嗷呜呜。” _‘我们现在唯一要做的就是收集这些材料然后调配药水。’_

“纯洁者的眼泪，忠诚者的毛发，愚昧者的鲜血以及龙的鳞片…前三个我内心都有对应的选择了但是龙的鳞片不好找啊…”

 

Emma皱起了眉头，一边怨念曲奇的Belle也关切地蹲了过来。

 

“咪咪唔呜喵，喵嗷嗷啊。” _‘这一项你不用担心，我的地下室里还是有一些必要的收藏品的。’_

 

Regina自信满满地挺起了胸膛，她感觉自己回归人类的日子不远了。她最后看了一眼踩在脚下的魔法书，那个药水的配方的每一个字她都深深刻在脑海里。然后黑猫扭了扭臀部，嗖地一下跃到了Emma的肩头。

 

“嗷嗷呜喵！呜咪嗷嗷！” _‘出发！我的坐骑！’_

“什、什么鬼？”

 

Emma一边笑着一边站了起来，看到Regina眼中燃烧的火焰，她自己也稍微被这种气氛感染了，不由得把脊梁挺得更直了一些。

 

“冒昧问一句，你们接下来要准备做什么？”

 

依旧蹲在地上的Belle还是不肯放下她那盘只剩下残渣的曲奇。

 

“喵噢噢噢咪！” _‘去弄哭Neal ！’_

“去弄哭Neal……喂！Regina！那时我弟弟诶！”

 

Emma无脑地重复了Regina豪迈的宣言之后才反应过来有些不妥，黑猫则不理会她的抱怨，抬起小爪子在她肩上用力一踩，然后伸出一只前爪指着前进的方向。

 

“咪噢噢噢噢噢！嗷嗷！” _‘前进！骑士！’_

 

她已经迫不及待要解除这该死的魔咒了。

 

Emma回头对着Belle挥了挥手，转身带着 Regina离开了。

 

Belle遗憾地看着她们的背影，低头瞅瞅盘子里的曲奇渣，远远地还能听见人和猫的对话传来。

 

“我们可不可以不欺负Neal？”

“喵咪啊啊呜。”

“我知道我知道，但是这样很不厚道喂，考虑一下别的人选？”

“喵噢噢噢噢噢噢”

“我妈妈就不错啊……哎呦好啦我错了别挠我别挠我…”

 

……

 

“看样子重点不是曲奇啊……”


	17. Chapter 17

Emma带着Regina敲开了自家父母的门，Snow开门时看到Emma肩上的Regina，立刻绽放了心花怒放的笑容。

 

“哦嗨~Regina，好久不见~”

“你昨天才从她家回来，妈妈。”

 

Emma抬手在Regina的耳朵上挠了挠以示抚慰，黑猫不自觉地就眯上眼在Emma指尖蹭了蹭。

 

“哦，有句老话，叫做一日不见如隔三秋。”

 

Snow尴尬地清了清嗓子。

 

“额，是这样的咳，爸爸在么？”

 

Emma感觉到Regina用尾巴在她后背轻轻敲打着，提醒她安计划行事。

 

“Charming~亲爱的~你女儿找你~”

“哦，实际上，我是来找你们俩的。我有件事……”

 

Charming系着围裙从Snow身后探出一个头来，疑惑地望着Emma。

 

“你看，是这样的咳，额自从弟弟出生之后，你们俩有多久没有一起出去额比如约个会啊吃个烛光晚餐什么的……了？”

“啊……”

 

Snow跟Charming对视了一下，不太明白女儿要表达什么。

 

“是这样的嗯……那个……嗷！”

 

Regina的爪子隔着Emma肩上薄薄的布料用力地抠了她一下。

 

“我这边有两张电影票但是我找不到人陪我看这是一部爱情电影Henry完全不感兴趣所以我打算请你们两个去看电影当然了我已经帮你们在外婆家订了桌子晚饭钱算在我头上Neal交给我来照顾就行了放心Henry今晚要去Grace家住没错就是疯帽子先生家的女儿所以你们是同意还是不同意？”

 

Emma一口气背完了之前打好的草稿，心里还扑通扑通的跳着。Snow跟Charming看着她眨着眼，漫长的沉默过后，Charming终于开了口。

 

“你说，你会来照顾Neal？”

“是的没错”

“那我们走吧Charming！”

 

Snow从震惊中回过神之后，转身把Charming身上的围裙扯了下来，然后冲进屋子里拿上背包和两人的大衣，最后冲到Neal的婴儿床前对着熟睡的婴儿的额头印下一个湿漉漉的吻。最后拉着Charming，从Emma手中抢过电影票，消失在了夜色中。Emma张口结舌站在原地，她没想到居然这么顺利就把自己的父母给支开了。

 

呯的一声门响，Emma回头发现Regina已经从自己肩上跳了下去，把门给推上了。然后黑猫迈着修长的步子着来到了Neal的床前，纵身一跃，跳上了婴儿床的护栏。Regina低头看看熟睡的婴儿，再抬头看看Emma。

 

“好吧，呼，深呼吸……这不是什么坏事……只是几滴眼泪而已……”

 

Emma低声自我安慰着，从包里掏出一个带着塞子的玻璃试管。然后走到了Neal的床前，伸出手在弟弟的脸颊上轻轻戳了戳。婴儿扭了扭脸蛋，睡眠被打扰之后似乎有点不开心，不过他没有醒来的迹象。

 

Emma觉得自己简直就是个恶魔，在欺负手无缚鸡之力的婴儿的道路上，越走越远。她感觉自己都快哭了，于是抬起头看了看Regina。黑猫似乎感应到她的目光，也抬头看了看她。Emma没有从Regina的眼睛里看到她索求的安慰，只看到了深深的鄙视。然后下一秒，黑猫抬起了爪子，啪叽一下拍在了Neal的额头上。Emma惊恐地低头去看，婴儿粉嫩的额头并没有被抓伤，她松了口气。但是紧接着，就看到Neal睁开了眼睛。

 

“哇！！！哇啊啊啊！！”

 

Neal王子的哭声用惊天地泣鬼神来形容也不为过，Emma手忙脚乱地打开试管塞子，伸到Neal脸颊边，顺利地接到了几滴眼泪。收起试管，然后立刻把弟弟抱了起来轻声哄着，Regina则蹲在一边歪着头看着她的一举一动，神态中并没有表现出任务完成的惊喜。

 

“喵咪咪唔？” _‘你在做什么？’_

“啊你看不到么？我正在哄我弟弟，我们刚刚把他弄哭了！”

“喵哦，哦嗷哦唔。” _‘我知道，我是问你刚刚接他的眼泪做什么？’_

“我们不是需要他的眼泪么？”

“啊呜呜咪啊嗷。” _‘谁跟你说我们要他的眼泪了？’_

“你……不对，不是说需要纯洁者的眼泪么？你之前也说了要弄哭Neal……”

“咪啊啊啊呜呜咪咪喵。” _‘我从一开始就没说过Neal是纯洁者。’_

“什么？！？那你弄哭他做什么？！等等！Neal不是纯洁者？连Neal都不纯洁了还有谁是纯洁者啊！？那我们现在来这里是做什么的啊！？”

“喵呜呜喵咪咪咪。” _‘当然是剪你弟弟的头发了还能干嘛。’_

 

Emma突然感觉头有点疼，她不知道这小小的婴儿跟忠诚者怎么挂上钩的，而且刚刚Regina还弄哭了Neal！她一边轻轻晃着Neal小小的身子，一边盯着Regina，用眼神对她进行无声地控诉。Neal的哭声渐渐低了下去，变成了断断续续的啜泣。黑猫看着眼前的两人，然后叹了口气。

 

“喵~~呜呜……咪喵~~喵米哦哦哦喵。” _‘好吧弄哭他是我的不对……这里的纯洁者跟当初Zelena的时间魔咒用到的无辜者不是一个概念。’_

 

Emma抱着Neal走到Snow的床边坐下，难得严肃地看着Regina。

 

“喵咪呜嗷呜，呜咪咪阿迷咪喵啊啊啊。” _‘所有的情感表达都忠于自己的一切本能，人类的婴儿拥有对自然最后的忠诚。’_

“虽然感觉有点牵强，不过你比较有经验……”

“啊喵！喵咪咪咪咪喔喔哦哦！” _‘什么叫牵强！这是真理！’_

“好吧好吧！听你的！所以我只用剪一绺Neal的头发就行了对吧？”

 

黑猫点了点头，Emma叹口气，Neal已经在自己怀里重新睡了过去。这个在危难中出生的小王子，意外地贪睡。Emma把Neal放回婴儿床，从怀里掏出折叠小剪刀，小心翼翼地从Neal的脑袋顶上剪下一小撮胎毛，然后回身从Snow的餐桌上抽了一张抽纸把头发包了起来。

 

“我还是不能释怀，既然只需要Neal的头发，干嘛要把我爸妈支开，更别提你刚刚还弄哭了他！”

“咪呜喵啊啊咪？” _‘你知道昨天Snow对我做了些什么吗？’_

“搞半天你他妈是来公报私仇的啊！？！？！”

“哇！！！”

 

Emma猛然提高分贝的喊声再度吵醒了Neal，可怜的小王子伤心欲绝地痛哭起来。

 

“咪嗷呜哦哦啊啊喵咪咪嗷。” _‘看吧忠于本能的反应，被吵醒了不开心就哭。’_

“什么时候了你还幸灾乐祸！”

 

Emma赶紧把弟弟抱进怀里，继续她的安抚事业。可是婴孩这是第二次被吵醒，他心中氤氲着怒气，怎么都不愿意停止哭泣。Regina看在眼里心中也有些过意不去，于是从婴儿床的护栏轻松跳上Emma的肩上。Emma被吓得打了个激灵，正准备责备Regina，便看到黑猫在自己肩头微微转了转身子，然后伸出尾巴在Neal面前轻柔地晃动着。

 

婴儿看到眼前出现一个从来没见过的毛茸茸的东西，很快忘记了哭泣，他伸手去爪Regina的尾巴，时不时地发出快乐的喊声。

 

Emma回头看Regina，见她神态温柔，似乎看到了十三年前抱着还是婴儿的Henry的那个女人。

 

“咪啊呜呜咪哦哦。” _‘明天去拿纯洁者的眼泪。’_

 

Regina一边逗Neal一边轻声说。

 

“额……纯洁者是谁？”

“喵喵咪。” _‘Pongo’_


	18. Chapter 18

在Neal的折磨下几乎一夜没睡的Emma，看到清晨第一缕阳光照进窗户的时候心中充满了绝望感，新的一天又开始了，她还没睡够。昨晚Snow跟Charming不知道最终跑去哪里厮混，真的一夜都没有回来。Neal见不到父母，于是耍起了赖皮怎么都不愿意回到婴儿床上睡觉，Emma只好一直抱着他才避免了他竭斯底里地哭泣。而罪魁祸首Regina则是看婴儿床空着，自顾自地就跳进去旁若无人地蜷起身子睡了过去。Emma回头看看缩在柔软的被褥里面睡得直打呼噜的Regina，感觉世界特别不公平。

 

总之早晨跟Emma想象中的一样，Snow和Charming回来了，给自己和Regina带了早餐，共享了薯条的人和猫向惊讶的父母解释了Swan-Mills人猫语言系统的工作原理之后，Emma拖着疲惫的身躯跟在Regina身后离开了Snow的家。

 

“我说，Regina，怎么弄到Pongo的眼泪，你有头绪没有啊？”

“啊咪。” _‘弄疼它。’_

“你可真够狠的……”

 

\----------------------------------

 

Archie和往常一样，早起带着Pongo出门散步。在路过外婆家附近的路口的时候，Pongo突然激地叫了起来。Archie冲着Pongo看的方向望过去，见到了小镇的警长和她的猫。

 

_‘她的猫？哦对，是Regina！’_

Archie在心中提醒着自己待会不要说错话，然后向着Emma走了过去。

 

“早上好，Emma，Regina。”

“早上好Archie，嗨~Pongo小亲亲~~~早上好呀~~最近有没有乖乖的呀~~？”

 

Emma礼貌地对Archie点了点头之后就弯下腰跟Pongo玩了起来。

 

“咪啊米哦啊。” _‘真是为难你了还要假装开心地跟这个白痴玩耍。’_

“汪汪！”

 

Pongo在听到Regina咪咪呜呜的声音之后，对着Regina轻轻叫了两声算是回答。Emma从Regina的语言中听出一些不对劲来，但是看到晃着尾巴眼神中透着兴奋的光芒的Pongo，又打消了心中的疑虑。

 

_‘并不是这个世界上所有的人、动物都像Regina那样没意思的嗯！’_

 

Regina走到Emma面前，伸出爪子在她膝盖上拍了拍，丢给她一个鼓励的眼神。

 

“喵唔，咪咪喵。” _‘我去引开Archie的注意力，你按照我说的方法弄眼泪。’_

 

Emma来不及回答，就看Regina迈着妩媚的步子扭到了Archie的脚边，然后黑猫高高翘着尾巴，对着Archie喵喵地叫唤着。Archie看到Regina那双硕大的巧克力色的眼睛，感觉自己心脏都融化了，他从来没有惧怕过这位女王，所以更加不会觉得抚摸她变的猫咪有什么不妥，于是开心地弯下腰揉起了Regina的脑袋。

 

只有Emma蹲在旁边努力掩盖自己脸上抽搐的表情，别人听到的只是普通的猫叫，而Emma听到的却是Regina那低软的声音毫不掩饰地对眼前的人进行着惨无人道的吐槽。

 

_‘发际线比昨天更高了啊Archie·爱狗者。’_

_‘Pongo每天晚上都会偷喝你冰箱里的南瓜汤你知道么？’_

_‘难怪你讲话口气里带着一股狗味，原来是跟Pongo分享口水的缘故。_ ’

 

Emma有点听不下去了，决定快刀斩乱麻。她从口袋里掏出一个空的小药瓶，前晚上装Neal眼泪的试管Regina表示有别的用处，于是只能从Snow家里翻了一个别的容器。

 

Emma转了个身挡住Archie的视线，然后快速伸手揪住Pongo嘴边的一根胡须，用力拔了下来。Pongo发出一声尖利地呜咽，夹着尾巴就要往Archie身边逃。Emma则赶紧扑上去对Pongo又是揉又是抱地安慰着，斑点狗在Emma怀里渐渐冷静下来，看到自己的主人居然没有理会自己痛苦的呼喊，而是专心低头跟那只满口脏话的猫咪聊着天，Pongo听到了自己心碎的声音。

 

Emma在最关键的时刻，用小药瓶接住了Pongo眼中落下的泪。她如释重负地长叹一口气，她放开Pongo，大狗三步两步冲到了Archie身边，并对着Regina很不友好地低吼着。

 

“喵唔，嗷咪咪喵。” _‘你的主人能有幸抚摸到女王的头顶，你该为他感到高兴才对。’_

“呜汪昂？”

“咪。” _‘没错。’_

“嘤嗷嗷呜汪汪！！”

 

不知道两个动物到底说了些什么，Emma只看到Pongo欢快地跳了起来，并且对着Regina无比奉承地摇起了尾巴。黑猫昂着头转过身，留给一人一狗一个冷傲的背影。

 

“Emma，很高兴见到你，还有Regina！祝你们有个美好的一天！~”

 

Archie牵起有些过度兴奋的Pongo，继续他们的散步。

 

Emma见Regina蹲在自己脚跟前，似乎正低头看着什么有意思的东西。于是她也蹲下身去，把小药瓶递到Regina面前。

 

“喏，春节者的眼泪。这下还差愚昧者的鲜血了吧？我们该去找谁？”

“呜咪呜。” _‘不用找了。’_

“额……什么意思？”

 

Regina抬起头，锐利的目光好似两把尖刀直戳Emma的心口。

 

“啊呜喵，喵呜呜啊唔” _‘暂且保密，你把这根Pongo的胡须捡起来。’_

“要那个有什么用？”

 

Emma斜着眼看看刚刚被自己丢在地上的黑色狗胡须，原来Regina一直盯着的是这个东西，猫咪的视力可真好。

 

“米哦。” _‘收藏用。’_

“就跟你收藏龙鳞一样么？”

 

Emma一边伸手捡起黑毛，一边从怀里掏出一包纸巾，抽出一张纸把胡须包了起来。

 

“咪嗷呜呜喵，咪咪嗷。” _‘这两样东西没有可比性的，Miss Swan。’_

“诶诶，怎么我又变成Miss Swan了，对了，你刚刚跟Pongo说了些什么，他怎么突然那么兴奋？”

“咪，嗷呜，哦哦喵咪咪。” _‘没什么，就是告诉他我的真实身份而已，他说他是evilregal的成员。’_

“evilregal？那是个什么鬼？”

“喵咪，嗷啊啊呜呜。” _‘Ruby和狼一起成立的奇怪组织，没什么好研究的。’_

“好吧……”

 

人和猫并肩走着，Emma突然觉得现在的Regina有点怪怪的，但是她说不上那里不对，大概是她突然对自己的问题有问必答并且没有表现出任何嫌弃之情？

 

“我们现在去哪？”

“咪哦哦。” _‘我的地下室。’_

“但是还差一样东西没有收集到啊。”

“啊咪呜。” _‘等到了地下室东西自然就都全了。’_

 

黑猫不再说话，领着Emma往小镇角落的墓地走去。她在脑海里盘算着，地下室里有一个自己的隐蔽的房间，里面还存放着一些衣服，等诅咒解开之后可以穿。然后，然后还有一些要解决的跟Emma之间的个人问题，就等一切都顺利之后再说吧。


	19. Chapter 19

Regina站在Emma肩头，看着她推开自己父亲的棺椁，一股阴冷的气息顺着暴露的阶梯从地下深处窜了上来，她抖了抖耳朵，催促着Emma走了进去。

 

“呐，我能问你个问题么？”

 

Emma扶着两边冰冷的石墙，对着肩膀上那个懒得自己走路的黑猫说道。黑猫没出声，Emma当做她默认了。

 

“魔法森林是不是有很多龙？它们是不是都跟我当时在地下室杀死的那只一样？”

“咪咕唔喵，呜咪咪。” _‘你并没有杀死任何龙，Miss Swan。’_

Regina不再理会Emma的疑惑，而是从她肩上跳了下来，踱着步子走到自己储藏着各种魔法物品的柜子面前。她抬起脑袋，瞳孔在昏暗的光线下张开成一个硕大的圆。

 

“呜咪，咪咪啊喵。” _‘Emma，左上方那个镶着金边的木头盒子。’_

 

Emma顺着Regina的目光望过去，在那个石头格子里，单独安放着一个木盒子。漆黑的盒身上面雕刻复杂的纹样，不知道是什么木料制成的，盒子被细细的金边勾勒出一个精巧的轮廓。

 

“好精致的盒子，里面装的是什么？”

“呜啊咪。” _‘一件礼物。’_

 

Regina凝望着Emma手中那个盒子，思路不由得飘到很远的地方。她想起此生唯一一次成功的离家出走，穿过魔法森林最北边的山脉。想起在暴风雪中快要冻僵的自己，穿着从父亲储藏室偷来的不合身的盔甲，剪短了头发扮成男孩子的样子。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

13岁的Regina，牵着自己从小养大的马离家出走已经三天了。她趁着母亲到邦交的邻国拜访，骑着Rocinante头也不回地向着北放奔去。当她停下来的时候，已经闯进了风雪交加的黑松林。

 

懂事的马儿为了给小主人取暖，躺在地上用自己的身体尽可能多地为她遮挡风雪。

宽大的盔甲没办法地域寒风的侵入，Regina瑟缩着往Rocinante的肚子上靠了靠。

 

“你迷路了么，小家伙？”

 

Regina以为自己被冻出了幻觉，当她抬起头的时候，看到了一双湛蓝的眼睛。她张了张嘴，没说出话来。蓝眼睛的主人靠近了她，弯下腰来向她伸出了手。

 

“来，我带你到温暖安全的地方去。”

 

软糯糯的声音，Regina看清楚了，是一个穿着紫色长裙的高挑女人。一头阳光一样金色的头发在狂风中丝毫不凌乱，女人脸上带着温和的笑容。Regina不自觉地，就抓住了那只白皙的手掌。

 

Regina牵着马安静地跟在蓝眼睛女人的身后，风雪似乎主动为她们让开了道，她一点也没有感觉到刚刚那刺骨的冷。

 

“你家在哪里？也许我能送你回去，小家伙。”

“我不叫小家伙！”

 

倔强的脾气一上来，Regina忍不住回了一句。

 

“哦？那你叫什么名字？”

“Quixote，Don Quixote。”

 

离家出走除了乔装打扮，自然是要有一个相应的假名。

 

Regina脱口而出的，是自己在脑海里幻想过一万遍的名字。当她还很小的时候，父亲曾经跟她讲过骑士的故事。她幻想自己成为一个伟大的骑士，挥舞着宝剑战胜恶龙，人们把她和Rocinante的名字刻在石碑上。 _‘你该有个Lady是不需要舞刀弄枪的，Regina。’_ 幻想总是被母亲严厉的声音打断。

 

“Don Quixote，哦真是个古老的名字，亲爱的骑士先生，我叫Maleficent，这片黑松林的主人，欢迎来到我的城堡。”

 

Maleficent回过身，对着Regina优雅地弯腰行了个礼，她身后魔法般地冒出一座黑色的城堡，高耸入云的屋顶上堆着白色的积雪，从城堡大门蜿蜒而下的石板路从山坡顶延伸到两人的脚下。

 

“哇……”

 

Regina唯一的回答是一声充满惊奇的感叹，Maleficent看着毫不掩饰自己情感的Regina，忍不住轻笑了起来。自己一个人住在这片常年风雪交加的树林，经常会捡到一些冻僵的小动物。有的在她的照顾下恢复生机之后就离开了，有的则留在城堡里成为了她的宠物。不过这么多年，捡到人还是第一次。Maleficent觉得漫长无聊的日子终于多了一些乐趣了。

 

\------------------------------------

 

“Regina！喂喂这里是地球，呼叫Regina，呼叫Regina，你在不在？”

 

Emma的声音把Regina从回忆中扯了出来，她摇了摇头对自己笑了一下。

 

“你在想什么呢，那么入神？”

“咪咪呜啊。” _‘想起一个故人罢了。’_

“是送你这个盒子的人么？”

 

Emma好奇地举起盒子晃了晃。

 

“喵，呜呜喵。” _‘你最好轻拿轻放，里面是我们解开诅咒所需的最后一样材料。’_

“龙鳞？”

 

Emma睁大了眼睛，诚惶诚恐地把木盒子放在了身边的石台上。Regina跳上去，然后开始指挥起Emma来。

 

Emma手忙脚乱地在Regina的号令下，从一堆魔法物品中翻出了一个银制的高脚杯，然后把包里装着Pongo眼泪的小药瓶和抱着Neal头发的纸巾掏了出来，整整齐齐地放在被子旁边。

 

“咪呜。” _‘伸出你的手。’_

 

Regina对着Emma点了点头，Emma毫不犹豫地伸出右手，始料未及地，Regina猛地抬起爪子在她食指指尖上快准稳狠地挠了一下，立刻指尖冒出了血珠子。

 

“啊！！！好疼！！Regina你做什么！！！QAQ”

 

Emma惊叫着，想要把手放进嘴里吮吸，结果被Regina用爪子按住了，然后黑猫刁起她的袖口，把她的手抬到银杯子上方，几滴鲜血滴了进去。

 

“愚昧者的鲜血……Regina！你居然说我是愚昧者么？难道愚昧者不是David么？”

 

Emma终于成功把手指含进嘴里，眼角带泪地控诉着Regina的无情。黑猫走过去用鼻尖碰了碰Emma的鼻尖以示安慰，抬起后腿把Pongo的眼泪和Neal的头发踢到了地上。

 

“喂！这是重要的材料，你干嘛把它们弄到地上！”

 

Emma赶紧弯腰去捡，Regina只是蹲在石台上笑了起来。

 

“咪啊呜呜。” _‘所以说你是愚昧者啊。’_

“这怎么又证明我愚昧了？”

“喵咪咪咪。” _‘即使面对违背常理的事情也选择毫不怀疑地相信我说的每一个字。’_

 

Regina高抬的尾巴在空中扭了扭，然后轻柔地绕到自己的脚边。

 

“喵呜呜咪喵啊呜。” _‘真是令人感动的信任不过某种程度上来说也是最致命的愚昧啊。’_

 

Emma蹲在地上，左手手尴尬地停在半空中，不知道是该捡起那些被Regina踢掉的东西呢还是不该捡。

 

“所以，你让我收好Neal的眼泪跟Pongo的胡须，真正的原因是这两样才是你需要的材料？”

“咪。” _‘对。’_

“那既然这样为什么还要去弄那些有的没的啊！你知道我蹲在那里接一只狗的眼泪看上去像个傻子吗？更别提我还破坏了Neal的发型！哦我的天！Regina，亏我那么信任你！”

“喵咪呜喵，呜咪。” _‘因为我需要一个拥有强大力量的愚者啊，Emma。’_

 

Regina望向Emma的眼睛里充满了真诚，Emma一时间无话可说，只是闷闷不乐地嘟囔着。

 

“你是在夸我还是贬我……”

“咪唔哦哦，喵咪喵。” _‘现在的我没有了你什么都做不了，快点把剩下的材料混合进来把。’_

 

Emma叹口气站起身，从怀里掏出装着Neal眼泪的试管和抱着Pongo胡须的纸巾，小心翼翼打开之后按照Regina的要求按顺序分别放进了银杯里。

 

“喵唔咪，啊啊呜呜。” _‘接下来，是最关键的一步了。’_

 

Regina看着黑色的木盒子，Emma做了个深呼吸，然后打开了黑盒子。有柔柔的淡蓝色光芒从盒子里漏了出来，银色的龙鳞安静地躺在木盒正中央。

 

“这就是龙鳞。”

“喵。” _‘没错。’_

 

_‘而且，是来自最强大的龙的鳞片。’_

 

Regina在心里默念了一句。


	20. Chapter 20

Regina跟着Maleficent顺着青石板路走进了黑色的城堡，一只乌鸦从城堡里飞了出来落在Maleficent的肩上，紫色的女人对着乌鸦耳语了几句，鸟儿就嘎嘎叫着在Rocinante头顶盘旋起来。

 

“Diaval会带你的小朋友到温暖干净的马棚去，那里有新鲜的草料。”

 

Maleficent对着一脸疑惑的Regina解释着，女孩眼中的疑惑立刻变成的惊奇。

 

“你可以跟动物们讲话么？”

“哦，别急着惊讶，我这里还有好多神奇的东西。”

 

Maleficent竖起食指放在唇边，做了一个噤声的动作，然后对着Regina眨了眨眼睛，继续转身带路。Regina感觉心脏扑通扑通直跳，她有些迫不及待地想进到那个（有好多神奇的东西）的城堡一探究竟。

 

“能跟我讲讲你为什么会到这个地方来么？这里已经很多年没有人来过了。”

 

Maleficent领着Regina，城堡两扇巨大的黑门在Maleficent靠近的时候自动打开了，发出一声沉重的金属摩擦声。Regina微微张着嘴，跟在Maleficent身后，眼前一条光亮洁白的大理石地板直通城堡尽头的王座。

 

“嗯……我离家出走来着……”

 

Regina被眼前的景象吸引着，完全不知道自己在说什么，她四处张望着，走廊两边是两排三人合抱那么粗的柱子，高耸至屋顶，上面雕刻着龙的花纹。

 

Maleficent扭过头，从肩膀往回看了看那个穿着不合身的盔甲的孩子，忍不住笑了起来。

 

“告诉我，你为什么要离家出走，骑士先生？”

 

Maleficent再次开口的时候，已经坐在了那个看上去可以旋转的同样雕刻着龙纹的王座上。Regina停在了王座前的台阶下面，分散的心神这时候才猛地收了回来。

 

“额……什么？不、不为什么……”

 

发现居然不自觉地透露了自己小秘密的Regina，有些羞赧，她用手指抠着盔甲肚子上的锈迹，假装很认真地在研究那些斑纹的形状。Maleficent只是笑着不说话，她在这个世界上活得太久，见过太多的人类，他们贪婪、无知、虚伪。而这个喜怒哀乐完全展现在脸上的人类小孩，却有一颗真挚纯洁的心，而且……Maleficent闭上眼深深吸了一口气，这个孩子身上还蕴藏着一股巨大的能量。

 

_‘多么难得啊……’_

 

Maleficent突然产生了把这个小骑士留在身边的冲动。

 

“你去换套干净的衣服吧，你可以洗个舒服的热水澡，还有好吃的茶点等着你。”

 

Regina的胃很是时机地在Maleficent话音刚落的时候发出一声哀鸣，咕噜噜的声响似乎在空旷的大厅里发出了回响。Regina忙捂住自己的肚子，红着脸斜眼偷偷瞄着Maleficent。金发女人仿佛没有听见一般，挂着她万年不变的柔和笑容，冲着城堡屋顶招了招手，Diaval不知从什么地方飞了出来落在了王座的扶手上。

 

“Diaval会带你去你的房间，洗澡的热水已经准备好了，旁边有换的衣服，你去了就知道了。”

 

Regina点点头，乌鸦飞过来落在她头顶，叫唤了两声，Regina似乎听懂了乌鸦的语言，抬起脚就往正确的方向走去。

 

_‘那个女人一定会魔法！’_

 

当Regina目送乌鸦先生离开，脱掉盔甲泡进不知何时准备好的热乎乎的水里之后，她脑海里又浮现出那个有着蓝眼睛的漂亮女人。

 

_‘不过，她并不像母亲那样给人冰冷无情的感觉……’_

 

Regina低着头噘着嘴，抬起脚在水盆里打起小小的水花。

 

_‘也许……并不是所有的魔法都令人感到讨厌……’_

 

\---------------------------------------

 

“我该怎么做？”

 

Emma小心翼翼地把龙鳞从盒子里捧了出来，Regina盯着鳞片看了一会，然后叹了口气。

 

“喵呜咪。” _‘把它捣碎。’_

 

Emma睁大了眼睛，看着眼前散发着淡淡光芒的银色鳞片，突然觉得有些可惜。不过解开Regina的诅咒是最重要的，所以她没有犹豫多久，就转身从Regina的储物箱里翻出了一个金色的杵臼。她回头看看Regina，黑猫点了点头，于是Emma就把龙鳞放进了杵臼里，开始用力碾了起来。

 

“喵唔，咪咪啊。”‘ _把粉末混合进去，然后把那边柜子里的毯子拿过来。‘_

 

Emma把杵臼里的龙鳞粉末倒进了银杯里，很快里面的东西就产生了反应，冒出了一阵阵白色的烟雾。Emma放下杵臼，冲到旁边的立柜面前，从里面翻出一条毯子，再小跑回Regina身边。

 

Regina跳到地面上，Emma轻轻地把毯子披在她身上，然后把银杯放在她面前。

 

“喵咪，咪啊咪咪。” _‘把杯子里的东西撒到我身上，然后就看咱们的运气了。’_

 

Emma点点头，努力平复她那疯狂跳动的心脏，她默默祈祷着这一次能成功解开诅咒，然后拿起银杯，对着Regina小小的身体撒了过去。

 

当银杯里的粉尘碰到Regina的身体的时候，Emma可以感受到周围的空气里忽然间充满了着魔法。黑猫那小小的身体很快被紫色的烟雾包裹了起来，Emma紧张地盯着升腾起来的魔法烟雾。

 

_‘上帝啊，啊拜托这次一定要成功！’_

 

烟雾散去之后，Emma的眼睛依然盯着地面。她没看到那只小小的黑猫，只看到一双赤裸的双脚，然后顺着向上看是光嫩修长的小腿，再往上的风景则被一条黑白相间的毯子遮住了。

 

“Regina！！”

 

Emma终于对上了Regina的视线，那双永远不变的巧克力色眸子，还有微微翘起的嘴角以及嘴唇上那道明显的疤痕。Emma抑制不住自己的激动，跨步上去就把Regina搂进了怀里，她的身体跟还是猫时候一样柔软温暖。

 

Regina闭着眼睛，放纵自己享受了几秒被Emma紧紧拥着的感觉，她喜欢Emma身上茉莉花的香味。

 

“Emma……先别急着高兴。”

 

Regina最终还是开口打破了沉默，她抬手轻轻推了一下Emma的肩，把自己从她的怀里解放出来。Regina紧了紧裹在身上的毯子，然后清了清嗓子。

 

“诅咒并没有完全解开，我可以感觉出来。”

“什、什么？”

 

Emma的笑容凝固在了脸上，她绿色的眼睛里很快就透出了慌乱。

 

“可是、可是我们明明……你、你明明已经变回来了！”

“还记得Blue的魔法么？这跟当时的情况有点类似，不过比那会要强一些。”

“什么意思？”

“不要小看龙鳞的魔力，Miss Swan那是比仙子们的魔尘更靠谱的东西。刚刚的药剂解除了大部分的诅咒，但是解铃还须系铃人，Emma。最后关键的部分，我需要你来解开。”

“可是我不知道该怎么做！”

 

Emma有些气馁，她对魔法一知半解，可是命运似乎总让她背负一些重担。

 

“我们一起想办法，Emma。我现在的状况，至少白天的时候可以保持人类的姿态。太阳下山，我就会变成猫。”

“可是，我们已经翻遍了Gold留下的魔法书，唯一的办法只能解开一半的诅咒。我们到哪里去找别的线索？”

 

Emma苦着脸，拉着自己的头发抱怨着。Regina看着垂头丧气的救世主，眼神暗了暗，然后她伸出一只手按在了Emma的心口，凑到Emma耳边悄声说着。

 

“答案在这里，Emma Swan。”

 

Regina的气息喷在Emma的耳朵上，Emma感觉脖子后面的汗毛全都竖了起来，一股奇怪的感觉从耳朵流遍全身。

 

“额……这里？什么？”

 

Emma支支吾吾地不知道该说什么，而Regina却已经转身离开了。

 

“我去找合适的衣服穿上，今天就先到此为止，Henry还在家等着呢。”

 

Regina的声音远远地传来，Emma站在原地捂着自己的心口。

 

_‘答案……答案是什么？’_

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

晚上Emma提着从外婆家买的外卖，抱着Regina回到自家的小公寓时，Henry已经坐在电视机前等着了。

 

“我以为你们已经解开了妈妈的诅咒？”

 

Henry一脸不可置信地看着Emma怀里的猫咪。

 

“额……因为太阳落山了……”

 

Emma想起黄昏时候身上渐渐开始冒出紫烟的Regina坐在自己的副驾驶座上无奈叹气的样子，以及下一秒从衣服堆里爬出来一脸淡定的黑猫，就觉得有些崩溃。

 

“老妈，你最好解释一下目前的状况。”

 

Henry站起来抱着胳膊，神情严肃地盯着Emma。

 

“哦天啊，你现在的眼神真是跟Regina一模一样！一！模！一！样！”

 

Emma夸张地举起来双手，Regina从她怀里掉到了地上。

 

“咪啊！”

黑猫被突然而来的自由落体下了一跳，随即愤怒地赏了Emma的靴子一爪子。跟五天前第一次爪的三道抓痕交叉起来，在Emma的靴子上组成了一个精致的小棋盘。

 

“Regina！！！！这是我最爱的靴子！！！”

 

黑猫斜眼盯着Emma，然后转身高傲地扭进了厨房，在路过Henry的时候身体轻柔地蹭了一下男孩的腿，Henry礼貌地低下头向Regina问了声好。

 

“老妈，快告诉我到底是怎么回事啦！你们下午明明给外婆打电话说解开了诅咒的！”

“咳是这样的，我们是解开了诅咒，不过没有完全解开。现在你妈妈……额……她只有在太阳升起的时候会保持人类的样子，太阳一落山，她就变回猫了。”

 

Henry张大着嘴，看了看Emma，又看了看厨房的方向，然后努力放低了声音。

 

“这不是跟Fiona公主中的诅咒一样吗？”

“谁是Fiona？”

“额……老妈你看过怪物史莱克么？”

“哦！就是白天是人然后到了晚上就变丑八怪的那个啊！”

“咪？”

 

Regina从厨房走出来，刚好听到Emma的话，立刻眯起了眼睛，竖起背上的毛，一步一步向Emma逼近。

 

“啊哦……”

 

Henry捂着嘴，悄悄地退到了客厅的角落。

 

“Henry！你小子别跑！啊Regina，我没有说你是丑八怪！是Henry！不是，你听我解释！哦天Henry你被关禁闭了！！！Regina你别生气啊！！”

 

Snow跟Charming站在Emma房门外，听着里面传出的各种混乱的声音，不知道是该敲门还是默默转身离开。最终决定等第二天屋里的人都冷静下来之后，再去打扰他们。两人对视一眼，踮着脚尖默默地离开了。 

屋内，一阵混乱之后，Regina成功地跃上了Emma的头顶，扯着她的头发。Henry坐在旁边自觉地吃起了Emma带回来的外卖，一边欣赏着两个妈妈打闹一边拿出手机偷拍。正当他暗自偷乐的时候，鼻子发痒打了一个大大的喷嚏，然后接着又一个、再一个。四五个喷嚏过后，Henry觉得四肢发麻头脑发晕。他抬头看看，发现Emma跟Regina已经停止了嬉闹。Regina不知道什么时候从Emma头上下来，眼神中透着关切，来到Henry面前的桌上。她抬起小小的爪子轻轻地碰了碰Henry的鼻子。

 

“喵啊哇啊哦！”

 

黑猫温柔的眼神在回头对上Emma无辜的脸之后瞬间变成了杀人的眼刀。

 

“额……我不明白你在说什么。”

 

Emma跟Regina从地下室出来之后就一直没有时间吃东西，当然Swan-Mills语言系统就暂时失灵了，但是这并不影响Emma理解Regina的肢体语言，她知道Regina是在责怪她没有照顾好Henry，让儿子感冒了。不过心虚的Emma本着懂装不懂能逃则逃的原则，打着哈哈企图蒙混过关。

 

“阿嚏！”

 

Henry的喷嚏拯救了沐浴在刀光下的Emma，Regina回过头心疼地望着Henry，满眼都是无能为力的焦躁。

 

“妈妈，别担心，大概是Grace的感冒传染给我了，别责怪老妈啦。我早点休息明天就会好的！”

 

Henry伸开胳膊拥抱了一下Regina小小的身体，Regina叹了口气，不知不觉间儿子已经长大懂事了，她略感自豪地抬起两只前爪搂住了Henry的脖子。

 

夜晚是宁静的，因为人和猫经历了一整天的奔波已经身心俱疲。Regina没有多抱怨就径直爬上Emma的床，团在自己前一晚睡的那个位置。Emma则难得细心地把Regina之前穿的衣服在床边的凳子上放好，方便她天亮变回人的时候穿上。


	22. Chapter 22

 

天蒙蒙亮的时候，Emma从熟睡中惊醒，她感觉身边躺着的人从床上弹了起来，睁开眼睛的时候只来得及看到一个赤条条的背影消失在浴室门口。Emma揉着眼睛坐起来，听见有哗哗的水声从浴室传了出来。她盯着浴室的门有些出神，忽然想起前几天自己拖着Regina一起洗澡的画面，后知后觉地脸颊发烫。

 

Emma捂着脸发呆，在床上不知坐了多久，终于听到浴室门打开的声音。Regina穿着Emma的白色浴袍，湿漉漉的头发贴在脖子上，脸上因为热气的缘故而变得跟Emma的一样红通通。

 

“哦嗨！早！”

 

Emma猛地清醒过来，用过分大的声音对着Regina打了个招呼。

 

“……早……”

 

Regina面对Emma夸张的热情有些反应迟钝。

 

尴尬的沉默过后，Emma从床上爬了下来，走到窗前打开了窗户。清晨的风微微凉，吹进屋子里带着一股清新的气息。只是Regina站在Emma身后却忍不住打了个寒战。

 

“嚏！”

 

Emma听到Regina的喷嚏声立马把刚打开的窗户关上，然后转身准备向她道歉。只是在她看到Regina的瞬间，所有的话语都噎在了喉咙里。

 

“额……Regina？”

“啊……一定是Henry的感冒传染给我了……”

 

Regina揉揉鼻子，紧了紧身上的浴袍。

 

“Regina……”

“……没关系，我可以用魔法治好……”

“Regina！”

 

Emma提高了声音冲着Regina大喊了一声，黑发的女人终于抬起了头，高高挑起一边眉毛，望向Emma无声地询问着。

 

Emma一时不知道该说什么，于是抬起手在自己的脑袋上比划了一下。

 

“那个……你的……头上……”

“我的头上？我头上怎……”

 

Regina的话说到一半猛然停住，她摸着自己的头顶，那里多出了点东西，充满弹性却又非常柔软的触感，还有绒绒的毛。Regina张着嘴，高举着双手摸着自己头顶突然冒出来的猫耳朵愣在原地一动不动。

 

“哇！果然人类的耳朵不见了！”

 

Emma不知什么时候凑到了Regina面前，掀开了她脸边的头发，好像发现了新大陆。Regina吓得往后跳了一步，原本在头顶上揪着猫耳的双手猛地捂住了脸颊两边。

 

“你、你干什么！？”

“我就是一直好奇啊，那些动画里面的猫耳少女啦少年啦，我每次见到的时候都会想他们是有两双耳朵呢，还是一双耳朵。”

 

Emma说着伸手去碰Regina头上的猫耳，后者立刻抬手捂住了头顶。

 

“你走开！别碰我！都是你的错！你这个变……阿嚏！”

 

喷嚏过后Regina不再说话了，放下手低着头扯着浴袍的边，头顶的耳朵也垂了下去。Emma好奇的靠近她，发现黑发女人居然在低低地啜泣。看到Regina以人类的样子哭，Emma突然觉得心口一阵火辣辣的疼。

 

“Regina……嘿……Regina，别难过，我们一定能想到办法的……”

 

Emma轻声说着，走上前握住了Regina扯着浴袍的手，她感受到Regina的颤抖，心里更是难受，她幻想如果经历了这一切的是自己，大概不会像Regina那样保持冷静地思考，也许早就发起猫疯来了。Emma看看现在又出新状况的Regina，愧疚感几乎要把自己淹没了，于是她不再顾忌，手一用力，把Regina拉进怀里，一只手搂着她的腰，一只手在她后背轻轻地拍着。Regina把脸埋在Emma的肩上，低低地嘟囔了一句。

 

“你说什么？”

 

Emma扭头看着Regina柔声问着，Regina低着头不看她，只是稍微加大了音量。

 

“尾巴……”

 

Emma皱着眉，疑惑地低头看了看Regina的后背，浴袍的边缘，一小截黑色的毛茸茸的猫尾巴露了出来。

 

“啊唔！”

 

Emma感到怀里的Regina又有打喷嚏的迹象，立马抬手捂住了她的口鼻，把第三个喷嚏给憋了回去。然后不等Regina的抱怨传出来，Emma拉着Regina走到床边就把她推倒在床上，然后抓起床上的被子在她身上严严实实地裹了三圈。

 

“你可千万别再打喷嚏了！万一长出个别的什么来可不好办了！”


	23. Chapter 23

Emma把Regina裹好之后，焦躁地揉了揉头发，她努力克制住去碰Regina猫耳的欲望，直起身往浴室走去。

 

“你千万别着凉，我马上回来。”

 

Regina还没从刚刚的震惊中回过神，只是机械地点了点头，她的耳朵随着浴室门关闭的声音抖了抖，她感觉自己的听力似乎增强了不少。Regina低下头，在被窝里的手抓起自己的尾巴把玩起来，手指梳理着尾巴上的毛，轻轻地刮着，那感觉跟有人帮着给脊背挠痒痒一样舒服。Regina抱着软软的被子躺下，闭上眼，尾巴在指尖轻柔地敲打着，没多久她再次沉入梦境。

 

Regina缩在一团白色的被褥里熟睡着，尾巴伸出来搭在自己的腿上，头顶一双黑色的猫耳时不时地抖动一下。Emma走出浴室的时候，窗外的阳光正好照到Regina身上，她背对着窗户逆着光，头顶的猫耳被镀上了一圈柔柔的金边。Emma面无表情地走到床头柜边拿起了手机，又回到刚刚站的位置，对着Regina拍了一张照片。

 

_‘美丽的东西一定要第一时间保存下来。’_

 

Emma对自己的行为作出了如上解释。没有吵醒熟睡的Regina，她收好手机，蹑手蹑脚地离开了房间。

 

早餐还没准备好，Henry就已经自觉地起床了。男孩揉着惺忪睡眼，头顶一蓬乱毛，说话的声音干涩而沙哑。

 

“老妈……我感觉自己像坨屎……”

“哦，天哪Henry，你是感冒加重了么？”

 

Emma赶紧放下手头的活，快步来到Henry面前，伸手摸了摸他的额头，有点微微的发烧。Emma想起今早Regina也有点感冒的迹象，越发担忧起来。她拉着儿子的手把他带回房间里，给Henry倒了杯水，递给他一篇阿司匹林。

 

“我给你学校打电话请假，今天就在家休息。”

 

Henry缩在被窝里哼唧了一声，扭过身子疲惫地睡过去了。Emma打完电话，端着餐盘回到自己跟Regina的卧室，进门第一眼就看到Regina那甩来甩去的尾巴。

 

“Regina，起来吃早餐，Henry的感冒似乎有点加重，我帮他请了假，今天咱们都呆在家里不出门了。”

 

把餐盘放在床头柜上，Emma回过头，见Regina把脸深深地埋在枕头里，耳朵往两边耷拉着，尾巴烦躁地一左一右地打在床板上。

 

“Regina？你没事儿吧？”

“我感觉自己像坨屎……Emba……”

 

Regina闷声闷气地抱怨着。

 

“这句话怎么这么耳熟……”

 

Emma坐到床边，伸手碰了碰Regina从被窝里露出来的手臂，微微发烫的触感让Emma慌了神。她赶忙爬过去凑近了，把Regina从枕头里挖了出来。黑发的女人红着脸，眼中氤氲着水汽，好看的眉头紧紧地皱着，鼻头还挂着汗珠。

 

“Regina，你发烧了！”

 

Emma伸手在Regina额头摸了摸，想把她散落在脸上的碎发抚到耳后，不过发现Regina的耳朵跑到了头顶。

 

“我要死了……Emba……”

 

Regina带着重重的鼻音，她虚弱地倒回床上，张着嘴喘着气，额前的汗濡湿了碎发黏在脸颊边。

 

“告诉Henry我爱他。”

 

Regina水汪汪的眼睛里透着绝望。

 

“Regina……只是感冒发烧而已，别搞得那么夸张……”

 

由于Regina这戏剧化的反应，Emma原本紧张的情绪一下子松懈不少。

 

“葛是我感觉好蓝受！我迷办法好好呼吸，呗有力气，好热又好冷，我要死了！Emba！里就不能给我这个将死之人一点安林啊？”

 

Regina捂着脸，说话的声音带着哭腔。

 

“我另可被辣个反社会的父控电击！”

 

Emma看着埋在被子里比Henry更像个小孩子的Regina，有些无奈地叹了口气，她想着找个机会一定要把这一切录下来，作为伟大的Regina Mills的黑历史，Evil Queen被小小的感冒发烧彻底打垮，上传到StoryBrooketube.com上点击率绝对排第一。

 

“Regina，感冒呢，人人都会得，没你说的那么可怕，连Henry都没有哭闹哦！来，乖，坐起来，喝点水，把早餐吃了。”

“我这辈子都迷有生过鬓！小的时候补亲都会用伯法直接把我治好，补亲不在的日子我的伯法也能保护好我自己！在里来到这之前，时间都是冻结的！我更迷有可能生病！现在我的伯法失控了，都是里的错！”

 

Regina在被子里翻了个滚，抱住枕头缩成一团，尾巴从两腿之间绕道自己身前。

 

“都怪你巴！要是补亲还在，她绝对不会让我生鬓……”

 

看着已经开始胡言乱语的Regina，Emma无比感谢Henry的乖巧懂事。

 

\--------------------------------

 

“Regina和Henry都生病了？好我这就来！”

 

Snow放下电话，迎着Charming担忧的目光。

 

“Emma一个人照顾不好他们俩，我决定去帮忙。”

“然后你就会把感冒病毒带回来传染到我们儿子的身上。”

 

Charming无情地打断了Snow。

 

“可是……Emma一个人……”

“这个小镇上还是有其他可以依靠的人的。”

“我明白了！”

 

\----------------------------------

 

“谢天谢地你终于来……”

 

Emma披散着被Regina抓乱的头发，挣扎着打开了被敲响的大门，在看到来人的瞬间，口里的话被堵了回去。

 

“……了”

“早上好，警长。”

 

Granny提着一个袋子，冲Emma点了点头就自顾自地走进了她的屋子。

 

“怎、怎么不是我妈来？”

“哦，是这样，Snow因为还要奶Neal，怕被传染，所以打电话拜托Red来帮忙。不过Red正好接到兔子洞前台的电话说她有欠债一直没还，Red不记得自己有欠过兔子洞的钱，就去跟他们理论，于是我就来了。”

 

Emma突然想起几天前自己在兔子洞喝了酒，全都记在了Red的账上，于是心虚的她不再问更多的问题。

 

“好吧，让我们先去看看病人们都怎么样了，如何？”

“咳咳……额，那个……你最好做好心理准备。”

“我已经听说了，Regina白天的时候不是猫，所以……”

 

Granny把提来的袋子放到了客厅的茶几上，从里面拿出四个饭盒。打开其中一个，是一碗热乎乎的蘑菇汤。

 

“Emba！”

 

Regina的声音从卧室传出来，Emma对Granny抱歉地点了点头，转身冲到卧室门口。

 

“又怎么了，女王大人？”

“这个当好蓝喝，我想喝蘑菇当。”

 

Regina撇着嘴，手里端着Emma给她准备的紫菜汤，可怜兮兮地看着Emma。

 

“你确定你的猫鼻子真的堵了么？你是不是闻见了什么？”

 

Emma简直不愿相信这种诡异的巧合，拜托Granny刚刚打开一晚蘑菇汤的盖子！

 

“因为我知道镇长大人一直喜欢喝蘑菇汤。”

 

Granny端着汤不请自来，在看到Regina的猫耳朵的时候愣了一下，不过还是毫不犹豫地走了过去。Regina在看到Granny手中的蘑菇汤的时候，耳朵和尾巴都竖了起来，她亮着眼睛迫不及待地接过饭盒，Emma甚至可以看到她已经开始吞咽口水了。

 

“你们……继续，我去看看Henry……”

 

Emma突然觉得眼前的画面有点无法直视，Regina更喜欢Granny的蘑菇汤，而嫌弃自己做的紫菜汤，这让Emma觉得异常挫败。


	24. Chapter 24

Emma走进Henry的房间的时候，男孩已经坐在床上捧着杯子喝水了。

 

“感觉好些了吗？”

“稍微休息了一下感觉好多了，谢谢老妈。”

 

Henry放下杯子对着Emma投去一个安慰的笑容，Emma走过去揉了揉儿子的头发。

 

“你知道吗，你妈妈把你养育得很好。在经历了今天发生得一切之后，我越发感激你的乖巧懂事了。”

 

Henry从Emma的掌下斜着眼睛望着她，目光中透着怀疑。

 

“额，老妈，我的直觉告诉我……我可能并不太想知道今天究竟发生了些什么。”

“哦，是的，你的直觉很准确。你的确不想知道发生了些什么。”

 

Emma撇了撇嘴角，想起耷拉着耳朵撒娇的Regina，心中升腾起一股恶寒。

 

“……我能问一个问题吗？”

“大胆地问。”

“跟我妈妈有关么？”

“……”

“好吧，你的沉默已经说明一切了。”

 

Henry认命地叹了口气。

 

“说吧，老妈，你的魔法又对我妈做了什么？我不会生气的，我早做好心理准备了。”

“哦嘿嘿，小子，你为什么会觉得是我（重音）对你妈（重音）做了些什么？”

“额……从过去这一周的经验来看？”

“好吧，你赢了。不过这次你没猜对，实际上呢，要感谢你的感冒病毒。”

“我妈妈被生病了？！”

 

Henry拉开被子就准备下床去看Regina，不过很快被Emma按了回去。

 

“哦哇！冷静！年轻人，只是感冒而已没什么大不了。”

“可是……”

“那不是你的错，你知道么？你只要好好休息，赶快好起来，你妈妈就会开心了。”

“嗯……我想去看看她……”

“为了防止你们的感冒交叉传染，我建议你好好地呆在这里休息。”

“好吧……”

 

Emma觉得阻止儿子看望生病的母亲有点不太厚道，不过考虑到Regina现在的状态，她还是决定等Regina稍微正常一点之后再让Henry去见她。

 

Emma让Henry重新在床上躺好，给他掖了掖被子。此时房门被推开了，Granny端着餐盘走了进来。

 

“我想着王子殿下应该饿了。”

“Granny！”

 

Granny等于好吃的，这位狼外婆在Henry心中的印象从小便是如此。

 

“镇长大人那边可能需要你去照顾一下，Henry交给我就好。”

 

Granny耸了耸鼻子，想起刚刚跟Regina一起赛着打喷嚏的场景，心中有些发憷。Emma见Henry端着Granny送来的番茄汤，面上的表情跟看到蘑菇汤的Regina一模一样，只是缺了两只高高竖起的尖耳朵。

 

“那么，接下来，我们做些什么呢？来讲讲这本故事书怎么样？”

 

Emma轻轻关上Henry的房门，Granny的声音从里面传来，有她在，自己确实放心不少。Emma对着房门笑了笑转身往Regina的卧室走去。

 

“Embaaaaa……”

 

一进门，Regina带着哭腔和浓重鼻音的声音就传了过来。

 

“怎么了，女王陛下？”

“我想Henry了……”

 

黑发的女人垂着一双耳朵，低头看着自己捏着被角的双手。刚刚Emma不在，Granny又对自己的毛过敏，两个人面对着面打喷嚏。Regina费了好大力气才压制住体内因为感冒而失控的魔法，没有继续冒出别的什么奇怪的东西。

 

（比如猫胡子……）

 

“Henry也想你了，他刚刚还想来看望你。不过我没让他过来……”

“里、里居然阻止我们母子相见！”

 

Regina猛地抬起头，眼中已经闪起了泪花。

 

“噗……你们都感冒了，Regina。”

 

Emma轻笑了一声，走上前坐在Regina床边。

 

“你们需要静养。”

 

Regina咬着嘴唇低着头不说话，黑色的尾巴绕到身前，她伸出手捋着尾巴尖的毛。

 

“咳，我给你讲个故事吧。”

 

Emma说着，脱掉了鞋子，钻进被子里，Regina抱住自己的尾巴竖起双耳警惕地看着她。

 

“哦，放轻松，我只是讲个故事而已。”

“好吧，里坐在那边讲就好了。”

 

Emma笑着摇了摇头，拿起一个枕头放在自己后腰，选了一个舒服的坐姿。

 

“从前从前，有个小女孩，她没有父母，在孤儿院长大。”

“听起来像是里自己……”

“嘘……安静地听。女孩没有朋友，哦并不是说她一个朋友都没有过，只是老朋友们一个一个地被好心人家领养去了，只剩下女孩一个人，看着熟悉的面孔慢慢消失。”

“铝孩一定很蓝过……”

“恩，相信我，她确实很难过，她觉得可能这个世界上不会有人愿意当她的父母了。”

“后来呢？”

 

Regina往Emma身边挪了挪，有些关切地问道。

 

“后来，女孩长大了，她不再对被领养抱有任何不切实际的期望。”

“这太糟糕了！”

“是的是的，不过她开始学会关心别的孩子，把她自己得不到的关切和爱意送给孤儿院里别的更小的孩子。”

“后来呢？”

 

Regina有些困倦地打了个哈欠，身子往下缩了缩，把头靠在了垫在身后的枕头上。

 

“她开始跟孤儿院的修女们一起照顾其他年幼的孩子。”

“她是个善良的姑凉。”

“有一天，纽约下了一场很大的雪，很多孩子都因此生病感冒了。”

“哦……”

 

担忧地皱了皱眉，Regina往Emma身边蹭了蹭。

 

“女孩跟大人们一起忙碌着给哭泣的孩子们喂药、换衣服、擦洗身体。几乎整整一夜没有休息，在所有生病的孩子里，年龄最小的是一个三岁的女孩，她发着高烧，难受得一直在哭。”

“真可怜……”

 

Emma扭头看同情心泛滥的Regina低垂着眼的样子，于是也往她身边靠了靠，两人便紧紧地挨在了一起，Regina靠在枕头上疲倦地缓缓眨着眼，安静地听Emma讲着。

 

“是啊，小朋友一直哭，大人们没时间照顾她，女孩在一边无能为力。”

“后来呢？”

“后来，女孩把哭泣的孩子抱在怀里，拍着她的后背轻轻地安慰着。好似奇迹一般，孩子很快便止住了哭声。最后两个女孩依偎在一起，安静地睡到了天亮。”

“真好……”

 

Emma把手伸到Regina肩上，黑发女人顺着Emma手臂的力量就靠上了她的肩。

 

“女孩发现自己的怀抱有神奇的可以驱走病痛的效果。”

 

Regina轻轻地笑了起来，头顶的双耳因为一时间的快乐情绪而抖了抖。

 

“怎么可棱有可以治病的怀抱。”

“你试一试不就知道咯？”

“嗯？什么？”

“我把它成为（Emma的怀抱）。”

“一点创意都没有……”

“有效果就足够了啊。”

 

于是Emma把Regina搂进怀里，抬手把被子拉上肩头，两人一起靠在柔软的枕头上，互相依偎着，汲取着对方身上的温暖。

 

“希望里不是在吹流皮……”

 

闭着眼的Regina把脸埋进Emma的肩窝，柔软的双耳蹭着Emma的脸颊，痒痒的。Emma用脸蛋揉了揉Regina的耳朵，深深吸了一口气，Regina带着苹果味的发香飘进鼻孔里，她满足地叹口气。

 

“相信我，相信我，我从来不对你说谎……”

 

太阳高升的时候，两个女人拥抱着对方进入了梦乡。


	25. Chapter 25

Emma在睡梦中扭了扭身子，她皱着眉头感觉怀里那个温暖柔软的触感不见了，于是她睁开了眼睛，看到Regina的位置空空如也，伸手一摸，床单已经凉了。于是Emma坐起身，一头金发乱飞着，她揉揉眼睛走出了卧室。

 

一打开门，便听到有笑声从厨房传过来。Emma顺着声音找过去，拐过墙角，看到Regina正跟Henry一起搅拌着玻璃碗里的什么东西。两人都穿着睡袍，一边轻声相互低语着，一边时不时地发出一阵轻笑，Regina的耳朵也随着她的心情快乐地抖动着，睡袍底下露出黑色的尾巴尖，不停地左右晃着。

 

Emma靠在厨房门边，觉得从梦中醒来看到这样的画面，仿佛又回到了梦里一样有点美得不真实。

 

“老妈！”

 

Henry总算回头看到了Emma，走上前给了她一个拥抱。

 

“你醒了，不知道的人还以为生病的那个是你。”

 

Regina也走过来，怀里抱着玻璃碗继续搅拌着。

 

“咦，你们看上去很精神的样子？感冒都好些了么？”

“妈妈已经治好我们了。”

 

Henry得意地对着Regina扬了扬下巴，然后又扭过头来蹙起眉头摆出严肃的表情。

 

“不过我告诉妈妈以后不要用魔法治愈我的小伤小病。”

“哦？为什么？”

“总是使用魔法来避免这些疾病会使人变得脆弱，无论从生理上还是心理上。”

 

Regina扭过头清了清嗓子，Emma看到她脸颊泛起了可疑的红晕。

 

“哦某种程度上说你真是一语中的，年轻人。对了，Granny呢？”

“我让她回去了，本来想感谢她留她在这边吃饭，不过考虑到她……所以……”

 

Regina抬手在自己的头顶比划了一下，然后耸耸肩，露出一个（你懂的）的表情。Emma盯着她随着心情或抖动或左右扭的双耳，情不自禁地想要伸手过去摸一摸，不过她的动作很快便被Henry给止住了。Emma低头发现Henry正对自己挤眉弄眼，不明所以的她歪着头眨着眼。Henry趁着Regina转身放下玻璃碗的瞬间踮起脚在Emma耳边警告着。

 

“千万别随便去碰妈妈的耳朵或者尾巴！”

“你怎么这么紧张？难道你试过了？”

“我只是好奇而已！”

“哦臭小子，快告诉我发生了什么！”

 

“你们俩交头接耳的在干嘛？”

 

 

Regina的声音闯了进来，吓得两人跳了起来，Henry的头顶毫不留情地撞上了Emma的下巴，男孩抱着脑袋呻吟着趴在了餐桌上，Emma捂着嘴眼角飙出了泪。

 

努力维持严肃表情的Regina不知道，睡袍底下摆动的尾巴一直在出卖她。

 

“总之，待会吃完午饭，Emma我需要你陪我回一趟家。”

“你是有什么新发现了么？”

“这段时间没有下雨。”

 

Regina把搅拌好的原料倒进盘子里，然后放进炉子调好温度烘烤起来。Emma抬手把头发拨到脑后，有些担忧地深吸口气。

 

“不下雨……是因为魔法又出现什么问题了么？”

 

Regina的目光从烤炉上移到Emma脸上，她转身抱住胳膊，深邃的眼神里透着浓浓的担忧。

 

“我花园里的花需要补充水分，最重要的是，我的苹果树结的果子该摘了。”

 

她抬起一只手，食指和拇指捏着下巴，前后翻动着耳朵思考着。

 

“上一次打理花园也是两个星期前的事了，如果再不去的话估计Snow养的那些鸟啊鸽子什么的会把我的苹果给吃光的。”

 

思念着苹果树的黑发女人一边说着一边靠在了厨房的洗碗台上，交叉着双腿，蹙起眉头陷入了自己的脑内世界。

 

“还有草地，很久没有除草了，不知道外面的野猫野狗会不会钻到我的花园里在草地上随处大小便，那些东西清理起来很麻烦的。我的魔法受到你的诅咒的影响又时好时坏的……”

 

Emma决定不能再放任Regina思索下去了，忙伸出手拍在她的肩上，打断了她的思路。

 

“停停停！！我懂了，我们这就回去给你打整花园！”

“还要摘苹果。”

“好的摘苹果……”

 

烤炉叮地一声响起来，Henry欢呼着冲过去带上手套取出了刚刚跟Regina一起做的馅饼，然后回头扔给两人一个意义不明的眼神。

 

“我在家看守屋子，你们俩玩得开心~哦妈妈，能顺便帮我把我房间里那套最新的漫威带过来么？”

“没问题，亲爱的。”

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

提起苹果，Maleficent就会想起那个有着巧克力色大眼睛的小小骑士，不经意间闯进自己世界的孩子，给自己的生活增添了不少色彩。Maleficent把玩着手中的苹果，这是很普通的品种，红色的果皮中泛着黄，上面还有一些褐色的小小斑点。外表虽然不甚好看，味道却是甜脆清香的。

 

（听说蜜脆不仅好吃，而且长得也很好看。）

 

Maleficent拿起桌上的餐刀，切下一小块苹果放进嘴里咀嚼着。那个自称Don Quixote的少年，在这个城堡里住了三天。她带他参观了自己大部分的收藏，还变身巨龙让他体验了一下龙骑士的感觉。

 

第四天的清晨，Maleficent的黑松林迎来了第二位人类少年，男孩看上去比她的小骑士年龄稍微大一些。Quixote见到那个男孩的时候欢呼着奔上去拥抱了他，对了，那个大一点的男孩子叫Daniel。

 

Daniel带着她的小骑士离开了。

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Emma从厨房的橱柜里翻出一个足够大的篮子，穿好外套拿上钥匙之后发现Regina还没从卧室里出来。

 

“怎么你妈妈穿个衣服要那么久？”

 

Henry盯着电视耸了耸肩，Emma摇摇头决定亲自去催促一下女王大人。她敲了敲卧室门，里面没有回复，于是便推门走了进去。Regina背对着她，上身套着前一晚的浅蓝色的衬衫，一双笔直的腿还暴露在空气中。

 

“那个……Regina？”

 

低着头的Regina惊得跳了起来，她转过身，双手正提着内裤的边。

 

“你、你进来做什么！？”

 

睁大的眸子里全是慌乱，Regina头顶的双耳向后撇着，尾巴高高立起来，Emma眼睛一花似乎看到了一只摆出防御姿态的猫咪。

 

（好吧，某种意义上来说她现在的确是只猫咪。）

 

“我就是来看看什么让你耽搁了那么久，你知道我已经等了你快半个小时了。”

 

Regina保持着提着内裤的姿势扭过头不看Emma，她把脸藏进了头发的阴影里，最后终于咬着牙齿说出了让她觉得尴尬得要死的话。

 

“尾巴……我裤子……裤子穿不上……”

“噗！”

“不准笑！”

“对不起对不起！”

“还不是你的错！！你不准笑！！”

 

最后Emma决定用最简单粗暴的方式解决问题，她找出了一把剪刀，来到Regina身后。光着腿的女人在看到Emma手中的利器之后，炸了毛。

 

“Emma Swan你这个变态想要干嘛？我的尾巴虽然是多出来的，但是也是有感觉的！”

 

Emma举着剪刀弯着腰在半空中愣了三秒，接着终于忍不住爆发出一阵狂笑。

 

“啊哈哈哈哈，你想什么呢Regina，我怎么可能会剪你的尾巴啦！”

“那你拿个剪刀跑我身后做什么？！”

 

Regina一只手提着裤子一只手护在身后，Emma觉得她如果有爪子的话肯定会扑上来给自己一巴掌。

 

“我是说给你裤衩上剪个洞，这样你就可以把尾巴穿过去了。”

“这可是La Perla的内裤！”

“尾巴还是内裤，你二选一，反正我都可以剪。”

 

Emma举着剪刀看Regina左右为难的样子，努力忍住偷笑的冲动。

 

“你剪吧……一条内裤而已……”

 

Regina认命地转过身，Emma凑上去用手指勾起Regina的内裤边，一抬头看到那条从她尾椎伸出来的黑色尾巴，低眼还能看到内裤缝隙处隐约露出来的风光，终于忍不住伸出手指在Regina的屁股上戳了戳。

 

“好疼！！！Regina！你不是猫怎么指甲还那么锋利！？”

 

Emma捂着手，上面是被Regina猛然转身一抓抓出的几道红色的痕迹。

 

“谁让你不管好自己的手？！”

“我就是一时没忍住嘛……”

 

总之Emma在摒弃一切杂念之后，在Regina昂贵的内裤上剪了一个圆圆的洞，然后她以帮Regina穿尾巴为借口，好好地享受了一下那绒绒的触感。

 

“来吧，接下来剪哪一条？”

 

Emma挥舞着剪刀，有点上瘾的感觉。Regina翻了个不屑的白眼，随手拿起一边的裙子。

 

“穿这个不受尾巴的限制，谢谢你的好意，Emma·剪刀手·Swan小姐。”

 

当两个女人终于折腾好从屋里出来的时候，已经是下午三点了。Henry看完了电影，正举着手柄玩游戏，冲着两位妈妈敷衍地挥了挥手打了招呼之后继续沉浸到他的游戏世界去。

 

“上学时间请假在家就是这么爽。”

 

Emma心领神会地冲着儿子的背影傻笑着，被Regina一巴掌拍在了后脑上。

 

“不许带坏我儿子。”

 

女王买着高傲的步伐，Emma抓起篮子跟在她身后吐了吐舌头。

 

“希望能在太阳下山之前干完活！”

“我表示怀疑！！”

 

Henry的声音在两人关上门的瞬间从屋子里飘了出来。

 

“快让你儿子闭上他的乌鸦嘴！”

“怎么这会他又变成我儿子了？”

“你也闭嘴快去开车！”

“你知道么，我有点怀念你生病时的样子了。”

“闭嘴！”


	26. Chapter 26

小黄车刚在白色的别墅边停下，Regina便打开车门快步走向自家后花园，原本平整的草稍微长高了一些，并没有想象中的野猫野狗在上面留下生物肥料。Regina那棵心爱的苹果树，伫立在花园正中，鲜红的苹果点缀着茂盛的绿叶，在阳光下迸发着张扬的生命力。

 

“看样子你的苹果们很安全。”

 

Emma挎着篮子跟Regina身后走了进来，Regina抖抖耳朵迈着猫步走动苹果树下，抬手摘下一颗蜜脆，放在鼻子底下嗅了嗅，她微微眯着眼睛，露出一副陶醉的样子。

 

“你的尾巴都快翘起来了，Regina。”

 

Emma不失时机地在一边破坏气氛。

 

“谢谢你的提醒。”

 

Regina翻了个白眼，顺手把苹果放进Emma提着的篮子里，另一只手不经意地摸了摸屁股上的尾巴。

 

“我倒是不介意你翘尾巴哦，反正我该看的都看过了。”

“你知道‘聒噪’这个词怎么拼么？”

 

Regina摆出一副菜刀眼，双手不停继续采摘着低处树枝上的苹果。

 

“这有什么难？歌呜哦聒，兹嗷噪。”

“哦，真不可思议，我还以为你只有幼儿园文凭。”

“喂！Regina这可一点也不好笑。”

“你是不是很希望我闭嘴？”

“真高兴你能体会我的心思！”

“我跟你的想法一样，亲爱的。”

“你直接让我闭嘴不就得了，干嘛绕那么大个圈子？”

“我怕直接说你听不懂。而且，我的苹果树表示她很乐意看到你不开心的样子。”

“我以为变成猫的诅咒只赋予你听懂动物讲话的能力？”

“哦相信我亲爱的，我不用听懂树的语言也能明白她的想法，毕竟当初是你砍掉了她的树枝。”

 

Emma一边跟着Regina移动，一边伸着篮子接过她摘下的苹果。

 

“……我们是来摘苹果的，对吧？”

“需要我给你弄一个摘苹果教程么？”

“我就是确认一下，我们是来摘苹果的，不是来吵架的，对吧？”

“哦。”

“哦？”

 

Regina接过Emma手上不知不觉间已经装满苹果的篮子，抬手摸了摸苹果树粗糙的树干。

 

“我……只是这个场景突然让我想到一些不太美好的回忆所以……”

“Regina……”

“抱歉。”

“嘿，该说抱歉的是我，我不该……你懂的，不该言语轻佻……”

 

Emma举起手在Regina和自己之间比划了一下，眼睛瞟了一眼Regina藏在裙子底下时不时露出一点点黑色头头的尾巴。黑发女人忽地低头笑了起来，头顶的猫耳左右扭了扭。

 

“你知道，虽然这么说有点不厚道，不过我蛮喜欢你现在这个样子的。”

 

Regina抬头挑起一边眉毛看着Emma。

 

“至少你的真实情绪不会掩藏在你那完美的‘镇长大人’面具底下，开心也好不开心也好，我只需要看看你的耳朵就明白了。”

“你这么在乎我开心还是不开心？”

“我只是在意你真实的想法。”

 

Regina突然觉得跟Emma靠得有点近，她清了清嗓子往后退了一步，努力保持面上的平静，可是Regina自己都能感受到头顶的双耳不自觉地向后撇了撇，一种被看穿心思的窘迫感席卷而来。

 

“咳，额，我去把苹果放下……”

 

Emma盯着Regina，看她局促的样子有些出神，待Regina转身往屋子里走的时候，猛然惊觉自己盯着人的样子有些不妥，同样感到气氛尴尬的Emma也慌慌张张地开始岔开话题。

 

“哦！好的，额我去帮你开门恩！”

 

苹果树沐浴着午后的阳光，努力向空中伸展着枝叶，她陪着Regina经历了风风雨雨，从一个世界穿越到另一个世界，见证了她的一生。如果树真的有感情，这一定是世界上最了解Regina的存在。

 

_‘所以如果Regina能听懂我讲话，就一定会知道我并不责怪那个叫Swan的女人砍断我的树枝。’_

 

蜜脆在微风中轻轻晃着枝桠，从后花园透过白色别墅的窗户，望进厨房，看到自己的主人正清洗着那些红艳艳的苹果。

 

_‘毕竟为了保证能结出最好的果子，我需要节省养分嘛。’_

 

Regina顺手递给Emma一个洗好的苹果，金发女人抓过来张口就咬了下去。

 

‘啧啧，同样是送苹果，这个叫Swan的就比那个Male什么的识趣多了。’

 

蜜脆伸了个懒腰，树叶发出沙沙的响声。Emma不知道对Regina说了些什么，黑发女人靠在餐桌上低低地笑着。

 

_‘我的果子是世界上最好吃的果子，当然要满怀感激地吃个痛快，哪有把人家的果实当收藏品一放就是十几年的，多浪费啦。’_

 

晚春的风微微凉，蜜脆感到阳光的温度不再那么温暖，太阳缓缓地下沉到西边。

 

_‘啊，天要黑了~该睡觉了~’_

 

蜜脆最后看了一眼厨房里的金发女人，很满意那被她吃得只剩小小一条的苹果核，没有什么比被认可自己的果实美味更让蜜脆感到开心的事了。


	27. Chapter 27

太阳落山的速度快得有些出乎Regina和Emma的预料，眼看着紫色带着迷迭香味道的烟雾在Regina周身慢慢升腾起来，Emma吓得立刻抓起Regina的手就往自己的小黄车上跑。

 

“Emma！你做什么？”

“在你变成猫之前，我们得赶快回到家里！”

 

Regina猛地抽回手，停了下来，Emma手中一空，打了个趔蹶也跟着疑惑地转过身。

 

“你真是想太多，我们现在在我的房子里，就算我马上变成喵呜……”

 

Regina后半句话随着太阳的落山，变成了猫咪的呜咽。Emma看着地上的一堆衣物以及头顶红色胸罩的黑猫，张着嘴说不出话。

 

黑猫抬起爪子把胸罩从耳朵上拨拉下去，然后站起身抖抖尾巴，从衣服堆里走出来，然后抬起脑袋盯着Emma咪咪喵喵地叫唤起来。

 

Emma盯着Regina看了半天，然后从口袋里掏出一个蜜脆，咬了一口之后蹲下身子把那个缺了一口的苹果递给Regina。黑猫抬起爪子嫌弃地把苹果推开，Emma只是坚持着把苹果递到黑猫的嘴边。

 

“为了能跟你无障碍地交流，我这也是没办法啊。拜托，你怎么能嫌弃你最爱的苹果呢？”

 

Regina甩了一下尾巴，张开口冲着Emma捏着苹果的手指就咬了下去。

 

“Regina！！！好疼的！！！”

“咪啊嗷。” _‘是你让我吃的。’_

“我让你吃苹果没让你吃我的手！”

“喵唔，哦喵哦。” _‘对于猫的牙齿我用得不太熟练，咬到你怪你自己咯。’_

“你真是不可理喻！”

“咪喵啊。” _‘下次把东西都切成小块给我就不会有这种问题了。’_

“……遵命，女王陛下。”

 

Emma看着高高抬着尾巴，扭着身体转身往自家别墅走去的黑猫，举起被咬疼的手指，心疼地捂在胸口。

 

“喵喔喵哦。” _‘帮我把地上的衣服拿进去洗了。’_

“……想不到你的内衣颜色这么闷骚哦。”

“咪！” _‘闭嘴！’_

 

\-------------------------------

 

Henry趴在窗台上看着西落的太阳，他顺手抓起旁边的盘子，里面是Regina走之前在厨房准备好的千层面。男孩一边咀嚼着，一边对着彻底沉下地平线的太阳摇了摇头。

 

“我就说她俩在太阳下山之前回不来。”

 

\--------------------------------

 

“啊咪！咪米哦！” _‘你别乱翻！那个抽屉不要动！’_

 

Regina趴在Emma的头顶，指挥金发的女人去她的衣柜里给她准备第二天要穿的衣服。

 

“你的衣服太多啊！我不翻怎么能找到你要的那一件啦！”

 

Emma一边抽出Regina看中的衣服，一边走到衣柜的另一边，弯腰拉开抽屉。

 

“内衣裤是不是也要准备好呢？”

 

黑猫啪叽一下从Emma头顶落进了抽屉里，Regina趴在自己那些码放得格外整齐的成套的内衣裤上面冲着Emma龇着嘴。

 

“嘶喵啊啊！” _‘这方面的东西我自己来用不着你！’_

“我又不是没用过这些，矫情什么啦。”

 

Emma嘟囔着转身走到床边，拿起之前准备好的袋子，小心地把Regina的衣服放了进去。

 

_‘如果弄皱了女王大人说不定又会想出什么下三滥的手段折腾我呢。’_

 

努力让套装保持完美平整的姿态，成功地塞进袋子里，Emma满意地抬起头，见黑猫叼着一套内衣裤窜到面前，后腿一蹬便跃上了自己的双膝。

 

“哦，黑色的，怎么突然又低调起来了？”

 

Emma扬着尾音不怀好意地调侃着，黑猫阴郁的双眸透着杀气，但是仍然磨灭不掉Emma眼中的戏谑。

 

Regina懊恼着，自己恶意咬了Emma的手指，于是这个女人就用这种方式来报复她。明明知道自己皮薄禁不起挑逗，但是无论如何又离不了Emma的帮助。黑猫蹲在金发女人的膝头，垂着耳朵沉思良久，终于抬起爪子按在Emma胸口，立起身子碰了碰Emma的鼻尖。

 

“咪啊啊，呜咪。” _‘我之前不该咬你，Emma。’_

“你这是在向我道歉么？”

 

Emma凝视着黑猫那双晶亮的眼睛，Regina巧克力色的瞳仁里倒映着自己的影子。黑猫凉凉的鼻尖蹭着自己，那微湿的触感让Emma忍不住想要抱起Regina然后把脸埋进她肚子上的毛里。

 

“啊咪嗷……” _‘你认为是就是咯……’_

“我接受您的道歉，女王陛下！”

 

Emma笑着伸手举起Regina，看着黑猫的双耳忍不住把她抬到面前，用脸颊揉了揉Regina的耳朵，然后把Regina放在了自己的头顶。黑猫柔软的肚子贴着Emma的脑袋，暖暖地好似一顶帽子。Emma提起装着Regina衣物的袋子站起身，往楼下走去。

 

“东西都准备好了，咱们回家！”

 

窗外，蜜脆的树枝在晚风中轻轻晃动着，跟自己的主人无声地道着晚安。

  

“Regina，为什么你那么喜欢苹果？”

 

Emma开着车，Regina蹲坐在副驾驶座上。握着方向盘的女人扭头看了一眼小小的黑猫，默默在心底下决心要给她买一个儿童座椅。

 

“咪啊啊喔，啊呜呜喵。” _‘不是所有的苹果我都喜欢，只有蜜脆而已。’_

“我总感觉这背后有些故事，介不介意分享一下？”

 

Emma扬高了语气，想让气氛活跃一些。只是黑猫低着头，陷入了自己的回忆。

 

“喵嗷呜，咪喵咪咪。” _‘这棵树种是父亲跟我一起种下的，然后我跟朋友一同照看它长大。’_

 

朋友，Regina心里想着那个叫Daniel的年轻男孩。后院的苹果树，包含着自己生命中最爱的两个男人的记忆。Regina想着想着，突然笑了起来。自己第一次见Emma的时候，就送给她一筐蜜脆，分明是要挟的举动，现在回想起来却又有些暧昧不清。

 

_‘好在Emma够迟钝。’_

 

“哦哦，我能吃到你亲手摘的苹果，真是荣幸呢。”

 

Emma的声音里透着真诚，Regina却被吓到猛地抬起头，看Emma神态坦然的样子，黑猫又低下了脑袋。她在脑子里暗暗叮嘱自己，再也不要随便把自己的苹果送人，这种意义深厚的东西，仔细想想总觉得会引发一些误会呢。

 

清晨的阳光透过窗户，洒落在洁白的床单上，温暖的气息唤醒了熟睡中的人。Emma睁开眼，明亮的窗让她有些视力模糊，于是她抬起手在额前搭了一个凉棚，看窗外蓝天白云，一时间心情出奇地好。

 

“唔……”

 

Emma感觉怀里有什么东西蠕动了一下，发出了一声模糊的呢喃，警长大人平静宁和的心情在这一瞬间产生了天崩地裂的变化。Emma僵硬地低下头，看到一颗黑色的脑袋，柔软的黑发散落在床单上，Regina缩在自己的怀里睡得正香。

 

Emma屏住呼吸不敢动弹，她甚至可以看到自己的心脏隔着皮肤突突地跳跃着。

 

_‘冷静，冷静没什么大不了的。’_

 

她努力平复莫名悸动的心跳，想起前一夜带着Regina回到家之后，一人一猫坐在床上聊天聊了很久。Regina讲了一些她在魔法森林时候的事情，那一筐蜜脆引发了一些不堪回首的记忆，最后Emma抱着心情低落的黑猫，一起沉入了梦境。她们都忘记了，当第二天太阳升起的时候，黑猫会变回赤身裸体的Regina。

 

_‘好吧……在她醒来之前，悄悄地把手挪开……或者假装在睡梦中翻身把她弄醒？’_

 

Emma在脑海里演练着，可是找不到一个合适的方式避免Regina醒后的尴尬局面。

 

_‘她醒来发现我这样抱着她……一定会杀了我的！天啊她现在可是裸着……裸、裸着！’_

 

Emma想起在Blue的教堂里看到的那一幕活色生香的画面，呼吸有些沉重起来。

 

_‘可恶，这被子好厚，好热！怎么办……Regina！你快醒醒啊！’_

 

熟睡中的Regina听不到Emma脑中的呐喊，她还沉浸在自己的梦里，她不记得自己有多久没有做过一个好梦了。自从Daniel死后，每一个夜晚不是被梦魇纠缠，就是空白一片。Regina躺在救世主温暖的怀里，鼻间是Emma身上熟悉的馨香，这样的安全感让她贪恋，她缩在美梦的温床上不愿醒来。

 

Regina醒来的时候，从未有过的轻松和舒服，陷在柔软的被褥里面，温暖安静。

 

_‘Emma的床什么时候变得这么软了……’_

 

迷糊中的女人闭着眼，把脸深深埋进那软绵绵的被窝。

 

_‘还有一股淡淡的香味……暖暖的……好舒服……’_

 

Regina用脸颊蹭了蹭，埋得更深了一些。她忽然感到身下的褥子抖动了一下，发出一声奇怪的呻吟。

 

_‘呻吟？’_

 

Regina猛地睁开了眼睛，眼前一片雪白的并不是想象中的褥子。那温暖有弹性的触感，与其说是席梦思，不如说更像是人类的皮肤……

 

“嗨……Regina，你醒了……”

 

头顶传来熟悉的女声，紧张的颤音让Regina全身汗毛倒立，她甚至听到了自己瞳孔收缩的声音。Regina眼前一黑，再次睁开眼的时候，她已经裹着被单坐在了洗手间的马桶盖上了。

 

“Regina！！！不要突然使用魔法啊！！你跑哪里去了？！！要吓死人啊！！！”

 

Emma的声音从门外传来，Regina抬头看看镜中的自己，脸颊红得跟蜜脆一样。Regina抱着脑袋感觉有些崩溃，身为猫的时候也趴在Emma胸前部睡着过，但是有猫咪的形态作为掩护，尴尬和羞赧的感觉并没有此时这么强烈。

 

_‘我刚刚……居然把脸埋在她胸里……真是奇耻大辱！’_


	28. Chapter 28

Emma盯着空荡荡的床铺发了会呆，想起刚才Regina满面娇羞的模样，她最终还是忍不住笑了起来。不知道是不是受到诅咒的影响，那个不可一世的女王身上现在总是带了一些猫的影子，她熟睡中蹭着自己胸部的样子，Emma不得不承认，有那么一些可爱。

 

“还好我有穿着背心睡觉，不然场面肯定更尴尬。”

 

Emma自言自语着下了床，她对着窗户伸了个懒腰，Regina不知所踪，不过她并不担心。那个黑发女人做事从来都有分寸，一定是躲到什么角落去了，等她那阵害羞劲过去了，一定就自己出来了。Emma提了提自己的底裤，打着哈欠走向了洗手间。

 

“出去！！！”

“哇啊！！！”

 

在推开门的刹那，Emma眼前闪过白花花一片不明所以的物体，然后就感到一阵强大的推力把自己挤到了门外。她DUANG的一声直接飞到了房间对面的床上，散乱的金发糊了一脸，Emma瞪大着双眼张着嘴不理解到底发生了什么。而此时卧室的房门被猛然推开，Henry顶着鸡窝头赤着脚冲了进来。

 

“妈妈！老妈！又发生什么事了？”

 

十三岁的男孩，本该是无忧无虑的年纪，却天天为自己的两个妈妈操碎了心。

 

Emma抬起颤抖的手，指着紧紧关着的浴室门，那门缝上夹着一条白色的被单。

 

“你妈妈……你妈妈把我丢出来了……”

 

 

 

Henry把脸埋在盘子里吃着Regina做的煎蛋和培根，他从盘子与脸之间的缝隙间瞄出去，看两个妈都沉默着不言不语，这一早的气氛有些莫名地诡异。

 

“额……你们待会谁送我去上学？”

 

Henry试图打破沉默，Regina脸上挂着完美的‘母亲的微笑’开了口。

 

“我待会送你到校车上，亲爱的。”

 

男孩点点头，继续埋头到盘子里，他有些怀念Regina那双藏不住她真实情感的猫耳朵。

 

“咳，那个……我今天也得到警局上班，待会我顺便跟着一起送你。”

 

Emma说完就扭头灌了一大口可可，Henry隔着餐桌都能听到她咕咚下咽的声音。

 

当三个人安静地走在去校车的路上时，Henry再也无法忍受这种两个妈不争吵的氛围，他抬起左右手分别牵起Emma和Regina，想要努力活跃气氛。男孩在两个女人之间蹦跳着，哼着路过兔子洞酒吧时偶尔听到的摇滚旋律。

 

“我觉得我们一家三口这样子很棒！”

 

不知该怎么改善气氛的Henry憋了半天脱口而出的话语让Regina身子僵了一下，而Emma却是被自己的唾液给狠狠地呛到。

 

“噗咳咳咳一、一家三口咳咳咳？”

“咳嗽的时候捂着点嘴，Miss Swan！”

 

Regina嫌弃地抛给Emma一个白眼，后者只是委屈地撅了撅嘴。

 

“被呛到又不是我的错……”

 

Henry抬头看看Regina又扭头看看Emma，大大地松了口气。

 

_‘呼，妈妈终于开始吐槽老妈了，这才正常嘛。’_

 

 

\---------------------------

 

Emma坐在办公桌后面，双腿高高抬起搁在桌上，一边懒洋洋地翻阅着日常的文书，一边回想起今早跟Regina分别时候的场景。

 

两位妈妈一起目送儿子的校车离开之后，Emma也转身往警署走去，当她走过马路回头的时候，发现那个黑发女人依然站在原地望着她。Emma冲她挥挥手，Regina也不自觉地抬了抬手掌。

 

Emma翻动着手中的文件，脸上漾起大大的微笑。

 

“你的文件拿反了，Emma。”

 

Charming的声音不合时宜地响了起来，打断了Emma的绮念。

 

“额……抱歉咳咳……”

 

她夸张地咳嗽两声，回到正襟危坐的姿态。

 

“要是以前的镇长大人看到她的警长这个样子，肯定又要丢给你一大堆文件作为惩罚。”

 

Charming嘲讽着，一边浏览他那个破旧显示器里小Neal的照片。Emma憋了一眼Charming办公桌旁边的婴儿车，一脸无奈。

 

“我弟弟就在你旁边，你直接看他不就得了，而且现在是上班时间！”

“哦哦哦，Neal王子的姐姐大人吃醋了~”

 

Charming调侃着把脑袋伸到婴儿车上方，小小的婴孩伸出手抓着他的下巴。

 

“爸爸我都没有吃姐姐的醋哦~”

“你吃我什么醋啦？”

“姐姐大人跟她的女朋友同居也不告诉爸爸，爸爸好伤心。”

“女、女朋友个毛啦！！”

 

Charming用食指轻轻戳了戳小Neal的脸，然后站了起来，只一个转身就完成了奶爸到王子的华丽蜕变。

 

“Emma，我是认真的问你这个问题的，你跟Regina到底是怎么回事？”

 

Emma一时间难以适应自己的老爹如此严肃认真的样子，她张口结舌不知道该说什么。

 

“我昨天跟你妈妈讨论了很久，你不知道你跟Regina互相看对方的眼神。Snow一有机会就揪着我的耳朵跟我抱怨‘这是真人色情秀！！这绝对是真人色情秀！！！’。”

 

Charming扭着眉毛，提高了音调学着Snow惊恐的表情，他过分浮夸的演技让Emma跳动的心稍微放松了一些。

 

“所以，为了你母亲和我的身心健康，你得对我讲实话。”

 

Charming的语气轻柔了下来，他拖过身后的椅子坐在Emma面前。

 

“额……这个……怎么说呢，你知道我们毕竟有一个共同的儿子……”

“不要拿Henry当借口，Emma。听着，我是你的父亲，虽然我没有机会把你从小养大，但是我和你母亲都很爱你。你明白么？这代表无论你做出怎样的选择，只要那个选择是发自内心的，我们都会支持你。”

“哦嘿，别说得那么认真……老爸，天，我现在这样叫你感觉好奇怪啦……额总之，谢谢。我、实际上我还有点别的事儿，额我得去一趟外婆家买点吃的，先走了！”

 

Emma急急忙忙站起身，抓着她的红色夹克落荒而逃。Charming若有所思地望着她的背影，站起身来大声吼了一句——

 

“逃避是不能解决问题的！姐姐大人！”

“哇啊————”

 

他忘记了躺在婴儿车里的小Neal，可怜的孩子被男人突如其来的宏亮嗓音吓得哭了起来。王子立马弓下腰抱起哭泣中的婴儿，轻声安慰起来。

 

\------------------------------

 

Emma神情恍惚地走在去外婆家的路上，脑海里Charming的话语一直在嗡嗡回响。

 

_‘你跟Regina到底是怎么回事？’_

 

“到底怎么回事？不就是这么一回事！我只是不小心把她变成了猫然后……然后……都怪魔法，都是这些该死的魔法！我干嘛要去找Regina学魔法嘛！”

 

Emma揉着脑袋上凌乱的金发，有些崩溃。她猛然发现，当Charming提起前镇长大人的惩罚的时候，自己不仅没有应有的厌恶感，反而有些怀念。

 

“啊呸！我又不是抖M！”

 

警长大人绝对不愿意承认，自己已经开始有点想Regina了。她跺跺脚，深吸一口气平复一下心情，一抬眼发现不知不觉间已经来到外婆家门口了，于是一推门走了进去。

 

_‘孽缘！’_

 

Emma在走进餐厅的时候，看到了那个萦绕在自己脑子里的身影。

 

Regina坐在她常坐的吧台位置，低头翻阅着一本书，手边的咖啡看上去已经凉了，还有吃了一半的苹果派。

 

Emma站在门口，盯着认真看书没有发觉自己到来的Regina，她忽然发现黑发女人的侧颜格外的好看。Emma用眼睛勾勒着Regina的侧脸线条，从饱满的额头顺着滑过挺直的鼻梁来到丰润的双唇……

 

“我隔着十万八千里都能嗅到空气中弥漫着的荷尔蒙的味道，你看上去恨不得直接扑过去把她给睡了，Emma。”

 

Ruby鬼魅般的声音从Emma身后爬进她的耳朵，激起一片鸡皮疙瘩之后Emma发出一声惨叫。整个餐厅安静了一瞬间，然后又恢复了嘈杂，而Regina已经抬起头看到了Emma，她合上书对着Emma笑了笑，用眼神示意她坐到自己身边的空座。

 

“快去啊，你的女王在召唤你！”

 

Ruby在Emma屁股上狠狠掐了一下，警长脸上做出一个奇怪的欲哭还笑的表情，强忍着疼痛，对着Regina点了点头。

 

“我回头再收拾你！”

 

Emma一边往Regina身边走去，一边回头对着Ruby悄声放下狠话。

 

“我回头再跟你算兔子洞酒吧的酒钱！”

 

被一句话击败的Emma体无完肤垂头丧气地挪到了Regina身边。

 

“我刚刚查了一下Rumple留下的书，这里还有一个别的办法可以解开诅咒。”

 

Regina不等Emma开口就先讲起了自己的发现。

 

“额，是什么方法？”

“诅咒是因魔法而起的，如果到了没有魔法的地方，那么诅咒自然就会消失。”

“你是说……穿过那条线到镇外？”

“对，Marian身上的咒语也是用那个方法解开的。”

“可是穿过去就回不来了！”

“恩，对，所以我们现在要做的就是找到一个回来的方法。”

“……你……不是在借此机会想把Robin带回来吧？”

 

Regina皱起了眉头，一脸不可置信地望着Emma。

 

“你怎么突然提起他了？”

“……不、不好意思，我只是额……有点脑子不灵光……”

 

_‘你这是在吃醋，Swan’_

 

Emma突然似乎听到Charming的声音在她脑子里大声地呐喊着。

 

_‘在吃醋，吃醋，醋，醋醋。’_

 

Snow也跟着附和了起来，Emma突然觉得自家的爹妈，比任何时候都烦人，哪怕这一切都只是她的幻听。


	29. Chapter 29

“所以你们的目的从帮妈妈解开诅咒变成了找到从外面进入童话镇的方法了？”

 

Henry抱着一桶爆米花，看着坐在他对面沙发上的两个妈妈。Regina蹲在Emma膝头，一人一猫整齐划一地点了点头。

 

“祝你们顺利。”

 

又塞了一把爆米花进口，Henry打算对两个人采取放任自流的态度。

 

“话说回来，你上哪里搞到这么一大桶爆米花的？”

 

Emma弓着膝盖半蹲着站了起来，一只手护住腿上的Regina防止她掉下去，一只手伸到Henry的爆米花桶里抓了两粒，自己吃一粒，顺手塞给Regina一粒。

 

“Jefferson给我买的。”

 

Henry看着僵住不动的两位妈，觉得这个画面有些美好。

 

“他说我每天在家里看真人电影，没有爆米花是对资源的浪……”

 

不等Henry说完，Regina已经扑到了他的脸上，Emma趁机抢过爆米花一个箭步冲进厕所，全部倒进马桶冲掉了。

 

“咪咪嗷啊。”

“你妈妈是在警告你，以后别拿那个疯子的东西，小心有毒。”

 

黑猫从Henry脸上跳下来，满意地扭了扭尾巴。

 

“你们两个的默契已经突破天际了，我觉得即使不离开童话镇也能找到解开诅咒的方法。”

 

Henry一边说着一边往自己的房间倒退过去，在走到房门前的时候从屁股兜里掏出一颗棒棒糖，剥开糖纸往嘴里一戳。

 

“这是Grace给我的。”

 

随即砰地一声关上了门。

 

“喵咪啊咪？” _‘你儿子这是几个意思？’_

“……不要在意那些细节！”

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Emma很郁闷，她躺在床上，满脑子都是白天Charming说的话，还有Ruby那玩世不恭的眼神，最可怕的是连Henry似乎都在话里有话地表达着些什么。Emma叹口气翻了个身，看到Regina在她旁边团成一个黑色的小毛球睡得正香，她打着呼噜时不时抖一抖耳朵，抖得Emma心里一个激灵。

 

“啊啊Reginaaaa~~~”

 

Emma再也克制不住自己的欲望，伸手揽过Regina，低下脑袋把脸埋进她柔软的肚皮毛里。黑猫在睡梦中哼唧了一声，张口打了个哈欠，抱着Emma的头继续她的梦境之旅。于是Emma决定把所有的烦恼暂且抛开，先好好享受一下这高级枕头再说。

 

太阳升起的时候，Regina跟往常一样在一阵带着糜香的紫色烟雾中回复了人类的形态。她舒展了一下身子，一夜好梦让她不愿睁开眼。紧了紧怀中的抱枕，Regina再度沉到睡眠中去。

 

_‘等等，抱枕？’_

 

她闭着眼皱起了眉头，Regina的记忆中，Emma的床上并没有这种东西。抱枕在自己的怀里蠕动了一下，温暖的气流喷在Regina赤裸的腹部。当她想明白这所谓的抱枕是什么之后，已经条件反射地把Emma从床上踹了下去。

 

“哦啊！”

 

迷糊中的Emma屁股向下落在了地上，她摸索着从自己的头发里爬了起来，迎着窗口照进的晨光看向Regina的方向，尚未清醒的大脑还不能及实地处理信息，Emma只知道自己看见一个赤裸的天使。

 

“嗨，早上好，天使。”

 

Emma傻傻地笑着，坐在地上把下巴搁在床边。Regina一把拉过被子把自己裹成粽子，下巴底下的被子被猛地拽走，Emma脑袋一歪从床边再次掉了下去，这一次她才算真正清醒过来。

 

“Regina！你做什么啊？嘶，好疼！”

 

金发女人揉着额头，泪眼汪汪地爬了起来。扭头看见缩在被子里只剩下脸露在外面的Regina正坐在床上怒视着她。

 

“你干嘛一脸被侵犯了的表情？”

 

Emma不明所以，只是Regina的怒视在Emma的话说出口之后变成了可怜兮兮的委屈。Emma看着一言不发的Regina有点心疼，她挠挠头轻轻爬上床，靠近那个无语凝噎的女人。

 

“嘿，你是做噩梦了么？有什么不妥你可以跟我讲，我就在这里，是梦里谁欺负你了？”

 

当Emma看到Regina周身升腾起的紫色烟雾的时候，已经来不及去伸手抓住她。黑发女人再一次连人带被子一起消失了，Emma叹口气，转身来到洗手间门口。她敲了敲门，有些无奈。

 

“Regina，你不跟我说，我怎么知道发生了什么呢？我不知道的话，也没办法帮你解决问题啊。”

“……你这个色魔！！！”

 

Regina的声音从洗手间里传了出来，颤音里有带着血泪。Emma一巴掌拍在自己额头上，想起前一夜按捺不住寂寞，沦陷进了黑猫柔软的肚皮毛里。她忘记了第二天Regina会变回人类的样子，自己的行为在Regina看来一定属于趁虚而入吃豆腐。

 

_‘我必须挽回我的形象！’_

_‘等等，我为什么这么在意我在她心里的形象啦……’_

 

就在Emma还在洗手间门口自我纠结的时候，门呼啦一声被打开了，Regina已经整理完毕 _‘她一定用了魔法！’_ ，完美的妆容和那身久违的西装，Emma看到记忆中的镇长大人强势回归。

 

镇长大人精致的扑克脸在Emma面前停留了一下，然后绕过Emma往窗边走去，Emma看到她手里提着一团红色的东西，打开窗户扔了出去。

 

“Regina！！！”

“那是我最喜欢的皮夹克！！！”

 

Emma踉跄着跑到窗边，看见自己湿漉漉的皮夹克狼狈地躺在草地上，前一晚跟Regina熬夜找进入童话镇的资料，太过疲惫的她随手脱掉外套就丢在洗手间，大概是掉进了浴缸里所以沾满了水，本来想着第二天再去好好收起来结果就这样被Regina给丢掉了！

 

Emma愤怒地回过头，只来得及瞥见一缕即将消散的紫烟。

 

“我发誓如果让我抓到你……我、我就给你吃猫粮！！！！”

 

Emma气呼呼地走进洗手间，抓起牙膏就往牙刷上挤，当她抬起头的时候，眼前的画面让她克制不住愤怒再度大声吼叫起来。

 

“Regina！！！”

 

镜子玻璃上，被Regina用口红大大地写了两个字——色魔。

 

\-----------------------

 

Regina带着Henry走在去校车的路上，男孩双手抓着双肩包的带子，有些疑惑地看着他一脸阴云密布的妈妈。

 

“妈，今早上老妈怎么了？是不是又发生了什么事？”

“没什么，大人的事，你别瞎操心。”

“你知道老妈很关心你的吧？”

“当然了，她对我下了诅咒，自然要对我要负责。”

“我不是指这个……”

“Henry，停，你留着心思多想想下个星期的期末考试。”

“额啊……求别提……”

 

看着Henry拖着沉重的步伐上了校车，Regina转身往外婆家走去。早上走得匆忙，只来得及给Henry拿上一袋面包，她自己却还是腹内空空。

 

外婆家一如既往地温馨安静，Regina推门进去，Ruby迎了上来。

 

“早安Regina，怎么没有看到Emma？”

“你看我像是三岁小孩么？”

“额……不像？”

“我有没有缺胳膊少腿？”

“……外表上看并没有……”

“所以我不需要随时有个监护人跟在身边，懂？”

“啊……你们吵架了？”

 

Regina愣了愣，第一次这个外婆家的侍应生没有因为自己的毒舌乖乖退到一边去，她忽然觉得有些没有安全感。

 

“我们吵不吵架关你什么事？”

“哦，别这么说，Emma是我的朋友，她可是欠着我一笔钱呢。她的人生是否幸福，我当然要关心一下。”

“你关心她的人生幸福，跑来问我做什么？”

 

Regina觉得有些烦躁，从前一天，不对从几天前开始身边的这些人就总爱说一些奇奇怪怪的话，当然这种现象从昨天开始徒然加剧，她感觉自己似乎错过了些什么。

 

Ruby没有回答，只是对Regina挤了挤眼睛，转身回到吧台后面。

 

“你还是要平时的那些对吧？黑咖啡苹果派，马上给准备好~”

 

心烦意乱的女王大人没有搭腔，只是重重地坐在了自己的“专座”上。静下来的Regina，脑子里全是今早躺在自己怀里面带微笑的熟睡中的Emma，那个不拘小节的金发女人安静的样子，意外的宁和美丽。

 

_‘我是不是有点反应过激？’_

 

Regina觉得自己的心跳有点快，从醒来到现在，她有一种自己不是自己的错觉，她很快把这一切怪在了救世主的头上。

 

_‘都怪Emma，她的诅咒不仅让我的魔法变得不稳定，现在连情绪也开始不稳定了！’_

 

端起Ruby不知道什么时候上的咖啡，Regina把当年被Cora深深刻进她脑海里的女王须知从头到尾背了一遍，这个方法总能让她在混乱的时候立刻冷静下来。


	30. Chapter 30

Regina觉得心烦意乱，在她第三次把女王须知从头到尾背过一遍终于彻底回复往日那个酷炫的镇长形态之后，Charming夫妇带着一脸傻笑抱着孩子拎着奶瓶闯进了她的视线。

 

“哦嗨Regina！”

 

Snow的声音里透着难以言说的兴奋。

 

“早上好，镇长大人。”

“嘿，别这样叫我，感觉怪怪的。”

“那好，小鸟公主。”

 

Snow挥挥手不在意Regina的冷嘲热讽，她径直走过来坐在Regina身边，Charming宛如忠臣的骑士抱着Neal跟在她身后。Snow一边拿起Neal的奶瓶在手上试着牛奶的温度，一边对着Red点了点头，高个子的侍应生回以一个了然的微笑走到吧台后面准备吃的了。Regina瞟了一眼Snow手中的奶瓶，悄悄地打了一个冷战。

 

“对面有空桌子……”

“别这么见外Regina，我们都是一家人。”

 

Snow低下头抬起眼皮瞅了瞅Regina，嘴角弯起一个邪恶的弧度。

 

“怎么没见到Emma？”

“她上班去了。”

“你们……吵架了？”

 

Regina有时候觉得人生是一个非常艰难的游戏，特别是当身边的人都是一群在不同时刻问着相同的自己不理解到底从何而来的问题的白痴的时候。

 

“为什么所有人都要关心我跟Emma有没有吵架？难道我们不是从第一次见面就一直在吵吗？我以为你们都习惯了？”

“额……从Neverland回来之后你们就天天腻歪在一起……要知道那时候我们才是真正花了些时间来适应的……”

“现在我们不腻歪了你们难道不该高兴才对吗？”

“所以你承认你们之前是腻歪在一起了哦！”

 

Snow的眼睛亮了起来。

 

“腻歪什么？什么腻歪？”

 

门口传来带着浓重爱尔兰口音的男声，Regina扭头看到Hook一脸不明所以地站在那儿，那只钩子还搭在门把上。海盗黑色皮衣的领口敞开着，Regina可以看到他反射着晨光的胸毛。

 

“我以为你开着船到天边的哪个角落去了，胸毛船长。”

“额……我最近在忙，Emma前几天让我寻找解除什么变身诅咒的方法，然后昨天又让我去找从外部进入童话镇的方法所以，你懂的，女朋友的要求不能不满足。”

 

Hook脸上带着红晕，眼睛里闪烁着幸福的光。一瞬间让Regina有些愧疚，毕竟这个男人这些日子忙碌到不见踪影主要还是因为自己……‘他知道我中诅咒的事儿么？’Regina抛给Snow一个询问的眼神，‘看样子他不知情！’Snow抖了抖眉毛。……虽然他的忙碌并没有带来任何实际有价值的信息……吧？

 

“所以我全力以赴，找到了Emma要的东西。”

 

Hook的钩子上此时挂着一个卷轴，黄色的羊皮纸红色的丝绸，怎么看怎么眼熟。

 

“我想到那位Dairy Queen进入童话镇的方法就是这个卷轴，所以去Gold的当铺里面把它给翻出来……”

 

Hook的话音未落，就看到一阵紫烟升腾，紧接着Regina跟卷轴一起消失在他眼前。

 

“嘿！你这个女巫！那是我要交给Emma的东西！”

 

一只手的男人张望着不知道该往哪个方向追去，一整夜的心血一秒被抢走他忽鼻头一酸，有种想哭的冲动。这时一只温暖的大手摁在了他的肩膀上，Hook回头看到Charming那双如海一般湛蓝的眸子。

 

“有时候，放手也是一种爱。”

 

此时的Hook不明白Charming话语中的深意，但是他有种预感，未来不远的时候，真相可能会让他心碎而又无奈。

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Emma坐在湖边的长凳上，她给警局打电话请了假，关上手机来这里图个清静。Hook之前给她发了短信说已经找到进入童话镇的方法，约好去外婆家见面，但是她并不太想去。因为这意味着Regina身上的诅咒很快就可以解除了，诅咒解除了，她就不会变猫了。

 

“也就没有理由继续住在我那里了……”

 

Emma想到，从此以后夜里身边再也没有那个温暖源，早晨起来再也看不到Regina那双带着起床气的双眼，心里莫名冒出一股焦躁感。

 

两个星期前，一切都很正常，已经决定跟那个爱慕自己很久的船长好好发展下去，结果因为这些魔法事故，Emma开始怀疑之前做好的人生计划是不是该全盘否定重来。她甚至不愿意去想未来可能的，跟Hook共处一个屋檐下的生活。

 

“没准根本不存在屋檐，而是一条船……”

 

想到船，Emma的关节开始隐隐作痛。她知道这是心理作用，但是这也说明自己潜意识地排斥那样的生活。

 

“都怪魔法……”

 

Emma把脸埋进手掌里，恼怒地吐了口气。

她就这样一直在椅子上呆坐着，直到太阳落山，冷风从湖上吹过来才猛然惊醒。Emma站起身抖抖腿，叹口气，想着大概错过了晚饭时间，不过好在有Regina会照顾Henry。想到那个猫一样的女人，Emma又开始颓丧起来。她保持这种低落的心情，一路开着车回家。打开家门，就听见电视机发出的丧尸游戏的声音。

 

_‘Henry这个臭小子，趁大人不在家偷偷玩游戏！’_

 

Emma想着快走两步冲进客厅，却在半路停了下来。Regina蹲坐在地板上，她的双眼反射着灯光，透出一股阴冷的杀气，如同人与自然里面那些充满野性的猫科动物，Emma无比庆幸还好Regina只是一只猫。

 

“额……Regina？什、什么事？”

 

黑猫不耐烦地甩了一下尾巴，Emma才注意到Regina面前放了一个卷轴，她弯腰拾起那个卷轴，发现是当初Snow Queen带在身上的。

 

“这是？”

“咪嗷咪喵。”

 

没有吃任何东西，但是Emma已经听明白了Regina的猫语，这是她们寻找的可以从外部进入童话镇的凭证。

 

当Henry听完Emma关于卷轴使用方法的解释之后，一脸不可置信地叹了一口气。

 

“想不到你们还真的找到方法了。”

 

Emma翻了个白眼继续她的演讲。

 

“所以明天天一亮，我就带着你妈妈到小镇边界去，一旦她走出那条界线，诅咒就会消失，然后再拿着卷轴回来，完美！”

“如果那个卷轴不管用怎么办？”

 

Henry突然有些担心，小镇的边界因为Snow Queen的咒语变成了只能出不能进的单向通道，万一那个卷轴并没有如大家所期望的功效，那么Regina解除诅咒的举动就是充满风险的尝试。

 

Emma也没有预料到Henry所提出的问题，她一想到如果Regina走出边界再也回不来，内心就慌乱起来。

 

“如果Regina真的回不来了，我就带着你跟她一起离开。”

 

Emma还没来得及从慌乱中冷静下来，就蹦出了这样一句话。一直蹲坐在Henry身边安静甩着尾巴的黑猫停下了尾巴上的动作，她睁开眼凝视着Emma，Emma看不懂她的表情，只是不安地在座位上扭了扭身子。

 

“额咳……我的意思是说额……你毕竟没有一个人在童话镇之外的地方生活过……你需要有经验的人的照顾，啊当然我不是说你不能自己照顾自己但是吧毕竟外面的世界没有魔法而且社会是很复杂的你知道额……”

 

Emma紧张地思考着措辞来掩盖自己脱口而出的尴尬，但是总觉得越描越黑，Henry和Regina都没有打断她的意思，于是她的声音渐渐弱了下去，一家人面对面陷入了沉默中。Henry张大着眼在两位母亲身上来回瞟着，而Regina依旧安静地盯着不愿直视她的Emma。

 

“咪呜。” _‘谢谢。’_

 

最终黑猫只是轻轻地叫唤了一声，然后跳下沙发，迈着轻柔的步子走进了卧室。

 

“老妈干得漂亮！”

 

当两人都看不见Regina的背影之后，Henry站起来猛地拍了一下Emma的肩膀。

 

“什么鬼？”

“你刚刚说的那句话太帅了！”

“哈？你觉得我说你妈妈需要人照顾什么的很帅气？她没发飙已经谢天谢地了！”

“不是那段，是前一句，你说会带着我跟她一起离开。”

“哦……”

 

Emma回想起刚刚自己说话不经大脑的蠢样有些想笑，接着认真思考起三个人一起离开童话镇的可能。

 

“Henry，如果事情真的发展到那一步，你认真的告诉我，愿不愿意离开童话镇？”

 

男孩耸了耸肩。

 

“我会想念童话镇的一切，但是我知道你跟妈妈总能想出办法回来的，所以我并不介意。”

 

Henry扭头看了一眼Emma卧室的门，又回头看了看Emma，放下之前一直挂在脸上的玩世不恭的表情，深吸一口气放缓了声调。

 

“而且，对于我来说，只要有你和妈妈在，哪里都是家。”

 

Emma内心的感动涌上来，克制不住走上前拥住了Henry，当年只身一人跑到波士顿寻找自己的小男孩如今已经快跟自己一样高了，她揉揉Henry的脑袋，感慨着时间的神奇，在这短短的四年里不知不觉地改变了那么多东西。

 

\----------------------------

 

Regina走进卧室，感谢猫咪的眸子让她在黑暗中可以看清东西，她走到床前一跃而上，踩着柔软的褥子走到床边靠窗的位置，后腿发力，跳到了窗台上。黑猫蹲坐在哪里，抬眼看窗外的月亮，正巧是满月。

 

这个世界的月色没有魔法森林的美，同样的满月比家乡世界的月亮多了一些距离感，但是却更加的真切。魔法森林的月亮是一个充满魔法的远古的能量球，在月圆的夜晚把充盈的魔法之光洒向大地，硕大地悬挂在每个人的头顶，美丽而又虚幻。而这里的月亮，比起来要低调许多，可是它遵循着西升东落月满盈亏的自然规律，是一颗实实在在的星体。

 

“嘿，Regina。”

 

Emma的声音从门边传来，Regina扭过头冲着她哼了一声，又回头盯着月亮。

 

“那个，我想说，我刚刚说的那些话……”

“喵呜咪。” _‘我明白。’_

“额，你、你明白什么？”

“咪啊唔喵哦。” _‘我明白你是不会随便把我丢在边界外面不管的。’_

“哦，是的……”

“咪，啊米喵。” _‘所以不要想太多，早点休息吧。’_

“嗯……好的……早点休息……”

 

Emma呼出一口不知道憋了多久的气，然后转身准备脱衣服上床，她打开床头灯，温暖的橘黄色光充满了整个房间。在她靠近床边的时候，感觉衣服被勾住了，低头看到Regina不知什么时候走了过来，歪着头叼着自己的衣角，一双眼在灯光底下闪啊闪的。

 

“怎、怎么了？！”

 

Emma突然觉得自己声音分贝有点高，忙压低嗓子。

 

“咪呜嗷。” _‘帮我个忙。’_

 

黑猫扭过身子，从床脚刁起一件衣服，拖到Emma面前。Emma把衣服提起来，是一件长款的短袖T恤。

 

“这是要做啥？”

“喵呜啊咪。” _‘每天早上醒来都是一丝不挂的很不舒服。’_

 

黑猫的声音平淡的没有意思感情，但是Emma还是敏感地捕捉到了其中一丝小小的羞怯。她脑海里闪过那些活色生香的画面，立刻觉得呼吸有些炙热。Emma拍了拍额头，想说早一些的时候怎么没有想到提前把Regina套进衣服里，这样第二天能免掉多少脸红心跳的尴尬啊。

 

于是黑猫难得温顺地任由Emma把她抱起，拉着前爪穿过T恤的两个袖口，脑袋从领口伸出来，过长的衣摆托在身后，Regina此时的样子看上去有些滑稽。Emma忍住抱起Regina搓揉的欲望，把她放在了她平时睡的位置。Regina蜷缩起身子，在粉色的T恤里鼓起一个小包，她打个哈欠，把脸埋进了爪子里。

 

“咕噜咪呜。” _‘呜呜哇安。’_

 

Emma终于忍不住笑了起来，她凑上前用鼻子蹭了蹭Regina的头顶。

 

“晚安。”

 


	31. Chapter 31

Emma是个睡着之后不到时间雷打不醒的人，只是今天出乎意料地早早醒了。一夜无梦的她在第一缕晨光从天边漏下的时候，如同听到召唤般睁开了眼。朦胧的视线渐渐清晰之后，她看到Regina安静的睡颜，她面对Emma侧躺着，粉色的长款T恤刚好遮盖到大腿。Emma笑了笑，心想这只猫前一晚特地选择这样一件衣服套在身上真是煞费苦心。这一个多星期以来几乎每天早上都被Regina吵醒，难得有这种一觉睡到自然醒的早晨，Emma叹了口气调整了一下姿势，决定再多躺一会。看着Regina，和着她呼吸的节奏，Emma不知不觉再度陷入沉睡。

 

Emma再次醒来，是因为Henry的脚步声和叫喊声。

 

“老妈！！快起来！！妈妈自己去边界那边了！！”

 

Henry手里攥着一张纸条，穿着睡衣冲进了Emma的卧室。

 

“哇哦哇哦，冷静点小子！好好说话，Regina去哪了？”

 

Emma坐了起来，扭头看了一眼身边空荡荡的床，皱皱眉头又瞟了一眼房门大开的洗手间。

 

Henry深吸几口气，把手中的的纸条递给Emma。

 

“我起来的时候，在厨房看到这个。”

 

Regina透着贵族气息的花体字让Emma眩晕了几秒——

 

_‘解开诅咒就回，早餐在餐桌上，冰箱里有午饭。-RM’_

 

“Regina那个笨蛋！”

 

Emma咒骂了一声从床上跳了下来，她不顾Henry慌乱的眼神，蹦跳着穿上裤子冲进洗手间 随便糊了一捧水在脸上。

 

“你要做什么老妈？”

 

Henry快步跟了进来，脸上写满了担忧。Emma叼着牙刷套着袜子，抬起头含含糊糊地叮嘱着。

 

“我去追你妈妈，你收拾一下把早餐吃了然后等我电话。”

 

漱完口飞身出去套上红夹克，Emma被Henry拦住了出门的路。

 

“万一、万一妈妈已经出去了……”

“我会找到她的，Henry，你听话在家等着……”

 

Emma看男孩眼角蓄起了泪水，忙低下头安抚他。

 

“你在家等我的电话，把早点吃了。我会找到你妈妈然后带她回来，如果那个卷轴不管用了，我会告诉你，你就背着你的包，到边界那里去，我们一起离开。总有一天会找到回来的方法的，我保证。”

 

Henry抽泣了一下，Emma看着儿子伤心的模样忽然又觉得也许自己反应过激也说不一定。

 

“嘿，嘿小伙子，这事儿不一定就会往坏的方向发展，Ingrid通过卷轴找到进入童话镇的路，所以Regina也能利用它顺利回来。我跟着出去只是以防万一，英雄做事不是向来都考虑周全的么？”

 

Henry吸吸鼻子，对着Emma笑了一下，他挺了挺脊背，努力让自己显得高大一些。

 

“早点回家。”

 

\------------------------------

 

Regina睁开眼的时候，Emma一如既往地熟睡着。这一次她居然没有黏在自己身上，Regina意外地有些失望。她低头看看前一夜特地套在身上的T恤，满意地点点头。躺平身体扭头望着窗外的晨光，Regina心里想着昨夜Emma说的那些话，莫名地一股暖流从心底涌上眼角。

 

_‘如果Regina真的回不来了，我就带着你跟她一起离开。’_

 

跟她一起离开……Regina笑着摇了摇头，想起初遇Emma的时候，千方百计地要把她赶走，这位救世主大人却像牛皮糖一样，怎么都甩不掉。她此时庆幸牛皮糖小姐的任性，以至于让她开始忘记被自己在意的人丢下的感觉。

 

_‘她的父母在这里，她的家在这里……’_

 

Regina想到这，脸上的神采黯淡了几分。

 

_‘我已经让他们一家分离过一次，不能再有第二次。’_

 

虽然知道卷轴的成功率很高，但是哪怕只有百分之一的风险，Regina也不希望自己是那个再次让Emma失去父母的罪魁祸首。她回头看了一眼Emma，那个贪睡却又给她安全感的女人正埋在自己的头发里面，不知道做着什么好梦，嘴角挂着傻傻的笑容。Regina多看了一眼，把那个笑脸印在脑海里，然后暗暗调动起体内的魔法，悄悄地消失在淡紫色的烟雾里。

 

_‘魔法的好处，让人欲罢不能。’_

 

已经穿戴整齐收拾一新的Regina轻巧地在厨房里准备着食物，她不介意多花一点时间在这上面，为卧室里那两个瞌睡虫做吃的是她最大的乐趣之一。

 

_‘等一下，我刚刚说两个瞌睡虫？’_

 

Regina为自己这些天来内心产生的变化感到有些吃惊，不知不觉中竟然已经养成了给Henry和Emma做饭的习惯了？她都快忘记上一次怀念Robin是什么时候了。

 

把意大利千层面放进冰箱，她擦擦手，暗自想着那两个人的午饭也不用担心了。看看墙上的时钟，七点，Henry该起床了。Regina留下一张纸条，拿好卷轴悄声离开。

 

_‘顺利的话，午饭之前就能回来。不顺利的话，至少不会拖着Emma一起下水，至少Henry还有他的生母和爷爷奶奶陪着他……’_

 

\------------------------------------

 

Emma踩着油门，有些焦躁。这原本不是什么大事，只是一个小小的魔法事故，结果却演变成现在这样的结果。

 

_‘好吧，其实就算是现在也没有什么大不了，只是一条线而已，Regina跨过去再跨过来就完了，对吧！’_

 

她自我安慰着，可是没有亲眼见到Regina安然无恙地从边界那边回来，她就无法真正安下心，那总是存在着的小小风险让她躁动不安，Regina留下纸条悄然离去的举动更是火上浇油。

 

_‘那个自作主张的女人！学什么英雄主义！’_

 

Emma知道Regina这么做的原因，她知道Regina不希望自己再次跟父母分离。可是她还有些话没有跟Regina讲，有些事情Regina还不知道，有些人是Emma无路如何都不想错过的。

 

_‘Regina Mills，等我追上你，我让你好看！’_

 

再加一脚油门，小黄车呼啸一声冲上了离开小镇的那条狭窄的公路。Emma伸长脖子张望着，清晨空气中的水汽还没散去，薄薄的雾降低了她的视野。但是Emma依旧看到了前面黑色奔驰闪烁着的红色尾灯。

 

“REGINA！”

 

她知道这个距离Regina听不见她的声音，可是还是忍不住大声喊了出来，她用力按了按喇叭。黑色的奔驰似乎之前在原地停了一段时间，刚刚重新打开发动机。Emma看到奔驰的车轮离边界那条线只有不到一米。

 

“REGINA！！”

 

油门踩到底，Emma已经没有心思去想会不会撞上Regina的车，她只想快点赶到她身边去，在一切都还来得及的时候。可是那辆奔驰毫不犹豫地，不紧不慢地穿过了那条边界。Emma看着空气中似乎有一道隐形的墙被撕裂开来，诡异的波纹顺着奔驰的边缘向四周荡开，汽车彻底离开了小镇，隐形的墙回复了平静，Emma看到Regina的车停住了，于是她猛地踩下刹车，来不及思考便从车上跳了下来。

 

“REGINA你这个白痴！！”

 

Emma几乎能触摸到自己的怒火，她不知道为什么会这么生气，她只知道此时此刻那条该死的边界好似一把利刃，把世界分成了两半，Regina在那头，自己在这头，这种感觉让她说不出地难过。

 

奔驰的车门打开了，Regina下了车，Emma可以看到那个黑发的女人正望向自己的方向，可是她知道Regina看不到自己，那双巧克力色的眸子豪无目标地左右张望着，里面藏着些许惊慌。Emma脚上发力，快跑了两步，跨过边界的时候，她无视了那股魔法突然消失所带来的窒息感，她眼里只有面前手足无措的Regina。

\----------------------------

 

Regina把车停在边界前几米的地方，她盯着手中的卷轴，无数次地用魔法探知其间蕴含的魔力。她可以感受到这小小的卷轴内巨大的能量，可是谁也不能保证那万分之一的差错不会发生在自己身上。每一次距离幸福的目标不远的时候，Regina都会被未知的意外狠狠甩在地上，她几乎就要习惯这种近在咫尺的成功一息突变的滋味了。

 

扭头看一眼副驾驶上放着的行李包，最坏的打算不过是换个地方继续生存而已。Regina重新点起了发动机，不再犹豫踩下油门。在穿过边界的瞬间，她似乎隐约听见Emma的呼喊远远传来。

 

_‘一定是幻觉。’_

 

没有魔法的感觉，好似空气中的氧含量骤然降低一般。Regina停住车，闭上眼，身体里氤氲着的那股奇妙的来自Emma的诅咒的紧张感随着魔法一起消失了，她忍不住笑了笑，再也不用担心夜幕降临的时候变成人畜无害的猫咪了。握紧手中的卷轴，Regina打开车门下了车，再回头望向童话镇的方向的瞬间，她慌了神。那里是一条延伸向不知何方的窄窄的林间公路，没有她的小镇，没有Emma，没有Henry。

 

只是她还来不及细想，眼前的空气仿佛水面漾起一圈圈波纹，然后Regina看到了Emma Swan那头熟悉的金发，她太过惊喜以至于完全没有注意到Emma眼中燃烧的怒火。

 

“Emma……”

 

担忧、焦虑、放松、希望各种乱七八糟的情感在Emma破开边界奔向自己的时候，悉数用了上来，Regina只轻念了一声Emma的名字，泪水就落了下来。她凝视着Emma的眼睛，她从来没想到自己居然会那么怀念这双蓝色的眼睛。下一秒，Regina感觉自己跌进了Emma的怀里，还未来得及开口说话，一双柔软的唇便堵住了自己的口，那视作再度重逢的的钥匙的宝贵卷轴也掉到了地上。

 

Emma紧紧搂着Regina的腰，狠狠地吻着她，Regina的惊呼和疑惑都被Emma吃了下去。她吮吸着研磨着，伸出舌头舔吻着，把所有的愤怒都发泄在这个吻上。在拥Regina入怀的瞬间，Emma就明白自己愤怒的来源，是Regina那愚蠢的抛下自己自以为是的举动。

 

Regina因为Emma突如其来的吻而愣在原地不知该作何反应，只是救世主热烈而又绝望的吻让她很快沉沦了，她闭上眼回应起来，张开口任由Emma焦躁的舌头闯入，Regina身上温暖的苹果香气，微微颤抖的身躯，还有时不时发出的低低的喘息声，让Emma无法停止对她的索取，Regina从来不知道一个吻可以有那么多情绪包含在里面。

 

“Emma……”

 

直到两个人都因缺氧而气喘吁吁，Regina才恋恋不舍地结束了这个吻。Emma听到Regina的声音，似乎才从梦中惊醒，她长大眼看着怀里的Regina，回想起刚刚自己失去理智的行为，忙放开Regina后退了两步。

 

Emma此时已经失去了刚刚所有的气势，红着张脸，无论如何也不敢直视Regina的眼睛。

 

“额……我、我刚刚……那什么……就是……”

 

救世主语无伦次地想要解释着什么，可是完全想不出一个合理得答案，她该告诉Regina就在看到她离开边界的瞬间自己想通了对她的感情么？还是假装什么都没发生过？

 

_‘狗屁什么都没发生！嘴都肿了！’_

 

Regina只是笑，她看着Emma手忙脚乱的样子，心里只有一股暖意，这个紧跟着自己脚步抛下一切追了出来的女人，Regina突然明白，自己一直在追寻的东西，也许就近在眼前。

 

“哦，去他的矜持！”

 

Regina一步上前，抬手扶住Emma的后脑勺，转身把她按在了身后奔驰的车身上，再度吻了上去，Emma很快回吻了她。

 

啊，刚刚只是如此短暂的分离，Regina就开始怀念亲吻Emma的感觉，她们厮磨着，每一次接触都能激发起身体里迸射的激情的火花，Regina喘息着，她不知道是自己还是Emma发出了一阵阵呻吟，又或者那是她们两人的声音？这种感觉是那么正确，仿佛本该如此，仿佛一切回到了原本所在的位置，她感觉可以就这样亲吻Emma一整天。

 

“额咳！”

 

似乎听见有人在咳嗽？

 

“咳咳咳咳额吼咳咳咳咳咳嘿咳咳咳咳咳。”

 

确实有人在竭斯底里地咳嗽，Regina猛地睁开眼，放开了Emma。分开的唇齿，接触到晨间微凉的空气，两个人都倒吸一口冷气。Emma依旧靠在奔驰的车身上，脸上泛着红晕，她抬手摸着自己的嘴唇有些不可思议地望着Regina。只是Regina却扭头看着小镇的方向，惊讶写在脸上。

 

“Regina？”

 

Emma站直身体，拉拉Regina的袖子，黑发女人指了指童话镇的方向。顺着Regina的手指望过去，Emma看到Henry正站在那里，捂着双眼，两边的嘴角却快要咧到耳朵后面去。Snow站在他身后一脸欣慰地望着自己，而Charming却捂着喉咙泪眼迷蒙。

 

“这是……他妈的……怎么个回事？”

“注意你的言辞，Miss Swan。”

 

Regina射过来一把眼刀，Emma忙直了直身体。

 

“是真爱之吻！妈妈！你跟老妈的真爱之吻把Snow Queen的诅咒给打破了！”

 

Henry兴奋地跑到两人中间，张开双臂给她们一个大大的拥抱。

 

“我担心你们回不来，所以把爷爷奶奶也给叫上了，我想着万一有什么意外他们可以帮忙……”

 

Henry把脑袋埋在两位妈妈之间闷声解释着。

 

“结果我们刚到，就看到真爱之吻的魔法！”

“看样子Grumpy欠我十美元。”

 

Snow跟着走了过来。

 

“我跟小矮人们打赌，赢得我女儿芳心的到底是海盗船长还是巫后大人，事实证明我赢了。”

 

Snow对着Emma挤了挤眼睛，又扭头看向Regina，Regina回望着她，并没有放下女王的架子。

 

“看样子某些人终于找到属于她的幸福结局了。”

 

Snow终是笑了起来，Regina对她低了低头。

 

“谢谢。”

 

Henry一左一右牵着Regina跟Emma往停在路中央的奔驰走去。

 

“我们回家吧，老妈你的甲壳虫请爷爷帮忙开回去就好啦！”

 

男孩放开两位妈妈的手，蹦跳着上了车，从车窗伸出头来向她们挥手催促着。

 

Emma靠近Regina，用肩膀蹭了蹭她。

 

“看这情况，我们是用不着那个卷轴了。”

 

\------------------------------------

 

回到Emma的公寓，Regina收拾了一下自己为数不多的行李准备离开。

 

“真的不需要我送你么？”

 

Emma在门口帮Regina提着包有些不舍，Regina走上前在她嘴角蜻蜓点水地触了一下。

 

“不用，Henry明天还要上课，这星期你负责照顾他不是么，早点休息。”

 

Emma叹口气，伸出空闲的那只手拥抱了一下Regina。

 

“好吧，那我明天晚上来接你，6点钟。”

 

Regina从Emma手里接过提包，点了点头转身离开。

 

“老妈，有必要吗？”

 

Henry斜靠在门边，看着目送Regina离开的Emma一脸相思样，翻了个白眼。

 

“当然有必要，交往约会这个过程必不可少。”

“你们都同居了快一个月了喂！”

“那不能算！”

“干嘛那么死心眼啦，你爱她她爱你，就搬到一起，这样我也不用两边跑来跑去嘛。”

“小屁孩，快滚去睡觉。”

 

Emma揉了揉Henry的头发，把他赶回了房间。回头看看Regina离开的方向，Emma想起之前Hook说的话。

 

_‘如果是她的话，那我甘愿退出，反正你们两个配在一起很养眼。’_

 

前男友问题解决得轻松愉快外加三个微笑，Emma开始在脑内计划着跟Regina的第一次正式约会，明晚会是一个美好的夜晚。

 

<完>


End file.
